Perfect
by Lucylo03
Summary: What if Stef and Lena had found Callie before she got in that truck? Would Brandon, Callie and Jude be able to keep the kiss a secret? This is my take on Season 1B.
1. Ep 11 Ch 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read my little story. It is my take on Season 1B. I think the show is great, but I thought it would be fun to change things up a little bit. I hope you enjoy. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 11 Chapter 1

The Foster's house had been shaken the day before when Stef and Lena realized Callie had run away. Lena called Wyatt. They had gotten in the car almost immediately after Wyatt called them back.

Stef and Lena had driven all night to get to Callie. They were grateful that Wyatt had called them back. They were both unsure of what they were going to say to her. Stef was mad. Lena was concerned. But most of all they were both confused. None of it made sense. They thought that Callie was happy with them. Why would she run away? If she wasn't happy then they didn't know what they were going to do about the adoption. What did that mean for Jude?

They pulled up to the hotel and both took a deep breath.

"We are finally here." They both jumped as they heard a small voice speak.

Stef turned around to see Jude pop up from the back. "What are you doing here, young man?" Neither woman was expecting to see Jude.

"I overheard your conversation with Wyatt. I thought I could help bring Callie home." Jude smiled. He could tell that Stef and Lena were not happy with him.

"Jude," Lena couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"I'm her brother. If anyone can convince her to come home it is me."

"We will talk about this when we get home, love." Stef told him. "It is not acceptable to sneak out of the house even if you were with us. And it is definitely not okay to ease drop."

"I thought you said we could talk about it tomorrow." Jude said innocently.

"He is turning into Jesus." Stef threw her arms up exasperated. The sleepless night was wearing on her.

"I need to call them. They are probably worried about you." Lena said.

Jude looked down. He didn't want to make eye contact.

"You told them you were coming didn't you?" Lena guessed.

Jude nodded.

"I'm going to kill all of them." Stef got out of the car. She walked to the back of the vehicle and let Jude out. "But first let's bring Callie home."

Jude hopped out of the car.

Lena joined them. "This was not okay Jude."

Jude nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I just want to make sure Callie knows that I love her."

"She knows that honey." Lena gave him a hug. She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. Jude would always have a way of making her smile. He would always hold a special place in her heart.

After a minute of hugging Jude, Stef and Lena saw Wyatt coming out of the hotel room.

"Stay here for a second Jude." Stef told him as they walked off to catch Wyatt.

Jude could hear Stef ask Wyatt where Callie was. Jude thought about staying put, but if he knew anything about Callie he knew he needed to act fast. He ran up the back stairs. He was met by Callie trying to sneak away.

"Jude," she was surprised to see him.

"Callie, please don't do this." Jude begged. "I'm sorry for saying all of those things. I didn't mean it. I was just scared." That was true. Callie had always been his protector. He felt horrible for yelling at her.

"It was all true. I am selfish. I am doing the only thing that I can do." She fought back tears. "You deserve to be happy."

"I'll only be happy if we are together." Jude shook his head. "We can figure it all out. I need you."

Callie looked at his eyes. They looked so sad.

"Stef and Lena can give us a family Callie. Both of us. That's what I have always wanted. I know that's what you want too."

Callie didn't know what to say. She did want a family, but she had never felt this way about a boy. Brandon was different. He had been her lifesaver.

"Mom would love Stef and Lena. She would be happy that we found them." Jude tried to explain to Callie. "They can give us the happiness that we have always wanted."

"What about Brandon?"

Jude shrugged. "I won't tell anyone what I saw. If you and Brandon can keep it a secret then I can too."

Callie didn't say anything.

"We have been through a lot of bad things together. It is our turn to have good things happen to us…But it will only be right if we are together." Jude told her. "Please…Please come home."

Callie hugged her brother.

"Callie," Lena said as she rounded the corner. There was no way that Callie could run now. It was too late.

"Jude, we told you to stay by the car."

"I had to stop her." Jude told them.

"Callie, are you alright?" Stef asked her.

Callie nodded.

"Well I think we need to talk." Stef informed her.

Callie looked at Wyatt. She should have known that he would call them.

Wyatt felt bad about calling the moms back, but he knew that in the end it was the best thing for Callie. She needed to go home with her family.

Callie walked past Wyatt without speaking. He sighed.

"She will get over it." Stef patted him on the back as she followed Callie into the hotel room.

Jude started to follow behind Stef when Lena grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him back. "Maybe you should stay out here and let us talk to Callie."

"Okay," he agreed.

"But don't run off." Lena warned him.

Jude smiled.

"We can hangout." Wyatt told him. Jude followed Wyatt down the stairs. They sat down.

"Why did you let her go with you?" Jude asked.

"You don't waste anytime do you?" Wyatt chuckled.

"You should have brought her back home." Jude looked up at Wyatt. "She wasn't thinking when she hitched a ride with you."

"I know that. That's why I called Stef and Lena. I would never hurt Callie." Wyatt had regretted letting Callie ride with him, but he also knew that she was safer with him than on her own. "And at least she is okay now. Hope you can forgive me."

Jude shrugged. "I probably can."

"Good." Wyatt smiled. He hoped everything was going okay for Callie and the moms. He wasn't sure that Callie would ever forgive him.

* * *

Upstairs, Callie was sitting on the bed. Stef and Lena were standing across from her. It was silent. Callie wished they would start talking already or at least sit down. They were making her even more nervous.

Stef was trying to calm down inside. She was mad, hurt and felt betrayed. Part of her wanted to strangle Callie and the other part wanted to hug her and never let go.

Lena sighed. "Callie," she felt like it was better for her to start the conversation rather than Stef. She could only imagine what Stef would say. "We…We were worried sick about you."

"What were you thinking? Were you not happy with us? Did something happen? Because honestly none of this makes sense." Stef blurted out.

Lena gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Lena but it doesn't make sense. I'm not going to sit here and sugarcoat it for anyone."

She grabbed Stef's arm and pulled her away from Callie. "I thought we agreed that we would talk to her calmly and rationally."

"That was before I saw her." Stef replied. "I just want answers."

"I'm sorry." Callie stood up. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Both moms turned their attention back towards Callie.

"All I can do is say that I am sorry."

"That isn't all that you can do." Stef spoke up. She wasn't going to let her off that easily. "You can explain to us your thought process. You can tell us if there was something that we did wrong. Do you not want us to adopt you?"

Callie didn't say anything.

"We thought you were happy with us." Lena told her. She usually could read people so much better than she had read Callie. "You seemed to be adjusting to our family."

"It has nothing to do with the two of you." Callie finally told them. She wanted to tell them the whole truth. She wanted to tell them how she had fallen for Brandon. She wanted them to know about the kiss and what Jude had said to her. But she knew that would ruin everything. They would never be able to forgive her. She knew if she told them the truth they would send her away. She would probably have to live in a group home, and she definitely didn't want that. That was why she had ran away. She thought they were better off without her.

"Well then what is all of this about?" Lena asked. "We want the truth."

"I….um…Wyatt was my only friend at school. With him gone I felt alone. I wanted to get away for a while." Callie bit her bottom lip. Hopefully they wouldn't see right through her. "I didn't really think you guys would notice."

"Of course we would." Stef scoffed. She really was exasperated by this point. "That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard."

They didn't buy it. Callie didn't know what else to say.

"Believe it or not Callie, we love you." Stef wanted her to understand that.

"Asking you and Jude to be a part of our family was one of the happiest moments in our lives." Lena smiled. "But if that isn't what you want then we understand."

"You can't spend your whole life running away, Callie." Stef sat down beside Callie on the bed. "At some point you are going to run out of breath."

"I'm not used to people caring about me." Callie told them. "I thought you guys would be better off just adopting Jude."

"Is that what you want?" Stef asked her.

Callie shook her head. It really wasn't what she wanted. She loved Brandon, but she had always wanted a family for her and Jude.

"We still want to adopt you, Callie." Lena told her. "We feel like our family isn't complete without you and Jude." Lena sat down on the other side of Callie. "You can tell us anything. We are here for you."

Callie nodded. "Did you call my probation officer?"

"Yes," Stef answered. "We are very lucky that they have agreed not to send you back to juvie." Stef told her. "You have two options…You can go back home with us or Bill has found a group home that can take you in."

"If you go back with us things will be different, but we really do hope that is the option you choose."

Callie sighed. A group home was not an option. "I want to go home with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Stef questioned her.

Callie nodded. "Yeah…I was…I was stupid to think I could run away with Wyatt."

"You think?" Stef raised her eyebrow while Lena reached around Callie to pop her on the back.

"I think you are making a good choice." Lena was the first to hug her. "We will figure all of this out together."

"You don't have to do any of this on your own. We are here for you." Stef joined in on the hug. "Grab your stuff and let's go home."

A few minutes later, Callie and the moms walked outside and joined Wyatt and Jude.

"Thanks Wyatt," Stef told him as she passed. "You drive carefully."

"I will. Thanks." Wyatt looked at Callie.

"Can we have a minute?" Callie asked.

"A minute," Lena warned her.

"We will be right over there. So no funny business." Stef grabbed Jude and all three of them walked to the car.

"Don't hate me." Wyatt started. "I only did what I thought was best for you."

"I know. You did the right thing" Callie could barely make eye contact with him. "Have a safe trip."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Callie hugged him. "I know I'll thank you one day."

"Yeah…I'm only a phone call away."

"Yeah…Well I should go." Callie pointed towards the moms and Jude and started to walk away.

"Goodbye Callie." Wyatt shouted as she made her way to the car.

She knew that the situation wasn't over. She and Jude had agreed to keep the secret, but Brandon was another story. She hoped that he would keep the kiss a secret. It was the only way that she and Jude could have the family they always wanted.

* * *

**Should I continue? Let me know what ya'll thought! **


	2. Ep 11 Ch 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the support. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 11 Chapter 2

At the Foster house, Mike was in the kitchen trying his best to make breakfast and fix lunches. He wasn't exactly sure how Stef and Lena managed to handle this task every single day. Mike looked up to see Sharon walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I thought Stef put you on a plane."

"She did." Sharon answered. "But I know when my daughter needs me and when this family needs me. My life can wait." She could see that Mike was struggling with the lunches. "Move over," she bumped him with her side playfully. "I think you could use a little help."

Most day Mike would have protested, but today he was okay with it. He didn't want to let Stef down. "Thanks."

"It is very nice of you to help them out." Sharon complemented him. "Brandon told me that you have been around a lot more."

"Yeah well I am his father." He said in his defense. He wasn't sure where Sharon was going with her speech.

"I think it is a good thing. Every boy needs a father. I think it would be good for you to be a father figure for Jesus and Jude."

"I'm not their father. I don't think Lena or Stef would want that." Mike informed her.

"If you aren't overbearing and pushy I think they would welcome the extra help. If you haven't noticed, they are drowning in children." Sharon laughed.

Mike chuckled and tried to process the thought.

"You are a good father Mike. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Sharon, I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Yeah…Don't let it go to your head." She tapped him on the shoulder with one of the lunch bags.

* * *

Upstairs the kids were in Brandon's room.

"I don't think your dad is going to fall for the whole Jude went to school early act." Mariana told the boys.

"I think we should tell him the truth." Brandon suggested.

"Or we could say we didn't know he snuck off." Jesus smiled. "I really don't feel like being grounded again. So let's play dumb."

"You are good at that." Mariana picked at him. Jesus did not find it amusing.

"We can't throw Jude under the bus like that." Brandon was always the voice of reason.

"Kids let's go!" They heard Mike yelling up the stairs.

"Maybe he won't notice." Jesus said as they exited the bedroom and headed downstairs.

The kids walked into the kitchen. They were surprised to see their Grandma.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Brandon asked.

"I thought your ole dad here could use a little help. Besides I felt bad leaving sweet Jude while he was worried about his sister." She looked around the room for her sweet boy. "Where is Jude?"

"Would you believe he is already at school?" Jesus smiled.

Mike and Sharon folded their arms. The kids looked at each other guiltily.

* * *

The kids got out of the car. "I can't believe your dad took away our cellphones." Mariana complained. "Moms never take them away while we aren't at home."

"That's because they want to track our every move…Like Stalkers." Jesus exaggerated.

"Come on guys. It isn't that big of a deal. We shouldn't have helped Jude sneak away. Something bad could have happened." Brandon told them.

"Uh," Mariana rolled her eyes. "Stop being so perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Brandon said defensively. He hated when people called him perfect.

"Yeah right man…And I have all A's." Jesus said as he ran past Brandon.

"Don't forget we have to go straight home. I'll be waiting by the car." Brandon reminded both of them.

They shrugged him off and walked away.

"Hey you." Talya kissed his cheek. He didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should talk." Brandon knew that it was over between the two of them.

* * *

Mariana found Lexie at her locker. "Hey girl…Are you all packed?"

Lexie nodded. "Yeah." She closed her locked her door.

"I can't believe you are going to be gone for two weeks. Thank goodness it is only for two weeks."

"Mariana," Lexie sighed. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What? Are you staying an extra week?"

"We aren't coming back." Lexie tried to fight back her tears. She knew she had to tell them.

"Wait…What?" Mariana was confused. "I thought it was only for a visit."

Lexie pulled her into the girl's room. She didn't want Jesus to see them upset. "I did too, but my parents think it is for the best."

"How could this be for the best?" Mariana was still in shock. "Your whole life is here."

"I know that." Lexie told her. "I don't have a choice."

"Jesus is going to be devastated."

"I don't think I'm going to tell him."

"You have to tell him." Mariana was outraged. "You can't leave without telling him."

"Mariana."

"I wish you would have told me sooner. You leave tomorrow. That isn't enough time to do all of the things best friends are supposed to do together." Mariana couldn't do anything but hug Lexie. "I'm going to miss you so much."

* * *

Talya and Brandon were in the music room. "Brandon, if you are going to break up with me again you could have done that outside." Talya stood with her arms folded.

"We shouldn't have gotten back together." Brandon sighed. "I need time to think about things."

"What things? Or is more like who you need to think about?" Talya rolled her eyes. "I know this has to do with Callie."

Brandon didn't say anything.

"What kind of hold does she have on you? You've gone crazy ever since she came into town."

"This isn't about Callie." Brandon lied. "This is about us. I know it isn't going to work out."

"She is going to hurt you." Talya said unemotionally. "Girls like that are all the same. She is going to screw up again, and your family is finally going to see the real Callie."

"Callie is a good person who has been dealt a bad hand. But I'm not going to sit here and talk to you about Callie…Especially if you can't find anything nice to say about her."

Talya glared at him.

"Whether you believe it or not, I'm not breaking up with you because of Callie."

"Just keep telling yourself that Brandon." She stomped out of the room.

Brandon sighed. That was actually easier than he thought it was going to be. Talya's bad attitude reassured him that he had made the right decision. Even if he didn't love Callie, he wouldn't want to be with Talya.

* * *

Jesus was about to walk into the classroom when Mariana stopped him. "Lexie had to leave school early. I think you should go check on her."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She just needs to talk to you." Mariana was trying not to cry. She knew it wasn't her place to tell him.

"Moms will kill me if I get caught skipping school." Jesus had done a lot of things, but he had never skipped school.

"They won't catch you. Besides I'll cover for you."

Jesus sighed. "Fine but if I get in trouble you are doing my chores for a month." Jesus said as he walked off. He hoped everything was okay with Lexie. "You better cover for me with Mike too." He yelled.

"I will." Mariana bit her bottom lip. She and Lexie had been through everything together. The fact that she was leaving and not coming back was beginning to set in. She knew Jesus would be heartbroken. They would have to help each other through it like they always did.

* * *

Lena, Stef, and the kids were almost home. They decided to grab some lunch first. Callie and Jude were sitting by themselves. Lena was watching from afar.

Stef was on the phone. "I know Mike. I should have called you as soon as we found him. Yes. We will handle the kids when we get home." Stef sighed. "Thank you Mike. For all of your help." Stef walked towards Lena and sat down.

"How's it going at home?" Lena asked.

"Mike took the kids' cellphones."

"Did you tell Mike we don't usually take their cellphones when they aren't at home?" Lena chuckled.

Stef nodded. "He thought they needed to be punished. He said he was sorry. He thought that was the normal parent thing to do."

"We aren't normal." Lena laughed. "But good for Mike for trying." He really had come a long way since she met him ten years ago.

Stef sighed and touched Lena's leg. "You don't have to watch them so intently."

"I don't want to lose either one of them. I feel like if I take my eye off them for one second they will be gone just as fast as they came into our lives." Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder. "I didn't know when we took them in that I would fall in love. Now I don't think our family would be the same without them."

"I agree." Stef smiled. "They complete the Adams-Foster Clan."

"I called Bill while you were on the phone with Mike. He had a couple of suggestions about Callie's community service. I think it will be good for her."

"Great. I'm just relieved that Bill and her probation officer agreed that sending her to juvie or a group home were not good options."

"Her probation officer agreed that we were the best thing for her. " Lena smiled. "He said he hoped he didn't regret going out on a limb for her. I told him we would make sure she never did anything like this again."

"Oh she isn't going to run away again. I'm going to make sure of that." Stef sighed. "Besides I think Jude got through to her."

"Thank goodness for Jude." Lena smiled and kissed Stef's cheek. They knew that it was going to be an uphill battle with Callie, but they were ready.

* * *

"Lena won't stop staring at us." Jude looked over at Lena. She wasn't even hiding her death stare.

"I think she is staring at me." Callie sighed. "She is probably scared I'm going to bolt again."

"Are you?"

Callie shook her head. "I won't leave you again Jude. You told me that I was being selfish about Brandon. I thought running away was the answer but that was the most selfish thing I could have done." Callie reached over the table and placed her hands on top of Jude's. "You have always been the most important thing in my life. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"Do you think Brandon will understand?"

"It was just one kiss, Jude. Weddings make people do crazy things. We weren't think clearly." Callie sighed. "But I'm thinking clearly now. I know what I want and what the two of us need. We need a family. We need this family."

Jude smiled. That's all he wanted to hear.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought! **


	3. Ep 11 Ch 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome. I want to clear up a few things. This is not a Brallie story. I hope I don't lose any readers. Hope you all can stick with me. There will be a lot of Brallie scenes! They will have to learn how to be brother and sister. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions or would like to see something happen. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 11 Chapter 3

Jesus arrived at Lexie's house to see her sitting on the front porch. "What are you doing here?" She knew Mariana couldn't keep a secret.

"Mariana said you needed me. Are you okay?" Jesus sat next to her.

Lexie realized Mariana hadn't told him yet. "I love you. I want you to know that."

"Of course I know that. I love you too." Jesus kissed her cheek. "But why did you leave school early?"

She took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him the truth. "My parents have decided that we aren't coming back in two weeks."

"That sucks. Are you going to be gone for like a month?" Jesus obviously wasn't on the same page as Lexie.

"We aren't coming back." Lexie admitted. She could see his face change to sadness in a matter of seconds. "At all."

"No." Jesus blurted out. "They can't do that to us. You can just stay here. You can stay with my family."

"Jesus, I have to go with them."

They both sat silent for a moment. Jesus was trying to process what she had told him. "What does that mean for us?"

"I'll always love you, but I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me. I think we should break up." Lexie had tears in her eyes.

"No way," Jesus shook his head. "We are not breaking up. I will wait for you. We will figure this out."

"Jesus, it isn't that simple. I'm going to be a million miles away. It is better for us to breakup now rather than later." Lexie touched his cheek. "Just think about it. Breaking up is for the best."

"I'll never be able to stop loving you." Jesus wasn't ready to let her go. It was like someone had punched him in the stomach. "I don't want any of this. I just want you." He leaned back so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Can we just stay with this for the rest of the day? I want to hold you until you have to leave."

Lexie nodded and then looked up at him. "My parents aren't home."

They both stood up and walked inside.

* * *

Stef, Lena, Callie, and Jude walked into the house. "Finally," Stef sighed. "It is so good to be home."

"Oh my goodness." Sharon said as she walked into the foyer.

"Mom!" Stef was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you needed me." She hugged Callie. "I'm so happy you are okay."

Callie didn't respond. She just nodded.

"And you mister. You gave us quiet a scare." She hugged Jude.

"I'm sorry. I promise never to do anything like that again." Jude felt horrible about sneaking away.

"You definitely won't." Stef rubbed his shoulders.

"Alright you two, why don't you go upstairs for a little while? Stef and I need some time to talk about all of this." Lena told the kids.

Callie and Jude both nodded and walked upstairs.

Stef and Lena walked into the kitchen.

Sharon followed. "Thank God you found her."

Stef looked at her mom. "So Mike didn't tell me you were here."

"You didn't tell Mike you had Jude." Sharon smiled at her. She was always able to give Stef a run for her money.

"In our defense we didn't know we had Jude until this morning." Lena explained.

"Lord knows what he heard us talking about." Stef could only imagine. She had been pretty upset on the way to get Callie.

"Maybe he was asleep the whole way." Sharon tried to lighten the mood.

"I hope so." Lena said as she sat down across from Stef.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sharon asked as she sat next to Stef.

Stef smiled. She was too exhausted to say anything.

"Actually Sharon I thought that Stef and I would figure that out." Lena told her. Stef was glad for the assist. Her mom was extremely nosy.

"Oh yes, Oh God yes of course. I'll leave you two to it." Sharon touched Stef's shoulder gently before walking out of the room.

"She is something else." Stef laughed.

"It is kind of good to have her. She makes the situation easier to handle." Lena rested her head in her hands. "I'm so tired."

"I know love, me too. I just want to wake up and realize the past few days were just a bad dream."

"Unfortunately life doesn't work that way." Lena reminded her. "Especially not our lives."

"What were we thinking having all these children?" Stef chuckled.

Lena smiled. "We were thinking we never wanted a peaceful moment ever again."

* * *

Brandon and Mariana were standing outside by the car. Mike was looking under the hood. "I don't know what is wrong with it." Mike looked at the two kids. "We will leave it here tonight and call a tow truck in the morning. You two can ride with me." Mike looked around. "Where is Jesus?"

Mariana had told Brandon the truth about Lexie. "Today is Lexie's last day here. Her family is moving overseas and have no plans to come back."

"I think moms would understand." Mariana told him.

"Alright." Mike motioned for them to get in the car. "Let's go."

* * *

Jesus and Lexie were lying in her bed. Lexie had her head rested on his chest. "I know my parents are going to be home soon. I almost don't mind them catching us."

"They would kill me." Jesus kissed her forehead. "But I do wish that we could stay like this forever."

"I'll miss you every day." Lexie sat up in the bed.

"Do you still want to breakup?" Jesus asked her. Hopefully after what they just did she had changed her mind.

She nodded. "That is the best thing for us to do. We are young, and I can't ask you to wait for me."

"I would. I would wait for you forever." Jesus leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Brandon, Mariana, and Mike walk into the house. Brandon ran upstairs. Mariana and Mike walked into the kitchen.

Sharon was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Thanks for picking us up Mike." Marianna said. "Oh hey Grandma. I thought you were moms. Where are they?"

"On the back porch." She pointed. Mariana headed that way. "Is something wrong with the car?"

"Yeah couldn't get the damn thing to start. I'll take a look at it tomorrow. Hopefully it is nothing too serious."

"Just another thing for Stef and Lena to worry about."

"Yeah well I will help with it the best that I can." Mike was trying to help out.

* * *

Mariana found her moms resting on the back porch.

"Hey love." Stef greeted her.

Mariana sat down between her moms. "I have something to tell you."

"We already know about Jude." Stef told her.

"This is about Lexie." Mariana sighed.

"What's wrong with Lexie?" Lena didn't think she could take any more bad news.

"Her family isn't coming back."

"Oh no. I thought they were only going to be gone for two weeks."

"That's what we all thought." Mariana looked between both of her moms. "I'm going to miss her so much."

"Oh sweetie." Lena wrapped her arms around her.

"How's Jesus taking it?" Stef asked.

"He is with her now."

"This isn't going to be good for him." Lena was so ready for this day to be over.

"I'm sorry love. I wish this family could just catch a break." Stef and Lena wrapped their arms around her.

Mike walked out onto the porch.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Stef asked.

Mariana shook her head. "I don't think they can take any more bad news."

* * *

Brandon walked into girl's room. She was now sitting on her bed. When Brandon came upstairs she had been in the shower.

"Thank God you are okay." He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine." Callie took a deep breathe. She was trying to find the right words to say.

"Did you runaway because of me? Because of the kiss?"

"Brandon, when my mom died my whole world fell apart. The only constant in my life has been Jude." She fought back her tears. "We used to pretend what it would be like to find a family. Our imaginations always ran wild. The parents would be famous people, doctors, or world travelers. But most of all we just prayed that someone would love us and take care of us."

"I love you Callie." Brandon wanted her to know that. He had never felt this way about anyone.

"Brandon, your family is ten times better than anything we could have imagined. We prayed for at least one mom and we got two incredible moms." Callie had tears streaming down her face. "Jude and I need a family. But not just any family. We need this family."

"We can talk to my moms. We can convince them how we feel about each other. They will understand." Brandon wasn't ready to give her up.

Callie shook her head. "We shouldn't have kissed Brandon. I was caught up in the moment. Please understand that this is what I need."

Brandon sighed, "What about what I need? What about what I want? No one ever asks me what I want or what I need."

"I'm sorry Brandon."

"I…"

"Callie…Oh hey honey." Stef said as she walked into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

Brandon looked at Callie. "No of course not. I was just telling Callie that we are happy to have her home. This is where she belongs."

"I agree." She turned towards Callie. "Lena and I need to talk to you." She then turned to Brandon. "And as for you my friend we will have a family meeting after dinner to discuss Jude sneaking away and your involvement."

He nodded.

"Five minutes Callie." Stef said as she walked out of the room.

"Can we please go somewhere and talk about your decision?" Brandon asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm about to be grounded for life, and besides Brandon it wouldn't make a difference. I've made my decision."

"Great. Welcome to the family." Brandon said as he walked out of the room.

Callie fell back onto the bed. She felt bad for hurting Brandon, but she couldn't ruin her chance at a family. She had made the right decision.

…

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought! I had a hard time with the Callie and Brandon scene and the Stef, Lena and Mariana scene. Hopefully you guys liked it. **


	4. Ep 11 Ch 4

**Thanks again for all the support. Here is the last chapter in this episode. Let me know what you think. Should I continue with the next episode? **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 11 Chapter 4

Callie was still sitting on her bed trying to process what had happened between her and Brandon.

Mariana walked into the room. "Callie," she ran over to her bed and hugged her. "We were so worried about you."

"So I've heard." Callie stood up after Mariana finally released her from the hug.

"You didn't run away because of me, did you?" Mariana asked.

Callie shook her head. "No of course not Mariana."

"Good because I thought we were getting closer, and I'm really excited about having you as my sister." Mariana smiled. "We need more girls around here."

"Well now I have to go downstairs and face your moms." Callie sighed. "I feel like I'm walking to my death."

"Don't worry. They won't be too hard on you." Mariana tried to reassure her. "This is your first offense."

"Yeah but my first offense was huge."

"Just be honest with them. They like that most of all." Mariana smiled. "Once you are grounded you are officially a part of the family."

Callie sighed again. She was nervous about the grounding part. She was most nervous about the being honest part.

* * *

Stef and Lena were waiting for Callie on the patio. Callie walked outside.

"Hey love, take a seat." Stef pointed to the seat directly in front of them.

Callie's heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. She sat down like she was told.

"Callie," Lena began.

"First, can I say something?" Callie asked, hoping they would say yes.

Stef and Lena shared a look before Lena nodded for her to go ahead.

"I'm sorry for running away. We haven't had anyone to care about us in so long that I have forgotten what it feels like." Callie closed her eyes and then opened them back. She was trying to say the right thing. "I was scared. I didn't expect for the two of you to care so much. But I promise from this point on I'm going to do better. I'm going to try harder. You guys have nothing to worry about."

"Well that's good Callie." Stef told her. "We are glad to hear that."

Lena looked at Stef and then back at Callie. "I feel like we have lectured you enough. You know how we feel about what you did. And we know what was going through your mind when you did it. I don't feel like there is any need to discuss it any further."

Callie was relieved. Maybe they weren't going to punish her.

"We are moving forward from here on out." Lena continued.

"However, there are consequences for your actions, Callie." Stef added.

There it was. They were going to lay down the hammer. Jesus always talked about it and now it was going to happen to her.

Stef pulled out her cellphone. "This will stay in the box in the kitchen when you are at home. Anytime you leave this house you are to have this with you at all times."

"So you can track me." Callie spoke up.

Stef and Lena both nodded.

"We need to know where you are. We want to trust you again." Stef said.

"Also, Bill and your probation officer have worked together to keep you out of juvie." Lena told her. "There is a community center downtown. It is a place for kids with troubled backgrounds to hangout. They have counselors on hand and things for the kids to do."

"Is it Hope and Heart?" Callie asked.

Lena nodded, "How did you know?"

"I almost went there one time, but I didn't think that I needed to talk to anyone. Are you guys going to make me talk to someone?" Callie asked. Talking in group was hard enough. She didn't want to talk one-on-one with anyone.

"You want have to talk to anyone unless you want to. They are short on volunteers. You will do your community service hours there. You need 200 hours of community service."

"That's a lot," Callie blurted out.

"You will be going there every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday starting next Monday." Stef informed her. "You will still go to group on Saturdays as well."

Callie couldn't believe how many hours she would have to do. She definitely wouldn't have a life.

"We would also like you to get involved at school. Pick some kind of activity that you like. Get to know people." Lena told her. "It will be good for you."

"You are also grounded until we feel we can trust you again. That means you are either at school, at home, at group, or Heart and Hope. That's it." Stef informed her. She hoped they weren't being too hard on her.

Callie was a little frustrated. "So I'm grounded, I have to do 200 hours of community service, and you still want me to meet people and pick up an activity. How do you expect I do that?"

"We have all the faith in the world that you will figure that out." Lena told her.

Callie put her hands on her face.

"Callie, we just want to help you."

"I know."

"We love you Callie." Lena got up and sat next to her. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"I won't." Callie told them. "I promise." She wouldn't have a chance with being grounded and all the community service hours. "Can I go to my room?"

"Sure," Stef pointed. "Dinner will be ready soon. After dinner we are having a family meeting."

Callie stood up. She hugged Stef before going back inside the house.

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Lena asked.

Stef shook her head. "This is what she needs. She needs stability in her life. She needs us." Stef smiled.

Lena returned to her seat by Stef. "I love you." She kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Stef kissed her back.

"I can't believe it was three days ago that we got married." Lena smiled. "Do you think are whole life together is going to be this adventurous?"

"My life with you always has been." Stef smiled.

* * *

Jesus was lying on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Lexi. He couldn't believe that she was going to be gone. It wasn't fair.

He heard a knock on the door. He figured it was Jude. "Go away." He yelled. "I told you to read downstairs."

"Hey," Stef said walking in. "First, that is no way to talk to your mom and second, you did not tell me to read downstairs."

"Sorry mom." He said but didn't move.

"Scoot over," Stef nudged him and then sat down beside him. "Mariana told us about Lexi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well I know you are lying to me." Stef smiled. "So try again."

"It sucks. I know you and mama don't like us using that word, but that is the only word that makes sense to me. It isn't fair. I love her."

"Oh love, I know. I also know that you don't want to hear this, but one day it won't hurt as bad."

"I doubt that." Jesus sat up in the bed. "I'll never stop loving her."

Stef's heart broke for him. She knew that one day he would be able to get over Lexi. "I love you my boy." She kissed his forehead.

"Love you too mom."

"Grandma made dinner. It will be ready in five minutes."

Jesus nodded.

Stef walked into the hall. Mariana walked out of her room. "How is he? Lexi texted me and told me they broke up."

"He is upset, but I think eventually he will be okay."

"I hope so." Mariana hugged her mom. "I'm going to miss her so much."

"I know love." Stef hugged her tight. They all just needed to catch a break.

* * *

Mike was walking out of the house.

"Mike," Lena called for him. "You should stay for dinner. We are going to talk to the kids about what happened today."

"That's okay. I'm going to go. I have a meeting tonight."

"Oh." Lena was glad that he was trying so hard.

"But thanks for the offer."

"No thank you. You have been a big help the last few days. We couldn't have gotten through it without you." Lena smiled.

Mike nodded. "I was glad to help. I'll start working on the car tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too." Mike told her. "Besides as long as I'm suspended I have nothing else to do."

Stef came down the stairs. "Did they tell you when you could go back?"

"Hopefully soon." Mike sighed. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Mike walked out of the house.

"Is he okay?" Lena asked Stef.

"He will be as soon as he can get back to work." Stef told her. "I will be too."

"When do you go back?"

"Two weeks." Stef smiled. She could see Lena tense up. "I'll be fine. I'm going to be more careful this time."

Lena sighed. She didn't know what she would do without Stef, and she never wanted to find out.

* * *

Callie was sitting on her bed thinking about everything she had done and everything Lena and Stef had said. She was also thinking about Brandon and how awkward things were going to be.

Sharon walked into the room. "You got a minute, kid?" Sharon asked as she sat on Callie's bed.

"Yeah I have nowhere I can go for awhile."

"Ooh grounded?" Sharon asked.

"Yep." Callie sat up next to Sharon.

"I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you to be a part of our family."

"Really?" Callie was surprised. She and Sharon hadn't really talked that much. She didn't think that Sharon trusted her.

"Yes…You remind me of Stef." Sharon smiled. "She was a pistol growing up. Definitely had my hands full with that one."

Callie smiled. She could imagine Stef as a kid.

"But she always had a huge heart. I wish she and her father would kiss and make up. You know it is about damn time they did." Sharon babbled. She saw Callie's facial expressions. "Sorry. Sorry. That's not what I came in here to tell you. I came in here to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. You don't know this, but at first I didn't know if Stef and Lena were making the right decision about adopting the two of you."

"Oh," was the only way that Callie knew how to respond.

"But I was wrong." Sharon smiled. "You and Jude are two special kids, and I think that this family is right where the two of you belong." Sharon rubbed Callie's leg. "I think that you are a beautiful, smart young woman, and you have been dealt a rotten hand. But if you stick with this family, I think your hand is going to get a whole lot better."

"I'm hoping that is true Sharon."

"You can call me Grandma." Sharon hugged her. Callie hugged her back. "Do you accept my apology?"

Callie shook her head. "Of course I do."

* * *

The family had eaten dinner and were now all in the living area. Stef and Lena were standing in front of them. "Alright so you all know why we are here." Stef started.

They all moaned and groaned and nodded.

"Jude," Lena looked at him. "What you did was very dangerous?"

Jude nodded. "I know Lena. I'm sorry."

"And the three of you should not have let him go. You are the older siblings. You know better." Lena continued.

"Therefore, since you guys like working together you will spend Saturday cleaning out the basement, mowing the lawn, and cleaning the house." Stef informed them.

"What?" Mariana started to complain.

"No complaining or you will also be grounded." Stef looked at him.

"We love all of you very much. We are a family." Lena smiled. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Now everyone go upstairs and do your homework or something." Stef told them. "I need some peace and quiet."

They all got up.

"I really am sorry. I can clean the basement by myself. It was all my fault." Jude told Stef and Lena.

Jesus was right behind him. "No way little dude. If you have to do it then we will too." Jesus and Jude walked upstairs together.

Mariana hugged her moms and then walked upstairs.

Callie and Brandon walked out of the room last. "Brandon, can we talk?"

Brandon shook his head. "I've got a lot of homework. Maybe later." He walked past her and up the stairs.

Callie set at the bottom of the steps. Brandon wasn't going to make things easy on her.

In the other room Stef and Lena cuddled up. It had been the longest few days. They were happy to have their lives go back to normal.

* * *

**So let me know if I should continue? And if there is anything you want to see. **


	5. Ep 12 Ch 1

**You guys are the best. Totally felt loved after the last chapter. **

**I also wanted to say that Brandon is definitely going to be a jerk for a little while in this story. I will also use some of the stuff from the show but change it up a little bit.**

**This chapter is super short, but there are going to be five chapters in this episode. Yay! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 12 Chapter 1

It was Monday morning in the Foster house. After Callie's run away adventure, things had gone smoothly the rest of the week. The kids had spent all day slaving away on Saturday. Or at least that's what Jesus referred to it as. Lena liked to think of it as family bonding.

Lena and Stef were downstairs putting the finishing touches on the lunches and breakfast.

"I'll take Callie to Hope and Heart on my way to my doctor's appointment." Lena told Stef.

Stef nodded. "Great. Mike said he would take Brandon to piano since I'm stranded until the car is fixed." Stef pouted. Not only could she not work, but she had no means of escaping the house.

"I'm sure Mike will have the car up and running in no time." Lena was hopeful. He had been working his butt off the last week. "Jude has tutoring this afternoon. I'll pick him up after my appointment. Mariana and Jesus can walk home." Lena hoped she wasn't forgetting anything.

"KIDS!" Stef yelled. "LET'S GET A MOVE ON IT!"

Lena gave her a look. "Really?"

"I'm still healing." Stef laughed as she touched her bullet wound.

Lena was not amused.

Jude walked into the kitchen, breaking the tension. "Good morning." He was cheerful.

"Good morning sweetheart." Lena greeted him.

"Did you sleep alright?" Stef asked.

He grabbed the cereal as he nodded to answer her question.

Mariana and Callie were next to enter. "I can't believe we have to go to school after you forced us to do manual labor all day Saturday." Mariana complained.

"Oh honey," Stef looked at Lena. "That sounds to me like Mariana had a wonderful time Saturday. Maybe we should make her do it every Saturday for a month?" Stef eyed Mariana daring her to complain one more time.

Mariana shook her head. "No that's okay. I'm sorry." She was quick to retract her statement. One day she would learn not to complain, especially not in front of Stef.

Jesus ran into the kitchen distracting Stef from whatever else she was going to say. "Whoa there young man. What has gotten into you?"

"I thought I was late. I don't want to walk to school."

"Well there is no need for you to run like a crazy person." Stef told him.

"I'm driving you to school. But we need to hurry." Lena looked around. "Where's Brandon?"

"I think he is still asleep." Jesus said as he drank his orange juice.

"I'll go see." Callie stood up. Jude gave her a look.

"Thanks love," Stef smiled.

Callie and Brandon had barely spoken in a week. She knew they needed to work it out before Stef and Lena began asking questions.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in," She heard him say.

She opened the door. Brandon only had his underwear on.

"OH GOD!" Callie freaked out.

"Shit," Brandon said under his breath. "I thought you were Jesus."

Callie was frozen.

"Callie," Brandon motioned for her to leave.

"Oh year sorry." Callie shut the door. That wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

The scene changes to Lena and the kids arriving at school. Brandon hopped out of the car like it was on fire.

"Brandon, wait." Callie followed him. "Can we please talk?" She begged for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Callie, there is nothing to talk about."

"If you don't start talking to me your moms are going to get suspicious." She pleaded with him.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Brandon said as he marched off.

Callie sighed. He could be a real jerk. His attitude reassured her that she had made the right decision.

* * *

Mariana was standing at her locker.

"Hey girl," Kelsey snuck up behind her.

"Hey Kelsey," Mariana wasn't sure what to think about her. They did use to be friends once upon a time ago.

"So I heard about Lexi. I thought you could use a friend."

"I have plenty of friends." Mariana lied. She really didn't have that many friends. At least not ones like Lexi.

Kelsey looked around. "Really? Because I don't see any."

Mariana didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that was rude. I think we should be friends again." Kelsey smiled. "I miss you."

Mariana looked around again. She didn't see any other options. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" Kelsey hugged her.

* * *

Jesus walked into his class and sat down.

"Hey," a girl whispered

"Hey Jenna." Jesus grabbed his book out of his bag.

"I heard about Lexi."

"Yeah." Jesus didn't want to talk about it.

She slipped a piece a paper in his hand. "I hope you get over her soon and use that number. I'll be sure to answer." She kissed his cheek.

Jesus sighed. He didn't want to be flirted with. He just wanted Lexi.

* * *

Callie is about to walk into class.

Talya bumps into Callie. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't." Callie rolled her eyes.

Talya stopped her from going into the classroom. "Brandon broke up with me."

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure that is your fault."

"Brandon and I aren't together." Callie informed her. "I'm getting adopted."

"Yeah but I bet if you could you would have him. I know you want him."

"You don't know anything." Callie walked past her.

Talya rolled her eyes.

Brandon was watching from afar. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked out of school.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought! **


	6. Ep 12 Ch 2

**Thanks again for all the support. **

**This episode isn't my favorite, but it sets up a lot of the story. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 12 Chapter 2

Brandon was sitting on the beach. He didn't care if he got into trouble. He just needed to get away. He was tired of being called perfect. He wasn't perfect. It wasn't fair that he was held to such high standards. He was sick of it.

"What are you doing out here?" A blonde headed girl sat beside him. Her hair was long and straight. Her eyes were blue like the ocean. She was beautiful, but Brandon knew she was in a completely different league than him.

Brandon just looked at her. He didn't know who she was. He didn't owe her an explanation.

"I'm Lauren. We have a couple of classes together."

Brandon shrugged. He really didn't remember her.

"I guess you wouldn't really know me. We don't actually hangout in the same social circles." She smiled. "You are a good boy."

"What makes you think I'm a good boy?" Brandon asked.

"You are Brandon Foster. You are the piano prodigy and son of the vice principal. Good boy." She giggled. "Although, you are skipping class right now. Maybe you have a little bad in you."

"Maybe I have a free period."

Lauren shook her head. "We have a couple of classes together." She must have Timothy's class with him. "So Brandon, do you want to tell me what you are really doing out here?"

Brandon sighed, "I needed a break. I'm tired of being such a "good" boy." He mocked her previous statement.

"I can help you with that." Lauren touched his shoulder. "I'm definitely not a good girl."

"Oh really."

"You could go to the club with me tonight."

"How can you get into a club?" Brandon questioned her.

She pulls her ID out of her purse. "With one of these. It works perfectly."

"I don't have one of those."

"I could get you one." She pulls out her phone. "Smile." She took a picture of him. She looks at her phone. "I don't think it is your best picture, but it will have to do."

He stood up. "You don't have to do that. I have a piano lesson tonight."

Lauren rolled her eyes and stood up next to him. "Brandon, you are always going to be labeled a good boy if you always act like a good boy."

Brandon didn't say anything.

"When you are ready to take a walk on the wild side give me a call." She took his phone and typed in her number. She then walked away.

…..

Mariana was outside on the quad reading for one of her classes.

"What ya reading?" Chase sat down beside Mariana.

"Hey Chase," Mariana was giddy. "I'm just reading for class."

"Oh yeah I hate reading, especially for class."

"I know me too."

"I might like reading better if we do it together." He smiled.

Mariana couldn't stop smiling. "I think I'd like that."

"Cool." He nodded. "I'll get back with you."

"I can't wait." Mariana couldn't believe Chase was talking to her. He was so popular and cute.

….

Callie was in the hallway. Jesus ran up beside her. "Hey sis."

"I'm not your sis yet, Jesus." Callie reminded him.

"Soon enough. How's it going?"

"It's going."

"Are you ready for Community Service today?"

"I guess so. Do you want to go with me?"

He shook his head. "I love ya but no thanks." He took a deep breath and touched his chest.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah…Sure…I'm fine."

"Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes…" He grabbed his chest again.

"There are two of my kids." Lena came up behind them.

"Hey mom," Jesus said before grabbing his chest and falling to the ground.

"JESUS!" Lena yelled.

"Jesus," Callie was shocked.

….

Brandon walks back into school.

"You are at school today?" Timothy corners Brandon.

Damn. Brandon thought to himself. He thought he was in the clear. "Yeah."

"I was about to ask your mom if you were sick."

Brandon didn't say anything. He thought it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm not going to tell your mom this time, but you have to make the class up in detention."

"I can't. I have a piano lesson today."

"Not today. You have detention." Timothy told him again. "Or I can tell your mom, and she can handle it."

Brandon sighed. "I'll see you in detention."

"I thought that's what your decision would be." Timothy said as he walked away.

Brandon leaned against the wall. Detention was not in his plan.

…

Lena and Jesus are in the nurse's office.

"I'm okay." Jesus tried to get up.

"Hold on." Lena stopped him. "You need to lie down."

"The nurse said that I was fine."

"Jesus, are you taking your medicine?'

"Yes," Jesus growled. "I'm taking my stupid medicine."

"Jesus." Lena gave him a look. "I'm just worried about you."

"I think it is the medicine causing me to do this." Jesus tried to explain. "I hate taking that stuff. It makes me feel weird."

"I'm going to call your doctor and set up an appointment." Lena told him. "We will talk about this then."

"Can I go now?" Jesus sat back up.

"No…You are going home."

"Seriously!" He was half excited.

"You are going to rest." Lena warned him. "I will give your mom strict orders to make sure that is what you do."

Jesus nodded. At least he was leaving school early.

….

Mike was working on the car. He was hopeful that he would get it fixed in no time.

Stef comes jogging up the driveway.

Mike shook his head and laughed. "I'm pretty sure Lena would freak out if she knew you went running."

"It was a slow jog…basically a brisk walk." Stef tried to cover it up. "Besides what Lena doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I'm surprised she doesn't have you under lock and key."

"I only have one week left. I'll finally get to go back to work." She looked at the car. "What about you?"

"Hopefully soon. The Captain says it is only a matter of time."

Stef sighed. She was ready for all of this to be over. She didn't want to think about Ana anymore. "Well good. In the meantime Mike if you need us to pay for Brandon's lessons…"

"No way." Mike stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "I've got it all under control."

Stef nodded. "I was just offering."

"Well thank you but everything is fine."

Mike's phone buzzes. He reads it. "Brandon has to stay late at school to work on a project. No piano today. He will walk home from school."

"Hmmm."

Mike's phone rings. "It's Lena." He was surprised. So was Stef. "Hi Lena. Yea." He looks at Stef. "Oh yeah. She just brought be a glass of water. Must have left her phone in the house. I'll tell her. You know what. I'll come get him. Yeah it is no problem. Alright. Bye Lena." Mike hung up.

"What happened?" Stef asked immediately.

"He is fine, but Jesus fainted at school. Lena wants him to come home and rest. She said absolutely no video games."

Stef smirked. "That's easier said than done."

"I'll go get him."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that."

"I'm positive." He closed the hood of the car. "You don't have a vehicle, and you need to shower. You don't want anyone else knowing your secret." He pointed to her running gear.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Okay. I'll tell that to Lena when I see her."

"Oh thanks Mike…You do that."

They both laughed. Stef was actually thankful for Mike the last few weeks. He had really stepped up his game. She was sad that he had to deal with the whole Ana thing. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have been at that house. She shouldn't have been at that house. But there was nothing they could do to change what had happened. They could only hope for the best from here on out.

….

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought! **


	7. Ep 12 Ch 3

**Thanks again for all the support. **

**That episode of the Fosters was intense. I can't wait until June! I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 12 Chapter 3

Mike and Jesus are on their way to the Foster house.

"So how you feeling?"

"I'm fine. If my mom isn't going to let me play video games I totally could have stayed at school."

"Yeah well that was one of Lena's orders."

Jesus nodded. He knew he was going to be stuck in his room without any fun.

"Why do you think you fainted?" Mike asked.

"I know it is these stupid pills. I wish moms would just listen to me. I've read about all these alternatives to the medicine. I think if they would let me it would work."

"Have you thought about taking up a sport?"

"I play volleyball." Jesus told him.

"What about a contact sport? I did wrestling when I was your age. It really helped me."

"No way my moms would go for it."

"You never know if you don't ask." Mike smiled. "Besides they can be pretty cool from time to time."

"Are you team moms?" Jesus asked with a laugh.

"Hey you know I may not always agree with them, but they have only ever had your best interest at heart." Mike smiled. He couldn't believe those words were actually coming out of his mouth. "If you explain to them how important it is to you, I'm sure they will agree. It never hurts to ask."

Jesus hoped he was right. He was tired of the medicine. He wanted to feel normal.

* * *

Brandon walks into detention and sits down. "The notes are on the board. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." Timothy told him as he walked out.

Brandon got his notebook out and started writing.

"Well, well, well," Lauren said as she walked into the room. "It looks like Timothy caught himself a good boy."

"What are you doing in here?" Brandon asked.

"It looks like we both got caught."

"Oh…I thought you were just following me."

Lauren sits down beside him. "You never know that could be true too."

Brandon smiled.

"Got some paper?"

"Sure," Brandon tore her off a sheet and handed it to her.

"Got a pen?"

"Here," Brandon handed her a pen. "Do you ever come prepared?"

She shook her head. "I leave that up to the good ones."

Brandon sighed. She was definitely something else.

* * *

Callie walked into the kitchen at the Community Center. A lady in the front told her that's where she needed to go. No one else was in there. She sat down at the bar area waiting for someone to come in. The lady also told her that Steve, the owner, was out of town. His second in command would come find her and tell her what she needed to know.

After a couple of minutes a guy walked in. He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and was a little rough around the edges. He looked as if he were in his late teens, early twenties.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questioned her.

"I was waiting for someone to tell me what to do. It is my first day. My name is Callie."

"I can tell it is your first day Callie. There is a list on the refrigerator. Can you not read?"

"I didn't know what I was supposed to read." She stuttered. "The lady in the front said to wait for Steve's second in command."

"Yeah figures." He snatched the list off the fridge. He didn't even listen to what she was saying. "All the newbies are the same. Think they can get their hours just by sitting down."

Callie was furious with him. He didn't know her at all and here he was accusing her of things that were not true. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I'm here to work."

"Yeah right…Here…" He handed her the list. "Think you can manage or do I need to hold your hand."

Callie looked at him with disgust. "I can handle it thanks."

"Yeah we will see." He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Ryan." He said as he walked out of the room.

Callie couldn't believe how rude he was to her. She didn't want to come back.

* * *

Kelsey finds Mariana outside the school. "Want to walk home together?" She asked.

"Of course." Mariana was still smiling from her encounter with Chase.

"What's up with you?"

"You know Chase right?"

Kelsey nodded.

"He talked to me today. I think he might like me. I think I might like him."

Kelsey smiled. "You should totally go for that. He is a hottie."

"You think?" Mariana couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course. The two of you would be perfect for each other." Kelsey smiled deviously.

* * *

"Come on mom," Jesus follows Stef around the house. "Just think about it. It would be good for me."

Stef walks in the kitchen. Mike was drinking his lemonade. Stef looked at Mike. "You gave him the idea."

"I think it would be good for him. It was good for me." Mike told her. He hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

Stef sighed. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes Mom. I'm going to change my diet and exercise. I know I can make this work."

"Alright."

"Yes." Jesus felt like he had won.

"I have to talk to your mama first. If she says no then it is a no. Yes."

"Yes." Jesus agreed.

"You need to go lie down."

"Can I play video games?" Jesus asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Stef shot his hopes down.

He walked out of the room.

"Don't be mad at me." Mike was just trying to help.

"I'm not mad at you. I actually think it is a good idea."

"Did Stef Foster just agree with me on something? That never happened when we were married." He laughed.

"It will never happen again." Stef shot back. "I can promise you of that."

* * *

Lena sat in her car for a moment trying to take in what her doctor had told her. She could still get pregnant if that is what she wanted. She had always wanted to have a baby but then she met Stef. Her plans for herself changed. Stef had Brandon and then they had the twins. Now they had Callie and Jude. But Lena's heart would always hold a special spot for a baby.

Stef would never go a long with it. She was happy with the way things were. Lena couldn't believe she was even contemplating the idea. It was never going to happen. But then again if she didn't say anything about it she would probably regret it forever.

* * *

Brandon and Lauren walk out of detention.

"That wasn't so bad." Lauren is the first one to speak. "Timothy is pretty cool."

"Yeah. He is okay." He was one of Brandon's favorite teachers.

"Surprisingly I haven't had detention with him before."

Brandon nodded. "I've never had detention."

Lauren smirked. "Of course not. That would be too much rebelling for you."

"I can be a bad boy. You just don't know."

"Okay well come with me to the club tonight."

Brandon looked at his watch. He knew that he couldn't, especially not on a Monday night. "How about some other time?" He asked.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to hold you to that goodie two!" She laughed.

"Goodie two?" He as puzzled.

"Goodie two shoes…Because that's who you are."

"Maybe not for long."

"Yeah. We will see." She kissed his cheek again and walked away.

There was just something about that girl. She was different and fun. Brandon liked that.

* * *

Lena and Callie walk into the kitchen. Stef had started dinner. "Hi loves."

"Hi." Lena walks over to her and Stef gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Callie stands in the kitchen awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Stef notices.

"I didn't have a good time at community service." Callie decided to tell them the truth.

"It isn't supposed to be fun." Stef remarked.

Lena shot her a look. "Why not sweetie?"

"I think the guy in charge is a jerk."

"Well unfortunately that happens in life sometimes sweetheart." Lena told her. "Maybe next time will be better."

"Maybe I could change. I don't think it is going to work out."

Stef and Lena looked at each other. They didn't have to speak to know what the other one was thinking. "I'm sorry love, but we aren't going to let you do that." Stef informed her. "This is a great project for you, and we think it is best that you stick it out."

"But I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry he was rude, but we can't let you run away from this." Stef continued.

Callie mumbled a few things before walking out of the room.

"That went well." Stef kissed Lena's cheek again.

"Yeah well we weren't wrong." Lena told her. "We can't let her keep running. It will be good for her to learn this lesson."

Stef nodded. "I agree."

* * *

Callie was about to walk up the stairs when Brandon came barreling into the house.

"Hey." She was hoping he would respond.

He nodded before heading up the stairs and closing his door.

She didn't know what she was going to do with him. He was making this whole thing a lot harder than it actually had to be. It wasn't like they had been in some serious ten year relationship. It was one kiss and a bunch of words that didn't mean anything. At least they didn't mean as much to her as having a family did.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought! **


	8. Ep 12 Ch 4

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 12 Chapter 4

Stef walks out of the bathroom. Lena was getting dressed. "So you never did tell me how your doctor's appointment went yesterday?"

"Oh," Lena was surprised she asked. "Um it was…You know…" Lena didn't know if she should tell her about wanting a baby. She knew Stef would shoot it down without any thought. It was crazy to think they could handle another child.

"Okay." Stef decided not to ask any more questions. Lena obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Lena sat on the edge of the bed. "Actually um I got some…" Before she could finish her sentence they heard a knock on the door and before they could respond Jesus busted in.

"We could be naked." Stef told him.

"Sorry," Jesus cringed at the thought of the being naked. "I was hoping you weren't."

"What is it Jesus?" Lena asked with her arms folded.

"Did you guys talk about it? Can I wrestle?"

Lena and Stef looked at each other.

"Jesus, I'm concerned about it being too rough for you." Lena told him. He was her baby. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"It won't be. I promise I'll do my homework." Jesus would say anything he thought they wanted to hear. "I'll do whatever you guys want."

Lena sighed. "Alright…But Jesus there are conditions. If we see these alternative methods are not working you are going back on your pills."

"And if your grades slip any further you're benched, yes." Stef nodded for him.

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay. Don't make us regret our decision." Lena warned him.

"You won't. I promise." Jesus hugged them both. "You are the best." He said before walking out of their room and shutting the door.

"I think this is going to be good for him." Stef said after he left.

"I hope so." Lena wasn't as sure. "Mike did say it worked for him. It taught him discipline."

"Did you call Mike?"

"Yes," Lena nodded. "You said he suggested it. I wanted to ask his opinion."

Stef smiled. Their family sure had come a long way.

"What's with the smile?"

"I never thought I would see the day you and Mike were getting along."

"We are trying. That's the best that I can do."

"I'll take it." Stef kissed Lena's cheek. "Oh what were you going to tell me before ole what's his name busted in here?"

Lena thought about it for a moment. It just wasn't the right time yet. "Oh I don't remember. Must not have been all that important."

Stef didn't say anything. She walked back into the bathroom.

Lena would tell her eventually.

…..

Mariana was walking into school when Kelsey stopped her. "Hey girl." She hands her a bag. "I bought you a few things to help with your look."

"I don't need help with my look."

"If you want Chase to think you are sexy you actually have to be sexy."

Mariana opened the bag. "Oh wow. Kelsey I can't wear some of these things."

"You should think about it." Kelsey smiled. "Boys like Chase want girls who wear things in that bag."

Mariana nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Good girl…That's all I ask."

Mariana looked in the bag again. She didn't know if she could wear any of those things.

…

Jesus was at his locker. "Hey you." A girl walks up to Jesus. "How's it going?"

"Good." Jesus shut his locker door and walks off.

"I heard about Lexi."

"Yeah."

"Well if you ever want to hang I'm sure I can make myself free."

Jesus looked at her. She was cute. She looked a lot like Lexi, but she wasn't Lexi. "I'll think about it." He said before walking away. He needed to get over Lexi before he could think about any other girls.

….

Callie was sitting on the quad.

"Hey," Ryan said as he sat across from her.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to yell at me again?"

"No. I'm here to apologize." Ryan sighed. "I was a huge jerk yesterday."

"Yeah. I know." Callie stood up from the table.

"Please just let me explain." He stood up and rushed after her. "I can take you for coffee after you get out of school."

"No." Callie kept walking.

"Please. I promise you won't regret it."

"I can't." She turned to face him with her arms crossed. "How did you know this is where I went to school?"

"I read your file."

Callie sighed. "Well I'm so glad you can read."

"Callie…Please…I was having a bad day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Just after one day I can tell you are going to do great things at Hope and Heart."

Callie didn't say anything.

"I really want to get you that coffee."

"I'm grounded. My moms aren't going to let me out of the house to have coffee with the guy who yelled at me yesterday." Callie walked off.

This time Ryan didn't follow her. He sure hoped that she would come back to the center. She had really done a great job on her first day.

….

"Hey," Brandon said as he approached Lauren. She was walking down the hall.

"Sure you want to be seen with me, goodie two?" Lauren chuckled.

"Yeah…Actually I think I'm ready to take a walk on the wild side."

"Really?" Lauren didn't believe him.

"Yeah…How about that fake ID?"

"Are you sure?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah"

"Good. You won't regret it." Lauren kissed his cheek.

Callie walked into the building at exactly the wrong time.

Brandon noticed Callie. He pulled Lauren into a hug. "Thanks…I can't wait until we can be wild together." He whispered in her ear.

Callie walked away. She seemed unaffected by his games.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought! **


	9. Ep 12 Ch 5

**This is the last chapter in episode 12. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 12 Chapter 5

Stef and Lena were cuddled on the love seat outside. "This is so peaceful." Lena noted. They weren't used to the quiet, especially not with five kids running about.

"Yeah," Stef chuckled. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Jesus started wrestling today. Mariana stayed at school to study. Brandon was practicing piano. Jude is at Connor's. And Callie is in her room." Lena was out of breath. They had a lot of kids to keep up with, and she couldn't believe she actually wanted another one.

"How do you keep up with it all?" Stef didn't know what she would do without Lena.

"I'm very smart." Lena boasted.

"I am so lucky to have you." Stef kissed her gently. "Sometimes I wonder what we have gotten ourselves into with all these children."

"I love it. I couldn't imagine life without them." Lena told her.

"I do too. They definitely keep us on our toes." Stef agreed.

"Have you ever thought about maybe having more…" Before she could finish her sentence Callie walked outside.

"Am I interrupting?" Callie asked. "I can come back."

"Oh no it's okay Love." Stef waved for her to come over. "What's going on?"

Callie walked towards them. 'I um…" She stuttered.

Lena and Stef braced themselves for what she might say. It was never good when one of their kids stuttered.

"You guys were right about Hope and Heart." Callie told them. "Ever since my mom died I have been running from everything. I realize now that I don't have to run away anymore. I can come to the two of you." Callie told them. She knew it was easier said than done, but she was going to try her best. She knew that she had a good thing with Lena and Stef. She didn't want to ruin that.

"Of course you can." Lena confirmed. She was relieved to hear Callie trusted them. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I think the guy in charge was having a bad day. It happens." Callie shrugged. She knew a lot about bad days. "I think that you guys are right. It is a good project for me. I'm going to enjoy being around those kids. A lot of us have the same struggles."

Stef smiled. This was a huge step forward for Callie. She knew that it was an uphill battle with Callie, but they were getting closer. Stef just wanted to hug her and hold her tight, but she knew that might scare her. "We are proud of you for taking responsibility."

Callie nodded. She was about to walk back inside when she turned around. "Do you think I could go today? I'd like to talk to him." Callie needed to talk to Ryan. There was a lot she needed to stay.

Lena looked at Stef. She could tell by one look they were on the same page. They both nodded. "Sure. I'll take you." Lena told her.

Callie smiled. "Thank you." Callie hugged both of them. They weren't expecting the hug but accepted it happily.

* * *

Mariana and Kelsey were in the bathroom at school. "I told my mama I was going to stay late to study." Mariana told her from inside the stall.

"Just come out already. Let me see what you look like." Kelsey rolled her eyes. She was taking forever.

Mariana walked out. She was wearing a red top that was showing her stomach and a short black skirt.

"You look awesome."

"My moms would kill me if they even knew I tried this on." Mariana could see Lena's face. It would most likely be filled with disappointment. But Stef's face would be filled with anger. She never wanted to disappoint them or make them mad. She was still trying to gain their trust after the whole Ana thing.

"Come on Mariana the good thing about having two moms is that you don't have an overbearing dad." Kelsey smiled. "You don't have to wear that outfit if you don't want too, but you should wear some of the other clothes I left you. I can promise you that is what Chase is going to like."

Mariana smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look really hot. And she really wanted a boyfriend. Maybe her moms wouldn't be so mad at her.

"Stick with me girl. I can teach you all the tricks you need to know." Kelsey smiled. She was going to make sure that Mariana got everything that she deserved.

* * *

Jesus walked into wrestling practice. He sighed. The guys were a lot bigger than him. Maybe he was making a mistake.

"You new?" A girl walked in.

"Uh yeah." He looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I own that mat." She laughed. "I'm Emma." She extended her hand.

"Jesus," he smiled. He wasn't expecting there to be a girl on the team.

"Well come on. Don't be shy. Most of us don't bite." Emma walked towards the others, and Jesus followed her. At least he wasn't the smallest person on the team.

* * *

"Hey." Stef opened the door to Mike.

"Hey, sorry to just drop by." Mike leaned against the wall.

"Are you here to work on the car?" Stef thought he almost had it running.

"I got some news today." He seemed nervous.

Stef braced herself. "Okay." She wasn't sure she could take anymore bad news.

"The DA doesn't believe Ana's story because it keeps changing. I'm off the hook." Mike smiled. He had been so worried about going to trial. Now he didn't have to worry about it. He could finally breathe again.

Stef sighed in relief. "That's good." She was so happy. They could finally try to put that horrible night behind them.

"Yeah. I'm relieved. I don't have to go to trial."

"When do you go back on duty?"

"Captain Roberts wants me to take one more week off."

Stef nodded.

"But when I go back I'm going back at night." Mike sighed. "We won't be partners anymore."

"So I'll probably get a rookie."

Mike nodded. "Maybe not. The Captain didn't say it was forever."

"Alright." Stef hadn't wanted to be Mike's partner at first, but she was glad they were partners. Mike knew her better than anyone on the force. She didn't want a rookie partner.

"Also, Stef I wanted to apologize for that night." Mike had always felt guilty. He should have been a better partner. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten shot.

"Don't," Stef stopped him. "That night is over. We never have to talk about that night again." It wasn't his fault. He didn't need to blame himself. She didn't want to think about it ever again.

"Okay," Mike agreed.

"Okay."

They stood in the entryway awkwardly.

* * *

Lauren was waiting on the beach. "God, Vico, what took you so long?" She questioned as Vico finally made it to the beach.

"I had wrestling practice. You know that." He sat down beside her. "How are things going with your little friend?"

"He wants a fake I.D." She smiled. "I know you don't think that I can do this, but I can. I can make Brandon Foster wild. And once I do that he'll do whatever we want him to do."

"I don't think Brandon Foster has ever been in trouble." Vico warned her. "He is never going to agree to help us."

Lauren nodded. "He might not agree to help us, but I think he will agree to help me." Lauren smiled. "You have nothing to worry about cuz. We are going to be rich with the help of Foster."

* * *

Callie walked into the community center. Ryan was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was going through paperwork or something. He looked busy but bored out of his mind. "Reading my file?"

Ryan looked up from his paperwork. "Hey," he smiled when he saw it was Callie. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Callie sad down beside him. "I can't stay long. My foster mom is waiting outside."

"Okay…I want to explain my actions yesterday." Ryan started.

"No." Callie stopped him. "You don't have to say anything. I want you to know that I take this seriously."

He went to speak, but Callie stopped him. "I've been through a lot. I'm not like most sixteen year olds. I'm not just here to get the hours. Well I do have a lot of hours that I have to get, but that's beside the point. I know that I can make a difference here." Callie was sure that she could help the kids there. She was after all one of them. "You don't have to worry about me. I won't let you down."

Ryan smiled. Callie did seem different. He was sorry that he had been a complete jerk the first time they met. "Can I explain everything to you now?"

Callie shook her head. "I've got to go. But I'll be back tomorrow ready to work hard." Callie stood up and walked to the door. "See ya later."

Ryan nodded. He could probably learn a lot from her. He stood up before she walked out. "I promise that I will be a complete gentleman tomorrow. You will be so surprised."

"I hope so." Callie smiled and walked outside.

* * *

Kelsey was at home in her bedroom. Chase walked in. "Hey babe."

She hopped off her bed. "What are you doing here?" She hugged him. "I just got home. I was with Mariana."

"Oh really. How did that go?"

"Perfect…I have her right where I want her. She thinks you really like her." Kelsey smiled evilly.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Chase asked. Mariana was a sweet girl.

"Of course. Mariana never gets in trouble. I get shipped off to rehab, and her brother takes the fall. I want her to know how it feels to have everything ripped out from underneath her." Kelsey kissed him. "Don't back out on me now."

"I won't. I'm in this until the end."

Kelsey giggled and pushed Chase on the bed.

* * *

Mariana walked into the house. Callie walked down the stairs. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh nothing." Mariana couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling? What did you do?"

"I think a boy likes me." Mariana was so happy. She was finally going to have a boyfriend.

"Really?" Callie smiled. "Who?"

"Chase…" Mariana was gushing.

"Girls…" Lena walked into the foyer. "Dinner."

They followed Lena into the kitchen. Jesus and Jude were already sitting down. "Hey my babies." Stef greeted them.

"Where's Brandon?" Lena asked.

"Oh he texted me and said he was going to be late. We can save him a plate." Stef told her.

* * *

Brandon met Lauren at the diner. "So why did you call me?" Brandon asked.

"Thought you might want this." She handed him his ID. "You are going to have a lot of fun with that. I promise."

Brandon looked at the ID. He sighed. He knew having a fake ID wasn't a great idea, but he was tired of being known as the good boy. He was a teenager. These were supposed to be the best years of his life. He was ready to have some fun.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Back at the Foster house, the others were having dinner. Callie stared at Brandon's empty seat. Jude stared at Callie. Callie was worried about Brandon, and Jude was worried her. They weren't sure what was going to happen. Only time would tell if everything was going to work out for the best.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 12. Let me know if I should keep going. I would love to know what you all want to see. More dialogue? Less of some characters? More of others? **


	10. Ep 13 Ch 1

**Here is the beginning of Episode 13. This chapter is pretty short, but the rest of them are pretty long. **

**There is some Jesus and Jude in this episode. I had a request for a Jude story. I am going to work on that. Also, I'm going to work on making the scenes longer which will either make the chapters longer or make more chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

Episode 13 Chapter 1

Stef stared at herself in the mirror. She had her uniform on for the first time in over a month. It kind of felt weird, but it also felt like coming home. She had missed work more than ever, but she was also nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since her first day on the job. She wasn't just nervous. She was also scared. She didn't want to tell Lena that. She knew this day wasn't going to be easy for Lena either. She had never been a fan of Stef's job, but she loved Stef. That's all that mattered.

Stef walked into the bedroom. Lena took a breath.

"Don't forget to breathe." Stef reminded her.

"I can't help it. You wearing that uniform means that you are going back to work today." Lena looked away from Stef. "I'm not going to lie to you. That scares me."

"I know love. But it is my job. I'm going to be fine." Stef kissed Lena's cheek. "Do I need to remind you that I wasn't even working when I got shot?"

"But you wouldn't have run into that house if you hadn't been a cop." Lena told her. "And you know that is true."

Stef sighed. "You know what this is entirely too deep of a conversation to have before I have had my coffee." Stef grabbed her badge off of the nightstand.

"I'm just nervous." Lena admitted. "The first day is always the hardest right."

Stef nodded. "Tomorrow will be a new day."

"Will you still be a cop?" Lena pouted.

Stef smiled and then nodded. "You knew this before you married me."

"I'll be okay tomorrow." Lena assured her. "I promise."

Stef leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to tell her that she was scared too. But she didn't want to be weak. She didn't want to admit she was afraid. She had to be strong for both them. That was her role in the relationship. She was the brave one.

* * *

Mariana looks at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a shirt that showed her stomach, a short jean skirt and high heels.

Callie walks into their bedroom. "Are you wanting to die?" She chuckled.

"What?" Mariana looked at her confusedly.

"Your moms will hang you by your toes and beat you to death if they see you in that getup." Callie warned her. She knew Stef would never let her leave the house if she saw Mariana dressed liked that.

"Kelsey, says this is the style."

"I wouldn't use Kelsey's name when explaining it to your moms." Callie almost wanted to punch her for using that name in her presence. She wasn't a Kelsey fan. She knew Kelsey was a liar and knew that she would only end up hurting Mariana. But she wasn't going to push the issue. "Just change. It is way too early in the morning to deal with an argument."

Mariana nodded. "Okay. But I'm going to wear this outfit if Chase asks me out."

"Yeah that's what you think." Callie smiled. There was no way Stef or Lena would let her out of the house wearing that.

* * *

Brandon was still lying in bed. He knew that he needed to get up. His phone beeps. He smiles when he picks it up.

_Lauren: "Club tonight?"_

Brandon knew she wasn't going to give up until he agreed. He knew he shouldn't go, but that was actually what made it fun.

_Brandon: "I'll be there." _

He would just tell his moms he was studying. They would believe him. They had no reason not to.

* * *

Jesus stumbles on a book. He picks it up and throws it back down. "Jude!" Jesus screamed. "Would you please stop leaving your crap everywhere?!"

"You leave your crap everywhere." Jude said calmly. "This is my room too."

"Well if you don't stop leaving your mess everywhere I'm going to throw it out the window." Jesus continued to yell.

"No you won't. You can't do that." Jude hoped he wouldn't do that. That wouldn't be very nice.

Jesus picks up one of Jude's books. "Watch me."

"Hey," Lena said as she walked in the room. "What is going on in here?"

Both boys just looked at each other. Jude didn't want to get Jesus in trouble, and Jesus didn't want to implicate himself and risk being punished.

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you. But I do know that you are going to work it out." Lena told both of them. "And if I hear the word "crap" again from either of you there will be no video games for a week." Lena walked out of the room.

Both boys moaned and groaned. Jude wasn't going to let Jesus control him. It was his room too.

* * *

Brandon walked into the kitchen. Callie was eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey." She greeted him.

He nodded slightly to let her know he heard her.

Callie sighed. He was making this incredibly hard. She couldn't believe how immature he was being. "How's the Lit paper going?"

"It's going." He say coldly as he walks out of the room. Callie closed her eyes.

"Both of the Foster boys are being jerks." Jude said as he joined her.

"Are you having problems with Jesus?" Callie questioned. She had heard part of their argument.

"Nothing I can't handle." Jude smiled. "What about Brandon?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well if you ask me I think he is being a big baby." Jude touched Callie's shoulder.

"I agree." Callie tried to hide her concern. There was definitely something going on with Brandon. She felt like it was all her fault. She knew that she couldn't tell the moms though. It would ruin everything.

"Who is being a big baby?" Stef questioned. She had only heard the end of their conversation.

"A boy at school. No big deal." Jude covered.

"Yeah Jude was just telling me about this little jerk."

Stef looked at both of them. She wasn't sure she believed them. "Are you two sure everything is okay?"

"Yep," the kids said in unison.

Jude stands up and hugs Stef. "I hope you have a great day at work."

Stef was surprised by his hug. "Thanks bud," she smiled. He was such a sweet boy.

She flashes back to getting shot. She couldn't get the visual out of her mind. The sound of the gun and the feeling of the ground on her back. She could still smell the blood that was coming from her chest. The sight of Mike shooting the person who had shot her. The hope that Jesus was okay. It felt like it had all just happened. She wished she could forget that day forever.

She comes back to reality. She was going to be fine. This was her job. This was her world. And she was Stefanie Foster.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	11. Ep 13 Ch 2

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy! Stef goes back to work! **

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points! **

**Episode 13 Chapter 2**

Stef walked into the precinct. There were balloons and cards on her desk. She was greeted with, "Welcome Back Foster."

"Stef," Captain Roberts motioned for her to step inside the office.

"Hi Captain," Stef did as she was told. She noticed a young twenty something male standing somewhat in the corner.

"Welcome back Stef." Captain Roberts walked behind her desk.

"Thanks ma'am."

"Stef, I would like to introduce you to your new partner, Robbie Cole."

"Hi," He extended his hand. "It is so nice to meet you." He was shaking. He looked like a kindergartener on his first day of school. "I heard so many great things about you. They say you're the best."

"That's nice." Stef looked at Captain Roberts. She could not be serious about this.

"Cole, give us a minute please."

"Yeah…I mean yes ma'am." Cole walked out of the room.

"Captain," Stef began.

"Stef, don't start with me. He is a good kid. He has great potential."

Stef nodded. "But…"

"Stef, it is either Cole or Davis. And I know you don't want to partner with Davis." Captain informed her.

Stef thought about it. Davis was known as a bigot asswhole. They probably wouldn't make very good partners.

"I understand."

"Take this as opportunity to mentor him."

Stef nodded. "I will."

"Good," she smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way."

Stef started to walk out of the office.

"Stef I'm glad you are okay. Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"I won't." At least Stef hoped she would not get shot again.

* * *

"Hey goodie," Lauren ran up next to Brandon. "I can't wait to show you around the club tonight."

"I'm excited." Brandon smiled.

"Are you sure? I bet you are really nervous. Good boys like you aren't use to the club life."

"I totally am." Brandon was excited about going to the club. "I'm getting in touch with my wild side."

Lauren kissed Brandon's cheek. "I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about walking on the wild side." She kissed his lips.

The second bell rang. "We better get to class." Brandon told her.

"Wild side Brandon," She kissed him again.

"Hey break it up." Timothy walked over to where they were standing. "That was the second bell. The two of you are going to be late."

"Yeah whatever," Brandon looked at Lauren. He was practicing his bad boy impression. He looked at Timothy and rolled his eyes.

Brandon and Lauren walked to class.

Timothy noticed Brandon's bad attitude. Something wasn't right with him.

* * *

"Hey Jesus," a girl walked up next to him. "How's it going?"

"It is going good Brenna."

"I heard about Lexi."

"Yeah." Jesus nodded. Everyone had heard about Lexi.

"Well if you ever want to go out or something I'd be okay with that." She rubbed his arm.

"Brenna," Emma came to the rescue. "Jesus can't date. It is part of his wrestling process."

"Really?" Brenna questioned.

Emma nodded. "Yep…See ya later." Emma waved her hand and smiled.

Brenna rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What was that for?"

"Well I've noticed a lot of girls flirting with you lately. I know that you are trying to get over Lexi. The last thing you need is a bunch of girls bothering you."

Jesus smiled. "Well thanks for looking out for me Emma."

"Anytime. That's what it means to be on the wrestling team." Emma hit his shoulder. "We stick together." She walked away.

Jesus smiled. She wasn't like most girls. She was different. He liked that. Although all he wanted was Lexi. He missed her so much.

* * *

Callie walks down the hall. Girls were whispering about her as walked by them. They didn't know her. They had no right to talk about her.

It was times like these that she really began to miss Wyatt.

* * *

Chase and Mariana are in class. "So Mariana I was thinking we could have a study date tonight."

Mariana smiled. "I would like that a lot." She was now officially on cloud nine.

The teacher walks in and announces that they will be working on a partner assignment for the next month.

Mariana crosses her fingers. Maybe she would get Chase.

The teacher went down the line. Mariana got Zac. She shrugged. She didn't really know much about him. They never really talked. She didn't need to talk to him because she always had Lexi.

Chase got Kelsey.

Mariana was okay with that because she knew Chase didn't like Kelsey. He wouldn't have asked her on a study date if he did. This way Kelsey would be able to tell Chase all the good things about Mariana.

* * *

Lena is in her office. She calls Stef but it goes to voicemail.

Lena took a deep breath. "Hi honey, I just wanted to check on you. I know the first day back is probably overwhelming. I wanted to tell you that I love, and I'll see you at home." Lena hung up and sighed. Her mind raced with a thousand different scenarios.

"Hi," Timothy said as he walked into her office. "I can come back." He could tell she was upset about something.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Stay. I could probably use the company."

"Is everything okay?"

"It is Stef's first day back at work. She didn't answer her phone. Of course the only things I can think about are the bad things."

"Well I've only met Stef a few times, but she seems pretty strong to me."

Lena nodded. "She is the strongest person I know." Lena smiled. She noticed Timothy awkwardly standing in the door frame. He only did that when one of her children had done something wrong. "What's wrong?"

Timothy walked in. She knew him so well. "Is something going on with Brandon?"

Lena gave him a perplexed look. "My Brandon?"

Timothy nodded.

"No. He has been the same ole Brandon. Did something happen?"

"He has been hanging around Lauren Walls. We both know she is trouble."

Lauren was always in trouble.

"Maybe Brandon can help her." Lena smiled. "If anyone can it would be Brandon."

"I think she might be wearing off on him."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was rude earlier today, and last week they both skipped my class."

"Brandon skipped class?" Lena's voice was concerned.

Timothy nodded. "I know I should have told you, but I've never had any problems from Brandon. I gave him detention. I figured it was a one-time lapse in judgment."

Lena sighed. Her day couldn't get any better. "We will talk to him tonight. Thanks for letting me know." Lena was surprised Brandon had been rude and skipped class. That was definitely out of character for him. She and Stef would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Hey Mariana," Zac ran up behind her. "I thought we could start working on our project tonight."

"We can't." Mariana told him. "I have plans tonight."

"But we should probably start on our project."

"We have plenty of time." Mariana informed him. "Starting today or starting tomorrow isn't going to matter." Mariana couldn't think about the project right now. She could only think about her study date with Chase. He was her future boyfriend.

Zac frowned. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to start on the project as soon as possible.

* * *

Mike was sitting on the couch. He was so bored. He had fixed Stef's car and now he had nothing to do. He couldn't wait to go back to work. He heard a knock on the door. He gets up and opens the door. "Stef," he was surprised to see her. He knew today was her first day back. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood." Stef walks in. "We are on break."

"Oh." Mike was still confused as to why she would stop by his house. She only ever came to his house to yell at him. "Is everything okay?" He braced himself. He couldn't think of any thing he had done wrong.

"Yeah of course. I'm just checking on you."

"Well I'm fine." Mike smiled. "How's work?" He thought it was extremely weird. She never just checked on him.

"Good." Stef lied. "I got a new partner."

"Yeah. Who?"

"His name is Robbie Cole." Stef walked around the living room area. "He is a newbie."

"How new?"

"I think his mom just gave birth to him yesterday." Stef laughed. Mike did too.

He finally realized what was wrong with her, and why she stopped by to talk to him. She was nervous, and she knew he was the only person that would understand that.

"You know it is okay if you are afraid." Mike assured her.

"I'm not afraid." Stef denied his accusations. She couldn't believe he would insinuate she was afraid. She was never afraid. "I just came by to check on you."

"Stef you were shot."

"Thanks Captain obvious. I don't know what I would do without you." She started to walk out of his apartment.

"Stef," he stopped her. "It is okay for us to admit when we are scared. I'm scared of going back to work too."

"Why would you be scared?"

"I screwed up Stef. I heard gunshots. I saw you lying on the ground. And I fired my gun. I didn't follow any of the procedures we were taught in training." Mike sighed. "I got lucky that the DA didn't think he could trust Ana. Things could have ended badly for me. And I'm scared to death I'm going to make another mistake."

"Mike, you did the right thing. You are a good cop."

"And so are you." Mike reminded her. "One gunshot wound does not change the fact that you are one of the best officers I know. You always have been and you always will be." Mike smiled. They didn't always agree, but he would always care about her wellbeing. "It is okay if you are scared. Not a lot of people get shot and live to tell about it. But if I know you like I think I do, I know this will make you stronger."

"Thanks Mike." Stef needed to hear all of those things. "But I'm not afraid."

Mike ignored her. "You should probably talk to Lena." He definitely had come a long way. "She can help you through this."

Stef nodded. She never thought she would hear Mike suggest that. Hell must have frozen over. But he was right. She should probably talk to Lena.

Stef walked down the hall.

"I'll buy you some diapers for the baby." Mike yelled down the hall.

Stef threw up her hands. Robbie Cole was a baby, but he was her partner. She would blame Mike if anything went wrong.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the Mike and Stef scene. I'm trying to show that they have both grown a lot over the years. **

**Let me know what you thought! You guys are the best! **

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	12. Ep 13 Ch 3

**Here is chapter 3. Ryan's story is revealed.**

**You guys are the best!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 13 Chapter 3**

Callie was watching the younger kids play at the Community Center. They were running around and playing. They didn't have a care in the world. Callie wished she could go back to those days, even though she can't remember them.

"Having fun yet?" Ryan said as he approached her.

"I didn't know that little kids could come here."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. We have an afterschool program for some of the Foster families" He sat down. "I pick them up in the old gray van. They love it."

"That's sweet of you. I wish Jude and I would have had something like this." She wish she could change everything that Jude had gone through.

"Jude?" Ryan questioned. He figured it was her brother.

"My younger brother," Callie smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I don't know everything Callie." Ryan smiled. She was a spitfire. "I bet he really looks up to you."

Callie nodded. "I'm working on being someone he can look up to."

"So you guys are in a foster home now?"

Callie nodded. "You didn't read my file?"

"Steve told me a little bit about you."

Callie hadn't met Steve yet. He owned the community center. She had heard his name mentioned a few times.

"But I'm really just trying to make small talk." He wanted to know more about the mysterious Callie Jacobs.

"I'd rather make small talk about you." She turned the tables on him.

"Okay," he was a little nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at her. He wasn't sure what she meant by that question.

"Sorry. You look like you should be in college not running a community center."

"I'm 21. And I actually help Steve and Rita run the center. I take a few classes at night. Some things happened and changed my goals."

Callie noticed that he was fidgeting. He was usually cool, calm and collected. He was probably uncomfortable with her 411. "What happened?"

"Well…" He sighed. "My parents are wealthy. My mom came from old money, and my dad is a plastic surgeon. They always told me what I was going to be when I grew up." He shrugged. "I didn't exactly agree with them. When I was ten my best friend was a foster kid." He looked at Callie and realized he might overload her with his story. "I probably shouldn't tell you all of this."

"No. Go ahead." She wanted to hear more about him. She wanted to know why he spent all of his time and energy at the Community Center. "Finish your story."

"I remember doing everything with him. I also remember that my mother hated him. She said that he wasn't apart of our social circle. But I didn't care about that." Ryan continued. "One day when we were thirteen he didn't come to school. His Foster father had beaten him to death." He could feel tears prickling in his eyes. It was always hard for him to tell the story.

Callie also had tears in her eyes.

"I vowed from that day on that I would help kids like that. I want to be their rock. I want to be someone they can talk to and trust."

"I'm so sorry." Callie didn't know what else to say.

"When I told my parents I was going to major in social work they told me they wanted nothing to do with me. They gave me an ultimatum, and I didn't take it. They haven't talked to me since." Ryan sighed. "I knew Steve from church. I told him what happened. He gave me a place to live behind his house and he lets me work here. I'm going to work as hard as possible to get that degree."

"You really haven't talk to them?" Callie asked. She would do anything to talk to her mom one last time.

"I'm a disappointment."

"No. I think your parents are the disappointment." Callie touched his shoulder. "I think the world needs more people like you."

"Even when I'm a total jerk?" He looked at her hand on his shoulder. It was comforting.

"You were having a bad day. That can be forgiven."

Ryan smiled. "I might have more than one bad day."

"I'm sure I will have a bad day eventually. You will just owe me one."

"I can do that." Ryan agreed.

* * *

Connor and Jude are studying in the dining room. Brandon walks down the stairs and out of the house but doesn't speak to the boys.

"That was weird." Connor mentioned.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Brandon…He has been acting weird. Is he mad at you?" Connor was very observant.

Jude shrugged. "I don't think so."

"He used to be so nice. That's kind of strange." Connor wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to get adopted."

Connor shook his head. "Why? I thought everyone was excited about the adoption."

"I don't know." Jude didn't like talking about it. He knew exactly why Brandon was acting like a jerk. He was too afraid to tell anyone about it, even Connor. Jude was sure that if the truth came out he and Callie wouldn't be able to get adopted. That scared him more than anything ever had. He couldn't imagine his life without the Fosters.

"Maybe he is PMSing?" Connor suggested.

Jude laughed. "No that is totally a girl thing. And don't let Lena hear you say something like that. She will give you a lecture on what it really means."

Connor smiled. He really liked the Foster family and Jude.

* * *

Mariana is in her room getting ready for her date. She was wearing some of the clothes Kelsey had given her. The skirt wasn't as short but her stomach was showing. She wanted Chase to think that she was sexy.

"Whoa," Lena said as she walked into Mariana's room. "What are you wearing?"

"You like?" Mariana asked. She knew the answer to that question already but wanted to play it cool.

"Are you playing dress up?"

"No," Mariana shook her head. "I have a study date tonight. This is what I'm wearing."

"Oh no you are not. First off you are never wearing those clothes out of this house. I would prefer you didn't wear them inside the house. And second off you are going anywhere tonight. You know you have to ask permission first." Lena laid down the law with her. She still couldn't get over her outfit.

"That's not fair!" Mariana complained. "It is just a study date."

"You are going to have to cancel it."

"No way!" Mariana fought back.

Lena was shocked by Mariana's backchat. She never acted like that. "Yes. And if you don't lose the attitude you are going to be grounded for the rest of the week."

"Hey," Stef said as she walked in. "I could hear you two when I walked in…Oh wow…what are you wearing miss thing?" Stef noticed Mariana's getup.

Mariana didn't say anything.

"Change now." Lena told her.

Mariana started to say something, but Stef cut her off with one look. "Don't argue. It will only make things worse."

Mariana nodded. Stef and Lena walked into the hallway and then to their bedroom.

"I thought she was playing dress up." Lena laughed.

"What happened to our sweet girl?" Stef asked as she collapsed on the bed. Lena did the same.

"She became a teenager."

Stef nodded.

"I tried calling you earlier."

"I'm sorry love. I left my phone at work, and we were out patrolling all day."

"I was worried about you." Lena told her.

"No need to be worried." Stef rubbed Lena's shoulders. "I made it through the day." She decided not to go into any more detail. Even though Mike had urged her to.

"We also need to talk about Brandon." Lena mentioned it.

"What happened to Brandon?" Stef looked at her. Brandon was usually the good one. They had never had much trouble out of him. He was so mature that Stef had no idea where he had gotten that personality trait.

"He skipped school last week."

"What? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"He was also rude to Timothy today." Lena was still surprised. "We should probably talk to him and see what is going on."

"I just gave him permission to go to the library." Stef stood up. "I should have checked with you first."

"Call him and tell him not to stay out too late. We need to talk to him."

Stef nodded and called Brandon. Of course he didn't answer. She left him a voicemail and then sent him a text message.

* * *

Emma and Jesus are running around the track.

They both stop to take a breather. "You are pretty fast." Jesus commented.

"For a girl?" Emma questioned.

"No. You are good for a guy too." Jesus joked.

Emma hit his shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

"Speaking of thanks…I wanted to thank you for helping me out with that girl today." Jesus smiled. "They won't leave me alone."

"I never thought I would hear a guy say that."

"I'm not over Lexi yet." Jesus told her. "She was my first love."

"Maybe she will come back and the two of you can get back together." Emma nudged him. "You never know what could happen."

"I know that she isn't coming back." Jesus told her. "I'll be okay."

Emma nodded. "You want to run again?" She could tell he felt uncomfortable about the conversation.

"Yeah."

* * *

At the community center, Callie was cleaning up the rec room. She had really enjoyed her afternoon at the community center. She couldn't wait to come back again.

"You new here?" Callie turned around to see a teenage girl standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"I'm doing Community Service." Callie told her. "I'm Callie."

"So you're some pretty rich girl who got in trouble and now has to deal with the poor foster kids. Wait till Daphne hears about you." She said with an attitude.

"Well when you tell her about me please put some facts in your story." Callie fought back.

Ryan walked in but stayed hidden behind the bookshelf.

"I've lived in more foster homes in the past six years than I can remember." Callie sighed. "I was sent to juvie because I smashed the shit out of my Foster dad's car because he was hurting my little brother." Callie looked at the girl who didn't know anything about her. She was tired of people judging her when they had no clue who she was. "Luckily though I've finally found a family that cares about me and my brother. I almost screwed that up too." Callie fought back tears. "So please when you tell your friend about me, I'd prefer you didn't use the term pretty rich girl."

"Sorry girl. I didn't know." She backed up. "I should have asked first instead of assuming."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have laid all that on you. I'm just dealing with a lot."

"Me too girl," the girl extended her hand. "I'm Kiara."

Callie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll never call you a pretty little rich girl ever again."

"Good. Because I'll never be one."

"Oh hey Ryan," Kiara noticed him lurking behind the bookshelf. "What are you doing behind that bookshelf?"

"Oh," he stuttered. "I was just looking for a good book to read."

"Yeah sure." Kiara rolled her eyes. "Ryan likes to ease drop." She informed her. "He is soooo nosy."

"You are one to talk." He laughed nervously. "I promise I wasn't ease dropping. I was merely looking for a book to read."

"Whatever Ry. I got to go Callie. I hope we can be friends."

Callie nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

"See ya snoop dog." Kiara patted Ryan on the shoulder before leaving.

Callie looked at Ryan. "She's a cool girl. Has a wild imagination." Ryan laughed.

Callie just stared at him. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me."

"I didn't," Ryan lied. "I'm not nosy." Ryan knew she would talk to him about all those things she ranted about in due time.

Callie decided to believe him. Even if she didn't. She didn't really want to talk about all the things she had admitted. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Brandon walked on the beach. Lauren tackled him. "Hey goodie."

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to knock you off your feet." Lauren laughed.

"You definitely did that." Brandon smiled. "Why did we come to the beach? I thought we were clubbing."

"I thought we could pre-game at the beach." She pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "I want it to be just the two of us." She kissed him.

Brandon was okay with that.

* * *

Stef and Callie walk into the house after Stef picked her up from group. Stef sees Mariana trying to sneak out of the backdoor.

"I hope you are just watering the plants." Stef yelled out.

Mariana, who was wearing her normal clothes, turned around. She knew she was busted.

* * *

**This chapter was really really long so I broke it up. You will get the other half in the next chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought! **


	13. Ep 13 Ch 4

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**You guys are the best!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 13 Chapter 4**

Lena and Stef were sitting in front of Mariana in the kitchen.

"This is not like you." Lena started. "If there is something going on you need to tell us."

Mariana shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation with her moms. It was way too awkward. Even worse than if she actually had to have this conversation with a dad.

"So you disobeyed us for no reason. Mama said you couldn't go out tonight. I heard her and you heard her, yes?"

Mariana nodded.

"If something happened at school or if you are upset over Lexi leaving you can tell us. You know we are always here to listen." Stef explained to her. "However, you can't wear revealing clothes and try to sneak out. That is not acceptable." Stef added.

Mariana looked between them. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this without telling them something. "Someone told me if I wore those clothes guys would find me sexy. I really want a boyfriend." Mariana was extremely lonely after losing Lexi.

Stef just stared at her. She never knew what was going to come out of Mariana's mouth. She was their little diva.

"Mariana, you don't want a boyfriend who only likes you because you dress provocatively." Lena warned her. "You will meet someone who loves you for you. Just give it time. You are only fifteen."

"Everyone else has had sex." Mariana told them. "I feel like I am the only person in the entire world who hasn't had sex."

Stef dropped her head onto the counter. It was only getting worse.

"Stef." Lena tapped her shoulder.

Stef looked up slightly. Lena gave her a look of disapproval. Stef sat back up.

"Mariana, sex is…" Stef began.

"PLEASE," Mariana pleaded. "I know. You guys have already had this talk with me." Mariana closed her eyes hoping this nightmare would end. "I'm sorry for trying to sneak out. I didn't want Chase to think that I didn't like him." Mariana opened her eyes again.

"Mariana," Stef sighed. They weren't getting anywhere with her. "Mariana you are beautiful and brilliant. I know that you are tired of waiting, but I can promise you that when you find the one that you are supposed to love it will be worth the wait."

"There are going to be a lot of boys in your future." Lena informed her.

Stef made a face. She didn't want to think about her baby girl growing up.

"Don't rush it. You are going to miss it when it is gone." Lena tried to get through to her. "You are perfect just the way you are."

Mariana wasn't sure that she believed that. "Okay." She would say anything to end this conversation.

"You will never ever wear clothes like you had on today, yes." Stef had her arms folded. She meant business.

"Yes." Mariana nodded.

"Good." Stef looked at Lena.

"Now please go upstairs and do your homework." Lena told her.

Mariana got up from the table and hugged both of her moms. "I really am sorry."

Stef and Lena nodded as she walked out of the room.

"When does this parenting thing get easier?" Lena asked.

"When we are old and gray and they are taking care of us." Stef laughed. "Then we can dress like prostitutes and have a lot of sex."

Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder and giggled. Stef always knew how to put a smile on her face.

* * *

Jude walked upstairs. Connor had just left. He rolled his eyes. He was so sick of Jesus taking over their bedroom. Jude barged in. Jesus was half naked and working out. "Get out! I want some privacy."

"This is my room too." Jude fought back. "I don't have to go anywhere."

Jesus popped off the floor. "You can go downstairs. I don't want you watching me workout."

"I don't care." Jude was not giving up. "You are not kicking me out of my room." Jude threw the book he had in hands across the room at Jesus.

"Whoa dude!" Jesus yelled.

"What's going on?" Callie walked into the room. "Did you throw something?"

"He threw a book at me."

"He deserved it." Jude told her. "I can handle this without you Callie. I don't need your help."

"Jude," Callie yelled at him. "You shouldn't throw things."

"Yeah Jude." Jesus agreed.

"Ugh!" Jude yelled at her.

"Jesus, this isn't just your room. You have to share." Callie told him.

"You can't tell me what to do Callie. I have two moms and you aren't one of em." Jesus reminded her.

"I'm taking care of my little brother."

"I don't need protecting anymore." Jude yelled.

"What is going on here?" Stef asked as she and Lena walked into the room. They weren't sure what they were walking into.

Jude and Jesus both started explaining the situation. Callie stood with her arms folded. No one could understand what the two boys were saying.

"Enough!" Stef cut them off. She looked at Callie. "What happened?"

"Jesus wouldn't Jude into their room." Callie told them. "If you don't want us here Jesus you should just say so."

"I like having you guys here. I just need my privacy sometimes." Jesus tried to explain to her. "And you didn't tell them the part where Jude threw a book at me."

Lena looked at Jude. "You threw a book?"

"I was mad." Jude told them. "I'm sorry." He said through his gritted teeth. He was still so mad at Jesus. He then looked at Callie. "You shouldn't have even been involved in this."

Callie started to say something, but Stef held up her hands. "No more talking." She looked at Callie. "You come with me." Stef and Callie walked out the bedroom.

Jesus started to speak. "Don't." Lena warned. "I don't want to hear it. Jesus, you are the big brother. So please start acting like it. You have to share this room. Deal with it."

Jesus pouted.

Lena turned her attention to Jude. "Jude, we don't throw things in this house. If you have a problem we talk about it and try to come to some sort of agreement." Lena wanted him to understand. "I told you both this morning that there would be no more video games if you couldn't learn to get along."

"Actually you said that you didn't want to hear us say the word crap." Jesus corrected.

Lena gave him a look. He knew oh to well what that look meant.

"Sorry."

"No video games for one week." She looked at both of her boys. "And besides coming down to eat dinner the two of you are to stay in your room and learn how to share." Lena told them.

"You can't do that. That's like child abuse or something."

"No Jesus. It is called parenting. Don't push me or you won't see the light of day for the next week."

Jesus sighed and looked at Jude. Jude squinted and sat on his bed.

Lena looked at the two boys. When she turned her back she smiled. They were fighting like brothers. It felt like a big step forward in parent world.

* * *

Stef and Callie walked into Stef and Lena's room. "Are you okay?" Stef knew that Callie's whole world was taking care of Jude. But that wasn't her responsibility anymore.

Callie shrugged. "I'm fine." She didn't want to talk to Stef about how Jude had hurt her feelings. She wasn't used to him not needing her.

Stef sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Callie sat down. "I know that you have taken really good care of Jude over the years. It has to be hard to hear him say it doesn't need you."

"He is growing up." Callie told her. She was trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes that's true. And so are you." Stef reminded her. "You have to start thinking about yourself."

Callie didn't say anything. She continued to stare at a spot on the floor.

"Your responsibility in this house is to take care of yourself." Stef smiled. "You let us handle the rest. You and Jude are our responsibility now. I am beyond thrilled to take that stress away from you."

Callie nodded. "I guess it is just something that I have to get used to."

"Well you better." Stef smiled. "And besides at least Jude and Jesus are acting like brothers." Stef was excited about that.

"That's how brothers act?"

Stef nodded. "Yes. It took Brandon and Jesus about a year before they argued like that. Lena and I were so happy we celebrated with a whole bottle of wine." Stef smiled remembering that night. "Of course we didn't let them know how excited we were."

"Do I get to celebrate with wine?" Callie knew that would never happen.

"Not a chance," Stef playfully hit her shoulder.

"I had to try."

"What is going on in here?" Lena said as she walked into the room.

"We were talking about how you like for your kids to fight." Callie laughed as she stood up.

"Wasn't it amazing?" Lena kissed Stef's cheek. "He feels like it is his room." Lena was beyond happy. "Oh and both of them have to stay in their room together for the rest of the night."

"Good work." Stef gave her a high five.

"I'm gonna go to MY room." She emphasized my.

Stef and Lena shared a look. They both moved towards Callie.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Not without a mama sandwich." Stef said as they moved in for a hug. Callie was placed in the middle. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe how happy she was with them. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

* * *

Brandon and Lauren were still on the beach. Brandon took another drink. He had never drank so much in his life. He had only ever had a couple of sips here and there.

"I think I'm ready to go to the club." He was definitely feeling tipsy. "I have totally loosened up. I figured that was your goal." He kissed her cheek.

"Really?" Lauren questioned. "I don't want to go the club after all." She hopped on top of him. "I just want to kiss you." She then grabbed her bottle. "And drink."

"I'm okay with that." He kissed her again.

* * *

Stef was pacing back and forth. Brandon wasn't answering his cell phone. "Brandon, this is serious. You better call me back or get home right now. You have no other options." Stef hung up the phone.

"Still no answer?" Lena walked into the den.

Stef shook her head. "I'm worried about him Lena." Stef sat down on the couch.

"I'm sure he is fine Stef." Lena sat down beside her.

"Why are you being so cool? You usually worry more than I do."

Lena thought back to earlier in the day. "I worried about you enough earlier today. We can't overreact. He is probably studying hard at the library."

"The library has been closed for an hour."

"Not if he went to the one on the Community College campus." Lena told her. She didn't want to assume the worse.

Stef sighed. "I sure hope you are right." Stef picked up her phone. "I'm going to call Mike. He would want to know."

"That's a good idea." Lena encouraged her. "Maybe he has heard something."

* * *

Back on the beach, Lauren and Brandon were still kissing. Lauren had actually taken her shirt off.

"Hey, Hey, break it up…" A police officer walked over to the teenagers.

Brandon pulled away from Lauren.

"Brandon," the officer recognized him. "Your mom is going to kill you."

Brandon sighed. Great. There was no to get out of this one. Of course he would have to be caught by someone who knew his mom.

* * *

**I struggled with a few scenes in this chapter. I was not happy with the Brandon and Lauren stuff. I changed it a couple of times. Let me know what you thought. **


	14. Ep 13 Ch 5

**Here is chapter 5. One more to go in this episode. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 13 Chapter 5**

Stef, Lena, and Mike were all in the den. Mike hung up his phone. "He won't answer the damn phone. Don't you have one of those tracking apps installed on his phone?" Mike remembered that was the reason they didn't take the kids' cell phones away.

"It won't work. He has either turned the app off or his phone is off." Stef sighed. She was mad and worried all at the same time. She prayed that he was okay.

"Sometimes that boy is just too smart for his own good." Mike commented.

"I'm sure he will be home soon." Lena tried to reassure them. "He is a good kid, and he has to know that we are worried about him."

Mike wanted to make some kind of smart remark, but he was trying to do better. They were all in this parenting thing together. He had finally realized it wasn't going to change.

"I hope you are right, love." Stef told her. "If he isn't home soon we will go look for him."

Just as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the doorbell rang. Stef, Mike, and Lena all shared looks. If the doorbell was ringing this late at night the circumstances weren't going to be good.

Stef was the first one to the door. She opened it. "Rodriguez?" They had worked together for years. He and Mike were pretty good friends.

"I think he belongs to you." He pulled Brandon in front of him. He could barely stand and reeked of alcohol.

"Brandon," Stef couldn't believe her eyes. The smell was unbelievable.

By this time Lena and Mike were standing behind her. "What the hell?" Mike commented as he helped Brandon into the house.

"I'm fine," Brandon said. His words were slurred. "Trust me. I've got this."

"That's the last thing we are going to do." Stef glared at him. Her fear was now nothing but anger. Why would he get so drunk? It was completely out of character for him.

Mike had a hold of Brandon.

"I found him and his girlfriend on the beach. They seemed pretty wasted." Rodriguez informed them. "I recognized Brandon. I didn't see any reason why I should report it."

Girlfriend. Stef tried to rack her brain. She wasn't aware of any kind of a girlfriend. Maybe he had gotten back together with Tayla.

"Thank you." Stef patted him on the shoulder. "I can assure you that he is going to wish you had arrested him after we are done with him."

"I knew I could expect nothing less from you, Foster." Rodriguez laughed. He knew Stef was as tough as nails. She didn't take anything from anyone. "Good luck." He said as he walked back to his car.

Stef closed the door and counted to ten. She probably should have counted to one hundred.

Mike and Lena had walked Brandon into the living room and placed him on the couch.

"What are we going to do with him?" Mike asked. Both Lena and Stef shook their heads.

* * *

Upstairs Jesus and Jude were in their room. They had heard the commotion coming from downstairs. Jesus was listening at the door. "I wonder what is going on down there. Why is Mike here? I bet Brandon did something bad."

"You shouldn't ease drop Jesus."

Jesus rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't always be a suck up."

Jude's face dropped. Jesus realized how bad that had sounded. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Jude sighed. "Do you not want me to be your brother?" Jude almost didn't want him to answer that question. He was afraid of what his answer might be. He knew he was getting on Jesus' nerves.

"Of course I want you to be my brother." Jesus really felt bad. He never meant to make Jude feel like he didn't want him.

"I feel like I am nothing but an inconvenience in your life."

Jesus shook his head and walked over to Jude's bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk." Jesus really did like Jude and Callie. They made the Foster family complete. "Sometimes people are jerks because other things are going on in their lives. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you."

"I'm used to people doing that to me but you shouldn't have done it." Jude agreed. "But what problems?"

"I'm not taking my medication. I'm trying some alternatives. The medicine calms me down and sometimes without it little things seem like monumental things." Jesus tried to explain. "And I miss Lexi. It is hard when someone you love leaves."

"I know." Jude was all too familiar with that feeling.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble, and I'm really sorry for being a jerk."

"It's the first time I've been in trouble here." Jude smiled. "It's not all that bad." He was used to so much worse. That was why he tried his best not to cause any problems. "I deserved to be punished. I was a jerk too. I guess I have to get used to having a brother." He smiled again. Jesus was going to be his brother soon. It was surreal.

Jesus held out his fist for a fist bump. Jude tapped his fist against Jesus'. "We are in this together. We have to make sure we keep each other out of trouble. Mainly, you have to keep me out of trouble."

Jude nodded. "I think that is going to be a hard task."

"Hey."

"But I'm up for the challenge." Jude laughed.

Jesus gave Jude a hug. He was going to try to do better. He was his big brother after all.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Stef asked Brandon. He was still sitting on the couch. Lena was sitting on the chair across from him. Stef and Mike were both standing up. Stef couldn't believe her baby had come home drunk. It was the last thing she ever expected to happen.

She had been preoccupied with other things. She had forgotten to check-in with him.

Brandon didn't say anything.

"Who were you with? Rodriguez said he caught you with a girl." Mike asked.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Stef added.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Brandon mumbled. "It is no big deal."

"You coming home drunk is a huge deal." Mike told him. He couldn't believe his son had taken up one of his habits. Maybe this was a one-time thing and would never happen again. Mike hoped that was true. He didn't want Brandon to go down the same path that he had gone on. It was a dangerous path.

"You are such a hypocrite." Brandon mumbled.

"Excuse me," Mike became defensive.

Brandon stood up slowly. He was still a little wobbly. "You are a damn alcoholic."

"BRANDON!" Stef was ready to pounce on him.

Lena touched her arm gently, hoping to calm her down.

"Oh come on mom. He drinks like a fish. He has no right to chastise me for drinking one time." Brandon was frustrated and had been mad at his dad for some time. This was the perfect time to let him know about it. "You say you are going to meetings, but you probably have some stashed away in your car. He is always screwing everything up. Once an alcoholic always an alcoholic."

Lena could see Stef about to blow. Mike looked like he was two feet tall, and his heart was broken. "I think we all need to calm down." She tried to be the voice of reason.

"I'm not going to calm down." Brandon told them.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm not going to let my dad give me a lecture about underage drinking when I know he was doing the same thing when he was my age. He was probably way worse." Brandon tried to walk away from his parents but fell down in the process.

Stef leaned down to pick him up. Mike was too hurt to move. "It is time for you to go to bed."

Brandon went to speak, but Stef waved her finger. "I think it is in your best interest not to speak. I am mad enough and trust me when I say you do not want to make it worse." Stef was furious. She felt like she was going to come out of her own skin. It was one thing for him to come home drunk, but it was another for him to speak to his father in a disrespectful way.

Brandon decided to comply. His head was hurting, and he wanted to lie down.

"I'll take him upstairs and get him to bed." Stef told Lena and Mike as she latched onto Brandon so that he wouldn't fall again.

Brandon looked at his dad. There was nothing but hurt in Mike's eyes. Brandon didn't say anything. He just leaned against Stef and walked up the stairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Lena placed her hand on Mike's shoulder. "You know he didn't mean anything that he said."

Mike couldn't even look at her. He kept staring at the ground. "He is right." He mumbled. "I'm a screw up Lena."

"That's not true Mike. You do the best you can." Lena tried to reassure him. They hadn't always gotten along, but in the past couple of months Mike had really stepped up. He was trying his best, and in her eyes that's all that mattered. "He was drunk and probably mad that he got caught. He needed someone to take it out on and you were in his line of vision."

Mike sat down on the edge of the couch and placed his hands on his head.

All Lena could see was a broken man, and it honestly broke her heart.

* * *

Stef placed Brandon on his bed. He rolled over so that he wasn't facing her. She shook her head. She flashed back to when he was five years old, and she would watch him sleep. He had always been such a good, calm boy. There had to be something going on with him. He wasn't one to just act out for no reason. Stef would figure it out.

She turned his light off and shut his door.

Callie was standing in the hallway. She had heard the yelling. "Is he okay?"

Stef didn't know how to answer that question. "After I get through with him probably not."

Callie was nervous. She felt guilty. She knew that he was upset.

Stef could sense that something was on her mind. "Do you know something you aren't tell us?" Stef asked.

Callie gulped guiltily. "Um no." She lied. "He is probably just stressed about school or something."

"Is that the way you handle stress?" Stef asked. She hadn't meant it to sound accusatory or rude. She was just not in a good mood.

Callie shook her head. "No. But I have seen people who do handle it that way."

Stef nodded. "Yeah me too. You have nothing to worry about Callie. I'll get to the bottom of this." She walked over to Callie and kissed the top of her head. "You will learn soon enough that I always find out what my children are trying to hide from me."

Callie sighed. That's what worried her. If Stef found out the truth she might kick Callie and Jude out of the house. For the first time in a long time they were happy. She didn't want to lose that happiness.

"Now get to bed. It is late." Stef told her as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

Lena walked into the den with a cup of tea for Mike. "Here." She handed it to him. "Hot tea always makes me feel better."

"Thank you."

Stef walked into the room.

"Is he asleep?" Lena asked.

Stef nodded. "He is in bed."

"One of us is going to have to watch him. He will probably get sick at some point." Lena told her.

Stef cringed. She hated being on throw up patrol, especially when it was because of something stupid one of the kids had done.

"I could stay if you wanted me too."

"No, Mike, that's okay. You need to rest." Stef sat beside him. "But first we need to figure out what we are going to do about this."

"We also need to address the fact that he skipped school." Lena added.

"He skipped school?" Mike was surprised. "Why didn't I know about this?" Sometimes he felt like they left him out of the loop.

"I just found out about it today. He skipped a class last week."

Mike shook his head. "What has gotten into him?"

"I have no idea." Stef sighed. "However we decide to punish him we need to make sure that he is well aware that what he did and said tonight was unacceptable." Stef looked at Mike. "He knows better than to speak to you like that."

"He was just being honest."

"Oh no Mike. He was being disrespectful, and I will not accept it." Stef touched his shoulder. "You are a good father. You love Brandon. And he had no right to act that way."

Mike sighed. "I'm trying to get help. I'm trying to do better."

"I know that and so does Brandon." Stef assured him. "I can remember throwing things in my father's face when I was getting in trouble. It is so much easier to throw back someone else's mistakes than to admit to your own." Stef hadn't been the best teenager. Maybe it was finally coming back to bite her in the ass. "But that's why we are here to make sure he knows he can't do that. He has to own up and grow up."

"I agree." Lena smiled at her partner. She was wise beyond her years. Or at least she knew Stef thought that. "I say we discuss this more in the morning. I don't think we are going to be productive this late at night."

Stef and Mike both agreed. They would take care of Brandon in the morning.

* * *

Callie was lying in her bed. She could hear sounds coming from the bathroom. She knew it was Brandon. She had been drunk once or twice before. She knew that it wasn't the best feeling in the world once you came off the high.

"That's so gross," Mariana rolled over and mumbled.

"I'll go." Callie got up from her bed and crept across the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door to see Brandon hugging the toilet. He looked horrible, and his appearance made her feel worse.

She grabbed a dry cloth and wet it for him. "Here," she leaned down next to him and handed him the rag.

He took it from her and leaned his body against the bathtub.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

His head was spinning. He had thrown up at least three times. He was in trouble. And she asked him if he was okay.

"No." He mumbled. "I'm not okay."

"Do you need me to get you some medicine?"

"No Callie. That's not the reason I'm not okay." Brandon scowled. "I love you."

Callie shook her. "Brandon, please…You have to get over this."

Brandon shook his head. "That is easier said than done. You are all I think about."

"What about Lauren?" Callie had seen them together a few times.

"She is a distraction." Brandon knew that was true. He was trying his best to get over Callie, but he was hurting. "I don't know if I can get over you."

Callie tried to think of something to say. Anything that would help him get over her.

"I know that you felt something too. We have a connection."

"Brandon, I didn't run away because of you. I ran away because Wyatt asked me to come with him." She lied. "I slept with him."

"What?" Brandon felt like she had taken a knife and twisted it into his side. "No you didn't."

Callie nodded. This was the only way Brandon would get over her. "We were alone in the hotel room. It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. Brandon, the two of us were never going to work out."

Brandon shook his head and pulled himself up. "You are right. You are monumentally screwed up. I'm glad I finally know who you really are." He was heartbroken. She really knew how to hit him when he was already down.

Callie had tears in her eyes as he walked out of the room. She hated to lie to him, but that was the only way he would ever let her go.

* * *

**So I wasn't sure about bringing up the whole sleeping with Wyatt thing. It just kind of happen when I wrote this. I hope you guys don't hate Brandon too much. He has a lot more bad things to do. **

**Let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you guys, good or bad! **


	15. Ep 13 Ch 6

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

Episode 13 Chapter 6

The next morning Brandon was at school. He felt like an elephant was sitting on top of his head, and he might throw up at any moment. Stef had made it clear that he would not be leaving school early. Going to school was a part of his punishment. She also told him that he had to come home right after school. They would all discuss his punishment. He wasn't ready to face his parents, especially not his dad. He had said some things that he should have kept to himself.

He couldn't believe how bad his head was hurting. He had never been drunk before, and he had never experienced a hangover. It wasn't the best feeling in the world. Brandon thought that it was cruel and unusual punishment that they made him come to school when he was feeling so bad.

"You look like crap." Mariana told him as she approached his locker.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Brandon sighed.

"Don't be a jerk to me." Mariana hit his arm. "I heard moms talking about it."

"You were ease dropping."

"I just wanted some breakfast." Mariana smiled. "They were pretty mad."

Brandon nodded. "I know that Mariana."

"Why did you get so drunk?" Mariana knew that was probably a stupid question.

"Why did you get drunk that time?" Brandon asked her. He didn't want to talk about this with her.

"Touché," Mariana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I heard mama say that you skipped school."

Brandon was surprised. He guessed Timothy must have opened his big mouth. "Great."

"Just be careful Brandon. I worry about you."

"Yeah. I'm fine Mariana. There is no need to worry about me." Brandon smiled for her benefit.

"Okay. Good luck with moms." Mariana said as she walked away. She knew they were going to drop the hammer on him.

Brandon sighed. He knew he would be in more trouble because he skipped class.

"Hey goodie," Lauren bounced over to him. She looked rather cheerful for someone who had drank just as much as he had. "You look a little pale."

"Why don't you look pale? We drank the same amount."

Lauren smiled and propped herself up against the lockers. "I drink like that all the time. I'm guessing you never do."

Brandon nodded. She was correct.

"Well if you stick with me the hangovers will get so much easier."

"Were your parents not pissed?" Brandon was confused. His parents had been livid. He couldn't believe hers weren't.

"That was my older sister last night. My parents weren't home. They are hardly ever home." Lauren smiled. "I do whatever I want whenever I want to do it."

"Oh," Brandon couldn't imagine having parents that didn't care if he screwed up.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It isn't a big deal." She kissed his cheek. "I actually like that they don't care. Makes my life so much easier."

"Yeah. Well my moms and my dad definitely care."

"Did they lay into you last night?" Lauren touched his shoulder gently.

"They are going to lay into me after school." Brandon informed her. "I will probably be grounded for a little while."

"I guess that means we will just have to find ways to sneak around." Lauren kissed him.

Lena rounded the corner to see the embrace. She decided not to cause a scene, but she was definitely worried about her son.

* * *

"Hey girl," Kelsey greeted Mariana in the hallway.

"Here," Mariana handed her the bag of clothes. "I don't need these."

"What?" Kelsey looked puzzled. "Don't you want Chase to like you?"

"Of course, but he is going to have to like me for me." Mariana smiled. "I like the way I dress."

"Whatever. I guess I'll have to talk to him for you. We are partners on that stupid project." Kelsey rolled her eyes. At least part of her plan would still work. She was going to make Mariana pay.

"Thanks Kelsey. You are the best." Mariana hugged her.

"I know." Kelsey said as she walked away.

"Hey Mariana." Zac approached her. "Do you want to work on the project today after school?"

"I have to make sure it is okay with my moms, but I don't think they will care."

"Great." Zac smiled. He thought the world of her. If only she knew that.

* * *

Stef and Robbie were sitting in their patrol car.

"So…How is your son?" Robbie asked a surprised Stef.

"Excuse me?" Stef hadn't mentioned anything about Brandon to anyone.

"Rodriguez told me. He told me to keep an eye on you. Thought you might be tired after yelling at your drunk son all night." Robbie smiled. He then saw Stef's face and dropped his smile. "I'm sorry. I just…I thought you might want to talk about it."

"I don't." Stef said bluntly.

Robbie sighed. "I know you don't want to be my partner." He blurted out.

Stef looked at him. She didn't know what to say. His statement was true.

"But as far as I can see you are stuck with me." He smiled nervously. "I haven't been doing this for very long, but I've always been an overachiever. When I took the oath to protect and serve I meant it." He couldn't stop smiling. It was probably because he was scared she might punch him. "I'm going to be the best partner that I can be. I promise to have your back."

Stef smiled. He had a way with words. Maybe she should give him a chance.

"I talk a lot. I get nervous easily. And sometimes I say things that I probably shouldn't." He kept babbling. "I'm actually really nervous that you are going to tell the Captain that I am crazy and you need another partner."

"No way. You are crazy but that might actually make this job better." Stef laughed. "I'm sorry I have given you a hard time. Coming back to work wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I'm actually a little nervous myself."

"What? You are nervous?" Robbie asked. He never expected her to say anything like that. "I've heard that you have no fears."

Stef shook her head. "Well I can honestly tell you that is incorrect. We are all afraid of something. It is how we handle that fear that matters."

"Wise words of wisdom Foster." He laughed.

"Yeah well when you have five kids you have to at least sound like you have some wisdom." She laughed. That was extremely true.

"That is a lot of kids." Robbie noted. "Which one got drunk?"

Stef gave him a look.

"Oh come on. You have to be with me almost as much as you are with them. We can least talk about the good stuff."

"My son with Mike." She gave him. "He is sixteen and up until recently never gave us any problems."

"He is sixteen. Guys screw up when they are sixteen. I think it is a fact of life."

"How would you know?" Stef asked him.

"I was sixteen not too long ago. I made my fair share of mistakes."

"How did your parents handle you?" Stef would take any advice that he could get.

"Well," he laughed. "This one time I came home past curfew so my dad locked me out of the house. I spent the night on the porch and then when he did let me into the house he made me do manual labor all day. I was so tired I thought I was dying. Needless to say I never came home late again. I learned my lesson for sure."

Stef smiled. Her dad had punished her like that before. Frank had always been pretty tough on her.

"I was a pretty good kid though. I only towed the line every now and then."

"That sounds like my Brandon."

"Don't be too hard on him. I'm sure he is a good kid." Robbie pulled into the station. "I mean he has two cops as parents. He isn't going to get into too much trouble. The two of you might throw him into jail."

"He better not put it past us."

"I'm sure he won't."

Stef realized that she might actually be okay with being Robbie's partner.

* * *

Mariana and Zac were in one of the study classrooms working on their project. They had gotten a lot done.

"Okay. I think we have done enough today."

"Mariana, is there a reason why you don't want to be my partner?" Zac finally asked her.

She felt guilty. "It isn't that I don't want to be your partner. I really wanted to be partners with Chase. I kind of like him."

"Oh." Zac felt his heartbreak a little bit. He had always liked Mariana from afar. He knew Chase wasn't good for her.

"He is so cute." Mariana couldn't stop talking about him. "Don't you think so?"

"I'm a boy Mariana. We don't think that way about other boys."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Mariana laughed.

"Hey Mariana," Chase walked in the classroom. "Someone told me you might be in here."

Mariana smiled. "Yeah…I didn't see you today. I wanted to tell you I was sorry about last night."

"That's okay Mariana. I was hoping we can study together, but maybe instead of studying we could go on an actual date." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I know we would have the best time."

"I would like that a lot." Mariana touched her cheek. She was never washing it again.

Chase looked at Zac. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll text you with the details okay."

Mariana nodded. "I can't wait."

Chase kissed her cheek again.

Zac rolled his eyes. He knew that Chase was a bad guy. He wished Mariana would see that.

* * *

Brandon was sitting outside in front of his moms and Mike.

"I would like to know what you were thinking." Stef spoke up. Mike was being quiet. Lena said that she would let Stef say what she needed to say.

Brandon shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

"Does this have to do with Lauren Walls?" Lena asked.

Brandon scowled. "No."

"She was the girl with you last night." Lena noted. She wanted to yell at him to stay away from Lauren, but she knew that would only make him run to her.

"Yes." Brandon sighed. "I was thirsty." Brandon decided to be a smartass.

Lena placed her hand on Stef's shoulder. She could tell that her feisty wife was about to let loose on their son. "Don't be a smartass."

"Stef," Lena gave her a disapproving look. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep this up."

Stef closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Brandon rolled his eyes. He wished they would hurry up. "Well then can't we just get this over with? I have things to do."

"Brandon Michael Foster, I swear to God, if you don't lose the attitude you will never leave this house again." Stef stood up and pointed her finger. She had enough of his attitude. Counting was not going to make it better. "I'm sorry Lena, but I am not going to put up with him being disrespectful."

"Okay." Lena touched Stef's arm and gently pulled her back down to her chair. "Brandon, you are the one that is in trouble here. So please lose the attitude." Lena hoped he would listen.

Brandon looked down at the ground. He hated when Lena was mad at him. He could still remember the first time she got mad at him and sent him to his room. He felt like the biggest disappointment in the world. But now he didn't feel like a disappointment. He felt like everyone was against him. His parents had chosen Callie. Callie had chosen Wyatt. And his dad had chosen alcohol. The only person that had chosen him was Lauren.

"Brandon, we just want to know what is going on with you. Drinking and coming home late is bad within itself, but Timothy informed me that you skipped his class last week. He also told me that you were rude to him yesterday. You also said some things to your father that were uncalled for." Lena sighed. None of those things sounded like anything Brandon would ever do. "That doesn't sound like you."

Brandon went to speak, but Stef interrupted. "Think long and hard before you open your mouth. I'm running on a short fuse."

Brandon shrugged. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say. "I will do better." Brandon looked at Mike. He had been rather quiet. "I'm sorry dad."

Mike nodded in acknowledgement. He thought he knew what to say, but he didn't. He felt like he had let his son down, and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

"That's all you have to say?" Stef questioned.

Brandon nodded. "Yep."

"Okay then." Lena looked at Stef and Mike. "We have decided that you are grounded."

Brandon knew they were going to ground him. That wasn't surprising. "How long?"

"Three weeks. One week for skipping class…One week for drinking and missing curfew…And one week for being disrespectful." Stef told him.

"What? That's crazy. Mariana was only grounded for a week when she came home drunk and ousted Jesus and Lexi for having sex." Brandon fought back.

"Brandon, this has nothing to do with Mariana." Lena told him. She hated when the kids questioned their parenting style. "This has to do with you."

"If you aren't happy with your punishment we can add a week for good measure." Stef threatened.

Brandon didn't say anything.

"You can leave your phone in the kitchen when you get home every day." Lena started listing off his restrictions. "You go to school and you come home. You can still go to piano twice a week. You will have extra choirs on the weekend."

"And I want us to have dinner twice a week. It will have to be the nights I'm not on duty." Mike finally said something.

"Great." Brandon stood up. "Am I free to go?"

"Brandon," Stef stood up. "We love you. If there is something going on you can tell us." She hoped to get through to him. There had to be something bothering him.

"Nothing is wrong besides the fact that I'm grounded." Brandon sighed. "So can I go?"

Stef hugged her son. "Go to your room."

Brandon looked at Mike and then walked back inside.

"Mike, I thought you were going to talk to him."

"I want to talk to him alone." Mike bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe you can get through to him." Stef patted his shoulder. "We have got to figure out what happened to our sweet boy. I'm tired of bad boy Brandon."

"Yeah. Me too." Mike sighed feeling as if it were his fault Brandon had suddenly changed his attitude.

* * *

Callie walked into the community center. Ryan noticed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Callie gave him a look.

"I didn't mean to be rude. Today isn't your day." Ryan looked at his volunteer list.

"I know. I was actually going to see if I could hang out with Kiara."

"Oh." Ryan smiled. Kiara needed an influence like Callie. "I thought you were grounded."

"I told my foster mom that you asked me to come help with the little kids again today."

"So you lied?" He questioned.

"Are you going to tell her?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Kiara is actually outside with the little ones. So technically you aren't lying."

"Thanks Ryan."

"Anytime Callie."

Callie walked out of the room. Ryan smiled. There was just something about her. Callie was wise beyond her years, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Jude was in his room reading.

"Hey bro," Jesus said as he walked in sporting his wrestling attire. "What ya doing?"

"Just reading." Jude closed his book. "How was wrestling?"

"It kicked my ass." Jesus sat on Jude's bed.

"Lena is going to wash your mouth out with soap."

"I'll blame my mom somehow." Jesus smiled. "So you want go outside and play basketball."

"I'm not really good at basketball."

"So…I'm not that good either. We can help each other." Jesus popped up and grabbed his basketball from the closet. "Come on man. Let's go have some fun."

Jude hoped off of the bed. "Alright." He was excited that Jesus was including him. He officially felt like they were brothers.

* * *

Brandon was sitting on his bed throwing himself a pity party. He had surrendered his phone like he was told to do. He wanted to talk to Lauren.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Mike walked in. Brandon sighed. He knew he was about to get another lecture.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I thought you were done with the lectures."

"I'm not here to lecture you." Mike sits on the bed. "I just want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Brandon, I know that I have a problem. I am an alcoholic." Mike admitted. "I am sorry that I have disappointed you. I can promise you that I am going to do better not only for you but for myself." Mike sighed.

"Okay."

"Brandon, I'm not happy with the way you have been acting. And you don't get a free pass just because you are pissed at me. Not only am I going to do better, but you will too."

Brandon nodded.

"No more drinking." Mike warned. "For either one of us. Because I'm telling you Brandon alcoholism is a disease, and it is hereditary. I don't want you going down the same path that I went down."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"I wasn't an alcoholic at sixteen either." Mike warned him. "I didn't realize it when I was your age. I hope that you do. Alcoholism is dangerous."

"It was just one night." Brandon argued.

"I hope so." Mike patted Brandon's leg. "I love you bud. I want you to know that."

"I know Dad. I love you too."

Mike hugged his son. He knew that Brandon would never know how much he loved him.

"You think you could talk moms down a week on my grounding."

Mike stood up. "Sorry B. You got lucky. I thought they should have added a week."

Brandon nodded. "Great."

"You are allowed to screw up. You are a teenager. We expect it. But if you are going to act out you should probably spread it out over time." Mike walked to the door. "Just saying." Mike walked out of his bedroom

Brandon heard what his dad said about alcoholism. He wasn't going to turn out like his dad. He was just a teenager having some fun with a pretty girl.

* * *

Lena was sitting on the loveseat reading. Stef joined her. She rested her head on Lena's shoulder. "This has been the longest day." Stef said.

"This week isn't even halfway over." Lena reminded her as she ran her fingers through Stef's hair. "I wish we could just fast forward to the weekend."

They sat quietly for a second.

"I lied to you."

Lena looked at her. What could she have lied about?

"I was afraid to go back to work." Stef felt a weight lifted off of her chest.

"What?"

"I've never really been afraid at my job. But after I got shot I felt like everything changed for me."

"Stef, you have no reason to be afraid. I've never seen anyone more comfortable at their job than you. You are the bravest person that I know." Lena kissed her cheek. "But you should have told me you were afraid."

"I was trying to be brave for you." Stef admitted. "I didn't want you to know I was scared. I wanted to be strong for you."

"You don't always have to be strong for me. You can let your guard down with me because that's what love is all about." Lena kissed her partnered. "We always have to be honest with each other no matter what."

"I know."

"I should probably be honest with you." Lena became very nervous.

"What is it love?"

"I want to get pregnant and have a baby." Lena was relieved that she finally told her. But she was afraid when she saw Stef's face. She didn't know what was going through her mind. She couldn't tell if she was going to have a good or bad reaction. That scared her.

Stef just sat there unable to find the words to speak for a few seconds.

"A baby?" Were the only words that came out of her mouth.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of Episode 13. I wasn't planning on bringing the baby thing in for a while, but it just happened. I know this whole episode had a few mixed reviews. So please let me know what you thought, what you would like to see, and if there is anything else you can think of. I know most of you aren't big fans of Lauren, but she is going to stay around for a while. **

**Thanks again for all the support. You guys are great. **

**Next Episode: **

**Someone lies**

**Jesus asks for help from someone unexpected**

**Callie gives someone advice**


	16. Ep 14 Ch 1

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

* * *

**Episode 14 Chapter 1**

It was Friday night in the Foster home. All of the kids were out and about except for Brandon and Callie. They were both grounded. Brandon had hoped he could convince his moms to let him go to the library or something. Neither one of them had fallen for it. Lena even mentioned how disappointed she was in him for even asking. He obviously hadn't learned his lesson.

Instead he was busy washing dishes.

"Need some help." Callie asked as she walked into the room. She fully expected him to shrug her off. That's how he had been responding to anything she said.

"Sure," Brandon said to a surprised Callie. "I could use some help."

Callie smiled as he handed her a dish to dry.

"I think my moms purposely made all of these dishes dirty just to torture me." Brandon smiled.

"I wouldn't put it past them." She laughed. "They have some weird ways of parenting." Callie had been in a lot of homes and had never experienced anything like Stef and Lena. They were different, but that's what she loved about it.

"Tell me about it." Brandon handed her another dish.

She still couldn't believe how nice he was being to her. "So…Are we finally calling a truce?" She decided to ask him.

Brandon nodded. "Yeah I guess so. The grounded ones have to stick together."

"But I thought you were mad at me, especially after what I told you about Wyatt."

Brandon was mad. He was furious. But he didn't want her to know that. He decided that the only thing he could do was get over Callie. And the only way that he could do that was accept that she was going to be a Foster. He didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't let her get to him. After all she had never cared about him anyways.

"I'm not mad." He lied. "You were right all along. You need a family. Besides we are teenagers. Teenage romance never last that long." He hoped feeding her this load of garbage would work.

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was skeptical, especially because of how he had been behaving. But she wasn't going to push the subject. "Good. I'm glad you are okay with this."

"Yeah. I have to be. You are going to be my sister soon." Brandon handed her another dish. "I think that's the last one." He dried off his hands and started to walk away.

"We could watch a movie or something." Callie hoped he would say yes.

Brandon shrugged. "I'm pretty sure if Lena sees me doing anything remotely fun she will put me to work. I'm gonna go practice the piano for a little while."

"Okay." Callie sighed.

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Callie felt like it was still awkward. Even though he said he was fine, Brandon Foster was anything but fine.

* * *

Stef was in the family room flipping through the channels. Lena walked in and sat on the sofa. "I was thinking we could watch a movie. Maybe make Callie and Brandon watch with us. You know one they would hate." Lena smiled. Things hadn't been all that good between her and Stef since she had mentioned wanting a baby.

"I might go to bed early." Stef told her coldly.

Stef's bad attitude was about to drive Lena up the wall. "You know before you go to bed maybe we should talk."

Stef turned off the television and turned towards her partner.

"You cannot keep giving me the silent treatment. The kids are going to get suspicious."

Stef nodded. That was true, but her mom had always told her if she couldn't think of anything good to say she shouldn't speak at all.

"I knew you were going to act this way. I should have never told you." Lena admitted. Stef was always bullheaded. Lena used to find it attractive.

Stef let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "I'm glad you told me. I wouldn't want you to resent me later and not know why." Stef finally spoke up.

"That would never happen."

"Oh yes it would." Stef closed her eyes and tried to think of the right words to say. "Lena, you are the most kind and giving person I have ever met. That's what I love about you. You always give, give and give. You hardly ever ask for anything in return."

"I'm not asking for you to give me a baby if you don't want one."

"Well technically I can't give you a baby." Stef joked. "It is humanly impossible."

Lena gave her a look. She was not in the mood for Stef's wit. "I should have told you a long time ago that I wanted a baby. I understand that. I was going to tell you, but I grew to love Brandon as if he were mine. Then we adopted the twins, and I kind of put it to the side. It wasn't big deal to me anymore but then Gretchen came and brought it up."

"Not good to bring up your ex in a discussion like this." Stef warned her.

Lena made a mental note. "I didn't even think I could still have kids, but the doctor said I was good to go if it was what I wanted."

Stef didn't say anything.

"Instead of being silent I would like you to tell me your thoughts. Even if they aren't good ones." Lena braced herself.

Stef looked down at one of Jesus' shoes that was lying on the floor. They had told him a million times before not to leave his stuff lying all over the house. She would have to remind him later. She looked back up at Lena. "I don't know." Stef admitted.

Lena was confused. She never knew Stef not to have an opinion.

"I am perfectly happy with the five kids that we have."

Lena nodded.

"But…" Stef paused. "Like I said before, I don't want you to resent me. This is something that you want."

"But you don't." Lena could tell.

Stef shook her head. "Maybe a couple of years ago I would have been okay with it, but we barely get by with the kids we have."

Lena was now the one looking down at the floor. She made the same mental note about Jesus' shoes. "Okay." Lena stood up. She didn't want Stef to see her cry.

"Love, I'm not saying no. If it is something that you want then I'll learn to be okay with it."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Lena sighed heavily, "A baby isn't something that you can learn to be okay with. It isn't like we are painting the kitchen and I like one color and you like another. This is something that we both have to agree on." She turned to walk away but then turned back to Stef. "Consider the issue dropped. I really shouldn't have brought it up." That was the last thing she said as she walked out of the room.

Stef shook her head and sighed. That was exactly the reason she had stayed silent. She knew the situation was not going to be fixed with a conversation. She got up and walked out of the room.

Unbeknownst to the two moms, Jude had walked in the house. He had gotten back early. He knew he shouldn't have listened, but he didn't want to interrupt what seemed like an intense conversation. He couldn't believe Lena wanted to have a baby. He wasn't going to tell anyone what he had overheard.

* * *

Upstairs Brandon was in his room practicing his piano. He had piano practice tomorrow. He wasn't prepared and didn't really want to go. His dad had already given him the money.

He continued to tap away at the keys.

"Hey," Stef said as she walked in. "I knocked." She informed him.

He turned around to face her.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

"You know I've always loved to hear you play."

Brandon nodded.

She sat on the edge of his bed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ugh," Brandon sighed loudly. "I don't need another lecture."

"Hey," Stef tapped his shoulder. "I'm not here to lecture you, B. I hope by now you fully understand that what you did was wrong yes."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah I screwed up. But don't you think grounding me for three weeks is a little much."

Stef gave him a look. She wasn't sure when he turned into a teenage boy. She missed her sweet baby boy. The one who would never talk back to her. The one who would tell her everything. She wanted him back. "You are lucky it wasn't longer."

Brandon turned back to his piano. "I really need to practice."

Stef stood up. "You know your attitude isn't helping matters."

Brandon shrugged.

"I came in here to ask you about your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Brandon told her. It was true. He and Lauren weren't actually in a relationship. He did like her though. She was different and fun.

"Are you sure? Mama said she saw the two of you together at school. She said you seemed pretty close."

"Great so now you guys are spying on me at school. I have absolutely no privacy."

"She was not spying on you." Stef informed him. She was getting extremely frustrated. Maybe she shouldn't have talked to him after her disagreement with Lena. "We are concerned about you. We are your parents. We have every right to be."

"Well I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about. I made one little mistake. Jesus and Mariana have done a lot worse. And hell Callie ran away while she was on probation. What I did wasn't anywhere as bad as that." Brandon stood up from his piano. "I promise I'm going to do better. I really have learned my lesson."

Stef didn't believe him, but she decided not to push the issue any further. Hopefully he would come to her eventually.

"Alright sweets. I'll leave you be. But just remember that I love you and I'm only here to help."

Brandon nodded. "I know."

Stef gave him a hug and kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Mariana and Jesus were walking down the street. They were almost home. "So is it weird that I went on date with my sister on a Friday night?" Jesus asked as he laughed.

"We both wanted to see that movie. Nothing is wrong with that." Mariana hit his shoulder. "We never get to hangout anymore."

"Yeah I know. I guess it isn't that lame."

"Hey at least we didn't have to stay home like Brandon and Callie."

"Yeah. For once I'm not the one grounded in the house. Definitely an accomplishment for me." Jesus was proud of himself.

"A shocking one." Mariana joked. "But thanks for going with me."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go with Chaassse!" Jesus teased her.

"We are going out tomorrow. We are actually having lunch together." Mariana couldn't stop smiling. Chase was her favorite topic.

"Ooooh."

"Oh please. Stop it… What about you and Emma?"

"Emma? We are teammates."

"Yeah," Mariana laughed. "I think she likes you."

"No way. Besides I still miss Lexi. And I'm trying to focus on wrestling. I'm not having that much luck." Jesus sighed. "I'm not all that good."

"Maybe you should talk to Mike."

"Huh?"

"He was the one that talked you into it. Besides I think he is really trying to be that father figure in our lives."

Jesus nodded. He had noticed that too. "Brandon, was a pretty big jerk to him the other day."

"Yeah. He was a major jerk." Mariana agreed. "He will probably feel appreciated if you ask him for help."

"You are right."

"Wow! Did you just agree with me? That never happens."

"Once in a lifetime." Jesus laughed as they walked up to the house. "Home sweet home." He ran into the house.

"Hey," Lena stopped him from marching up the stairs. "Go pick up your shoes." She pointed to the room.

"Hey mama, how are you?" Jesus joked. "I'm good. Thanks for asking."

Lena glared. "Go."

Jesus kissed her cheek. "Love ya."

Mariana walked in. "Hey mama."

"Hey sweetie. Did you guys have fun?"

Mariana nodded. "Yeah. Jesus was a great date." She headed up the stairs.

"We have raised that boy right."

"Got my shoes." Jesus showed her.

"Good boy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Jesus walked upstairs.

Stef walked out of her room. "I thought I heard my babies. Did you have fun?" She asked Jesus. Mariana had already gone into her room.

"Yep."

She noticed the shoes in his hand. "You must can read my mind. I was going to tell you to pick those up or I was going to throw them outside."

"Thanks Mom. Mama made me get them." Jesus smiled. "I'll try to do better. Catch you later mom."

"Night." Stef smiled. She and Lena made a good team. She just wished that they could agree on the baby thing. It would make life so much easier.

Jude walked out of the bathroom. "Good night Stef."

"Good night buddy. You better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow at the Science Museum."

"I know. I'm so excited." He told her as he walked into his bedroom.

Stef loved to see that boy smile. She poked her head into Mariana's and Callie's room. "Night girls."

"Night," they told her.

Stef walked towards Brandon's room. She decided not to bother him. Their conversation hadn't gone well earlier. She would try again tomorrow.

She walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Brandon was in his room. He was on the phone. "I miss you too." He whispered.

"You could sneak out." Lauren begged him for like the tenth time.

"Maybe I can tomorrow. I have piano."

"Oh great. You can just skip that."

"I don't know Lauren."

"Please," she begged. "I'm beginning to forget what you look like."

"You just saw me today at school."

"That's way too long." Lauren giggled. "Please Goodie…I need to see my man tomorrow. I want to finish where we left off on that beach."

"Okay. I'll figure something out." Brandon smiled. "I better let you go. I've got to sneak this phone back downstairs."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Goodie." Lauren hung up.

"GOD," Vico rolled his eyes. "You two make me sick."

"Leave me alone Vico. I'm trying to get him exactly where you want him."

"At the rate you are going no one will need fake IDs. You have to ask him for help tomorrow."

"Okay," Lauren nodded. "No problem." She knew Brandon would agree.

"Good. Because if this is going to work unfortunately we have to have Foster."

Brandon Foster was their key to money.

* * *

Lena walked into the bedroom she shared with Stef. To her surprise Stef was already asleep. Lena sighed. She hated it when they fought. She walked into their bathroom and closed the door.

Stef rolled over. She sighed. She hated it when they fought. She rolled back over. It was going to take her sometime to process everything.

* * *

**Shout out to Aphass for suggesting Mike help Jesus. That will be in the next few chapters. **

**Let me know what you thought! **

**Any suggestions are welcome! **


	17. Ep 14 Ch 2

**You all are awesome! Thanks so much for all of the support! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 14 Chapter 2**

It was morning in the Foster household. Lena was the first one in the kitchen. They were taking Jude and Connor to the Science Museum. Jude was so excited.

Jesus ran into the kitchen. "Got to go Mom." He grabbed a banana. "Got to work out."

"Jesus," Lena stopped him. "You need to eat more than a banana."

He looked around the kitchen. He grabbed an apple. "See ya mom."

Before she could protest he was already out of the house. "At least he took an apple." Lena whispered to herself.

Stef walked into the kitchen. "Where's Jude? I figured he would have been up hours ago."

"I heard him rustling around earlier." Lena told her. "If you don't want to go. I can take them by myself."

Stef was confused. "I'm not going to miss this. I'm actually excited about seeing the snakes and fish." Stef told her.

"I wanted to make sure that it was something that you wanted to do."

"Of course." Stef didn't want to argue before she had her coffee or even after. She poured herself a cup. "This is all Jude has been talking about for the past few days. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"Good." Lena didn't know what else to say. She promised herself she would drop the baby issue. "I think it will be a lot of fun."

"Me too." Stef kissed Lena's cheek. "It is going to be a great day." Stef knew they had things to discuss, but this was Jude's day. She could put any disagreement with Lena aside for sweet Jude.

Brandon walked into the kitchen.

"Hey B," Stef greeted him. "You're up early."

"Yeah." Brandon sat down on one of the barstools. "Can I borrow the car?"

"Did you forget you were grounded?" Stef asked him. She knew he hadn't.

"No. I know that I'm grounded. But I have piano today. You two aren't going to be here to take me." Brandon had no intentions on going to practice, but they didn't have to know that.

Lena and Stef shared glares. "I don't think that is a good idea, Brandon." Lena said as she read Stef's mind. "You have only been grounded a couple of days. I don't think that you are even close to learning your lesson."

"I'm just going to piano practice." Brandon tried to convince them. "I'll come straight home. I have to have some way to get to practice."

Stef shook her head. "I think you should call your dad."

"I think that is a great idea." Lena agreed.

Brandon grunted. "Please don't make me do that."

"Brandon," Stef sat beside him. "You and your dad need to talk."

"We did."

"Your dad said he did most of the talking. Maybe this time you could do the talking."

Brandon sighed heavily. "Fine." He stood up and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Brandon," Stef stopped him. "Be nice to your dad. He loves you."

Brandon didn't say anything. He walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God. That boy." Stef shook her head. "When are the rebellious teenage years going to be over?"

Lena let out a slight chuckle. "I don't think they ever end."

Stef held out her coffee. "I might need to start filling this with vodka."

"Stef," Lena warned.

"Sorry." Stef took a sip of her coffee. "I guess it is okay without vodka."

* * *

Upstairs Callie was lying in bed. Mariana flipped on the light.

"Oh come on Mariana." Callie pulled a pillow over her head. "I'm trying to sleep here. It is Saturday."

"I knoooow!" Mariana squealed. "I have my date with Chase. You have to help me pick out an outfit."

"Mariana, just put on some clothes. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Mariana pulled the pillow off of Callie's face. "Please!"

"Mariana," Callie whined as she sat up. "Chase is going to like whatever you wear. He's a guy."

"But he is a fashionable guy." Mariana walked to her closet. "Moms wouldn't let me buy a new outfit. I don't think I have anything to wear."

"You have so many clothes that you are about to run out of room." Callie sighed. "I like the green shirt you wear with the black skinny jeans. I think Chase will like it too."

"Really?" Mariana grabbed her green shirt out of the closet. "Do you think it is sexy enough?"

"Ugh…Mariana…You are killing me." Callie hopped off of the bed. "Just wear it."

"Okay." Mariana smiled. She couldn't wait for her date. "Thanks for your help Cal." Mariana told her as Callie walked out of the room. "You are the best."

* * *

Jude walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey there's our favorite." Stef ruffled his hair. "You ready for our fun filled day."

"I am so excited." Jude sat down. "I want to see the two-headed snake."

"Two-headed snake?" Lena questioned. Fear washed across her face.

"Yeah. It is going to be awesome."

"I don't think I'll see that. I'll leave that fun to the three of you."

"She is just chicken."

Lena gave Stef a look.

"It's okay Lena. I'll protect you from the snakes." Jude smiled.

"My hero." Lena gave him a hug. "So glad we have you."

Callie walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early?"

"Blame it on Mariana." Callie grabbed some juice out of the refrigerator. "She is freaking out about what to wear on her lunch date."

"I hope you helped her." Stef told her. "She is only leaving the house if her skin is completely covered."

"I think you will be pleased." Callie smiled. "She looks like normal Mariana not possessed hooker Mariana."

Stef and Lena both grimaced at that thought.

"I'm glad you can be a positive influence on her." Lena smiled as she put her cup in the sink. She looked at the clock. "Alright you two we have got to get out of here." She told Stef and Jude. "You know Callie if you want to come I think we can let you out of the house. You'll be with us so it is still like you are grounded."

Callie shook her head. "That's okay. You guys have fun without me."

"We will try." Stef told her. "No leaving this house."

"Okay." Callie responded.

"Bye Callie," Jude told her as he ran to the door.

"Bye buddy."

She was so happy for Jude. She had never seen him so happy.

* * *

Mike heard a pounding on his door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He opened the door. He was surprised to see Jesus. "Jesus, what are you doing here?"

"Hey," Jesus walked in without an invitation. "Am I interrupting?"

Mike shook his head. "I was sleeping. I had to work last night."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Mike was still confused as to why Jesus was at his house. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well not really. I need your help."

"You need my help?" Mike just looked at him. He couldn't imagine what Jesus would need from him.

"Yeah. You are the one that talked me into wrestling." Jesus paused for a moment. "I'm having a hard time. Like I suck ass."

"Jesus," Mike walked him over to the couch. "Your moms would kill you for talking like that."

"Well it is the truth. I thought wrestling was gonna be a piece of cake." Jesus sat down. "You didn't tell me it was going to be hard."

"Why in the world would you think wrestling would be easy?" Mike was more than confused than ever. He sat beside Jesus. "Wrestling is a contact sport. It isn't meant to be easy."

"Yeah well I didn't think I was going to suck." Jesus sighed. "You can't tell my moms this, but I feel weird not taking my medicine. I feel like a different person."

"Do you think you should get back on your pills?"

"No way." Jesus jumped up. "I just have to get better at wrestling. That's where you come in. Can you practice with me? The gym is open today so that we can go in practice whenever we want."

"I don't know Jesus." Mike was hesitant. "I haven't wrestled in years."

"So. I just need you to help me with my technique. Please! Please!" Jesus begged. "Wrestling is good for me. I'm just not so good at it. But I think you can help me."

Mike thought about it for a minute. At least Jesus wanted to have something to do with him. "Sure. I don't have anything else to do today."

"Yes!" Jesus gave him a high five. "You are the best."

Mike smiled. He was a little nervous. He wasn't in the best shape. But he was happy to help Jesus. He felt needed. He hadn't felt needed in a very long time.

* * *

Callie was downstairs in the dining room. She was studying. Mariana had just left to meet Chase for their date. She was happy to have a moment of peace.

Brandon walked down the stairs. "See ya." He said as he walked out of the house.

Lauren pulled up in the driveway. Brandon got in the car.

"Hey babe," she kissed his cheek. "Ready for some fun?"

"As long as I'm with you."

Lauren drove away.

Callie shook her head. She had watched from the window. She didn't understand why Brandon was hanging out with someone with such a bad reputation.

She sat back down at the table. Only a few seconds past before she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door.

It was Frank. "Hey um…Is my daughter home?"

"No." Callie told him.

"Well what about Lena?"

"I'm the only one at home."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

Frank stood there awkwardly. "I wanted to speak to my daughter."

"Well she might be a while. You are welcome to stay."

"Oh I don't know about that." Frank started to walk back to the car.

Callie could tell something was on his mind. "You know I could use the company. I'm grounded and can't leave the house. I could fix you a glass of tea or something."

Frank turned back around. "Sure. Got some cookies or something to go with it?"

Callie smiled. "We can see what we can find."

Frank followed her into the house. He could use the company too.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! Are you guys still reading? **


	18. Ep 14 Ch 3

**Okay so I had written this chapter a little while ago and somehow deleted it. I didn't know that I deleted it until after I had written the whole episode. Therefore some of the scenes aren't the same as the original. I think the Callie and Frank scene isn't as good, but I hope it still makes sense. And I hope you all like it. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 14 Chapter 3**

Frank was sitting at a table in the backyard. Callie brought him a glass of tea. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Frank smiled. He and Callie barely knew each other. He had met her a few times at the hospital when Stef had been shot. "So you're grounded?" He tried to make small talk. He wasn't sure what else the two of them would be able to talk about.

Callie nodded. "Yep."

"What did you do?"

"I ran away." Callie admitted. She knew it was stupid, and she had regretted it ever since.

"I think Sharon told me about that."

"Yeah well Stef and Lena weren't all that happy about it."

"I can imagine." He smiled a little, remembering when Stef had done the same thing. "How long did you get?"

"Until they can trust me again. I'm hoping they will start trusting me sooner rather than later."

"Stef only got two weeks when she ran away."

Callie looked at him. She was intrigued. "Stef ran away?"

Frank nodded. "Yep. She was about your age. She got mad at me about something. I can't remember what it was now, but she was furious. She decided she didn't want to be apart of my family. We looked for her all night. I had never been so afraid in my entire life." Frank took a sip of his drink. "She hid out in a friend's basement."

"What did you say to her when you found her?"

"First, I hugged her. Then I told her that it didn't matter how far she ran she would always be in my family whether she liked it or not." Frank looked down at the ground. "I wish it were that easy now."

"Why do you say that?"

"She hates me."

Callie shook her head. "Stef could never hate you. I know that she wishes you would have been at the wedding."

"Stef didn't want me there." Frank admitted. "She told me not to come."

Callie was surprised. She didn't know that. "It was a beautiful wedding. I'll show you the pictures." Callie stood up.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I know Stef would want you to see them." Callie walked into the house.

Frank smiled. He really did want to see the pictures. He would regret not being at that wedding for the rest of his life.

* * *

Brandon and Lauren walked into her house. Brandon was amazed by how big her house was.

"This place is awesome." He told her as they walked into what he imagined to be the living room.

"Thanks. It is much smaller than our other homes."

"Other homes?" Brandon couldn't believe they could afford other homes.

"Yeah. You should see our home in Colorado. It is definitely a mansion. I think that's where my dad is this month. My mom is probably Paris or something."

"They travel a lot?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah. They pretty much just let me do what ever I want. I don't think they ever really wanted kids." Lauren admitted. "But that's fine by me. I actually like it better that way."

Brandon couldn't believe she didn't have rules or parents that were never around.

"Do you want a beer or vodka?" Lauren asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"How about water?" Brandon knew that he didn't need drink so early in the day.

"Vodka it is." Lauren bounced off into the kitchen. "I need to loosen you up Goodie." She pulled her phone out of her pocket when it beeped. It was Vico.

Convince him today or else.

Lauren sighed. She was nervous about asking Brandon about the key. She had grown to like him and didn't want their fun to end.

Brandon pulled out his phone. He had taken it when he left the house. He was allowed to have it when he wasn't at home. He hoped his mom wasn't tracking him. That stupid app was such an invasion of privacy.

He sent his dad a text message. He knew his mom would ask him about it. He wasn't looking forward to spending time his dad. He only wanted to spend time with Lauren.

"Here you go Goodie." Lauren walked back into the room with his drink. "I think you are going to love this." She kissed his cheek as he took the drink from her. "Ready to have some fun."

Brandon nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Jesus and Mike were in the gym. Jesus broke away from Mike's hold. Mike fell to the ground. "Oh come on Mike." Jesus sighed. "You can't keep letting me win."

Mike chuckled. He wasn't letting him win. He was just that much out of shape, even if he was a cop. Wrestling was a lot harder than he remembered. "Yeah. Let's take five."

"Okay. You take a break. I'm going to do some pushups."

"Alright." Mike walked over to his stuff and took a huge drink of water. He was exhausted, and they hadn't been there that long. Mike looked at his phone. He saw Brandon's text. He smiled and sent him a message saying he would be there at two. He hoped they could mend their broken relationship.

Jesus finally finished his pushups and ran over to Mike.

"We will have to finish this by two. I've got to pick Brandon up."

"Oh okay. No prob." Jesus looked at Mike. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Mike lied. "We are fine."

"He was kind of a jerk to you the other day." Jesus noted. He sat down beside Mike.

"Yeah well he was drunk."

"He's been acting weird lately." Jesus told him. "I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"Yeah." Mike wasn't sure that was true. "Anyway we better go practice." Mike stood up. "We want you to be the best one on the team."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh come on." Mike hit him on the shoulder. "All you need is a little practice."

"Thanks Mike." Jesus smiled. He was glad they had Mike in their lives. He had really stepped up.

"It is no big deal Jesus. I have enjoyed it."

"Well I enjoy having two moms. They are awesome. But sometimes I just need a guy to help me out with things."

"Don't tell your mom that." Mike laughed. "She thinks that she can do anything a man can do."

"Oh and I think she can. I'm a little afraid she would pulverize me. Nobody wants their mom to beat them, especially not at wrestling."

"Good point. She is probably the toughest woman I know."

"Yeah she probably should have been a man." Jesus laughed.

Mike laughed. He really was having a good time. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Oh I know. They would send me to some kind of class on how not to behave like a sexist."

Mike and Jesus both laughed as Mike put his arm around Jesus and took him to the mat.

* * *

Mariana and Chase were walking around town and holding hands. They had a picnic in the park. Mariana was on cloud nine.

Chase stopped walking. "Are you having fun?"

Mariana nodded. "Of course. I always have fun with you."

"This is our first date."

"I know. But I'm sure that I'm always going to have fun with you." Mariana couldn't stop staring at him. He was perfect.

"I think that you are amazing Mariana." He leaned in and kissed her. Mariana thought it was the best kiss in the world.

Chase pulled away gently. "I was thinking we could go get some ice cream and then I have to go. I just want to get to know you better."

"I want that too."

He kissed her again. He hoped he had her right where Kelsey wanted her to be. He felt bad about the plan, but he had promised Kelsey. He wasn't going to let her down no matter if Mariana was hurt in the process.

* * *

Stef, Lena, Jude, and Connor were at the Science Museum. Connor and Jude were mesmerized by the snakes.

Lena left them with Stef. She couldn't handle the snakes. She sat down on one of the benches. She pulled out her kindle. She didn't have much time to read. This seemed like the perfect time.

"Hi," a woman carrying a baby carrier sat down beside her. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure." Lena smiled.

"My arm was getting tired." The woman smiled. She picked the baby up out of the carrier. "Hi there Ellie."

"She is tiny." Lena was gushing.

"She is three months old. They grow up so fast." The woman told her.

"I know. I have five kids. All of them are teenagers."

"Wow. You don't look old enough to have five kids."

"That's sweet of you. Four of them are adopted and our oldest is actually from my wife Stef's first marriage."

"That's awesome. I told my husband I would love to adopt. He said three kids were enough."

"You have three kids?"

"Yeah. Ellie has twin brothers. Poor thing. She is going to have to be strong to put up with them." The woman laughed. "My name is Kate by the way."

"Lena." Lena couldn't take her eyes off of the baby.

"You can hold her." Kate told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course." Kate handed Ellie to Lena.

Lena smiled. She was so tiny and cute. She was absolutely perfect.

"Maybe you can convince your wife to adopt a baby. You are a natural with her."

"I don't think that is going to happen. We have more than enough kids." Lena sighed. The baby topic had been closed.

Lena stared at the baby. She was perfect.

Stef walked out of the snake room. She had enough of the snakes. She looked for Lena. She sighed when she saw Lena holding the baby. She looked so happy.

"She looks happy." Jude said as he approached Stef.

Stef looked down at Jude.

"It might be fun to have a baby around the house."

Stef glared at him. "Where is this coming from?" She was curious.

"I don't know. I just think Lena looks happy." Jude smiled. "Besides I think any baby would be lucky to have you and Lena for moms."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Stef laughed as she ruffled his hair.

Jude shook his head. "Nope. I'm just telling the truth."

Stef looked back at Lena. She looked really happy. That's all Stef ever really wanted was for Lena and her kids to be happy.

"Besides…I think it would be really cool to be a big brother." Jude smiled as he ran off to find Connor.

Jude always knew the right things to say. Stef really loved that kid.

* * *

Frank was flipping through the wedding book. Stef looked so happy. He had never seen her so happy.

"They really love each other." Callie told him.

Frank nodded. He still didn't understand how two women could love each other.

"And I know Stef loves you too."

"I don't think she will ever be able to forgive me. We have both said things that we can't take back."

"You know when I first moved in I called them dykes. I regretted it ever since. But now I know that they are so much more than that." Callie smiled. "They are just two people who love each other and their kids more than anything in the world." Callie couldn't believe she was telling him this. "I know that you think a normal family is a mom and a dad, but I'm here to tell you that Stef and Lena are the most normal family I've ever met. I lived in a lot of homes with a mom and a dad. Most of them were abusive and hateful. They were only after a check. But Stef and Lena aren't like that. They love with their whole hearts."

Frank didn't say anything.

"I don't have kids or anything like that, but if or when I do I hope they have Stef's heart. I think that's all you can hope for as a parent." Callie had tears in her eyes. "Also, as far as I can see, Stef is happy. I think that's all God wants for us. He wants us to be happy."

Frank had a few tears in his eyes. He nodded. He wanted Stef to be happy.

"I didn't mean to tell you all that. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in Stef."

"I'm glad you told me." Frank just sat at the table. Callie had told him exactly what he needed to hear.

* * *

Brandon and Lauren were making out on her couch. Lauren was about to take her top off when Brandon's alarm went off.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"That's my alarm. We've got to go. My dad will be there to get me. I can't let him know that I didn't go."

"Right. We don't want you to be in anymore trouble." She kissed his neck.

Brandon stood up. He really wished he didn't have to go.

"Don't worry Goodie. We will pick up where we left off." She kissed him again.

Her phone buzzed again. She sighed. It was Vico.

Brandon walked to the car. Lauren followed him. "Listen, Brandon…Vico had this idea on how we can make a lot of money."

"How?"

"We could sell fake IDs." Lauren hoped he didn't freak out.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well the school has a really awesome machine we can use."

Brandon realized what was going on. "You can't get in there without a key."

"Yeah but your mom has a key."

Brandon couldn't believe this. He finally realized why Lauren liked him. "You want me to steal the key from my mom?"

"Vico does." Lauren hoped he wouldn't think it was her. She didn't want to lose him. He made her feel happy.

Brandon shook his head. "No." He got into the car.

Lauren sighed. Vico was going to be mad.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! You guys have been so amazing! Thanks so much for all the support. **


	19. Ep 14 Ch 4

**This isn't my favorite chapter. It is more of a filler chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and pm's. They mean the world to me. **

**I'm glad you all liked the Callie and Frank scenes. I always thought there were some missing Frank scenes. I was actually sad they killed him off. Thought there was some more story to tell with him. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 14 Chapter 4**

Lauren parked the car. "Wait," she stopped Brandon from getting out of the car. "Would you please say something?"

Brandon hadn't spoken since they left Lauren's house. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything?"

"If you and Vico want to sell fake IDs, you are going to have to do that without me."

"It isn't me. It's Vico."

"You know it is crazy but I actually thought you liked me."

"I do like you." Lauren really did like him. "I think you're a great guy Brandon." He was different. He was good.

"You just needed me to steal some key." Brandon had figured it all out.

"Brandon," she touched his hand. "You have to believe me. I really like you. This wasn't my idea."

Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know why he wants to do it. I think it is just for power or something. He doesn't want to go to his parents for money." Lauren couldn't believe how upset he was. She hadn't expected it to go this bad.

Brandon looked at the clock. "I've got to go."

"Brandon."

"I'll talk to you later." Brandon got out of the car and walked into the building. A few minutes later he walked back out.

Mike pulled up. He was right on time. "Hey B."

"Hey," Brandon got in the car.

"Where's your book?"

Damn. Brandon hadn't thought about that. "I didn't have to bring mine today."

"Oh." Mike drove off. "You can use the money I gave you for this lesson next week."

Brandon looked at his dad.

"I got here early and parked my car in the parking lot."

"Ah." Brandon sighed. He knew he was in trouble. "I'm sorry dad."

Mike pulled the car over and parked in a free parking space.

"I promise I'll go next week."

"What is going on with you Brandon?" Mike rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Nothing."

"Who is the girl?"

"Lauren…But I won't be seeing her again."

"Why not?"

"I realized it wouldn't work between us." Brandon had hoped for the best with Lauren. "I really am sorry about skipping piano. It won't happen again."

Mike looked at Brandon. "I know you are a good kid, Brandon. You are probably one of the best. You have to be careful who you hang out with."

"I know dad."

"You know your moms are going to be mad. You are supposed to be grounded."

"Do we have to tell them?" Brandon closed his eyes. He knew what his dad was going to say.

"Brandon," Mike sighed. He was trying to decide if he should tell them or not. "You have to promise me that you are going to start following the rules."

Brandon nodded. "I promise dad."

"You can come to me if anything is bothering you. I am here for you. Whatever it is…Don't be afraid to talk to me about it."

"Nothing is going on dad." Brandon thought about telling him about Callie. But he knew that his dad would tell his moms.

"Alright. Well I won't tell your moms this time, but don't do it again."

"I won't." Brandon was relieved.

"I could text your mom and see if you can have dinner at my house tonight."

"Okay."

"We can order take-out."

"Sounds good."

Mike smiled. He hoped this would help their relationship. They had to start somewhere.

* * *

Mariana walked into the house. She was still on cloud nine. Callie was sitting at the dining room table. Frank hadn't been gone very long.

"Hi." Mariana said gleefully when she saw Callie out of the corner of her eye.

"How was it? Did you pick out wedding rings yet?"

"We are going to save that for the next date." Mariana sat across from her. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen."

Callie shook her head. She decided to keep Frank's visit a secret. "Nope. Not really."

"You know maybe you should just ask moms to unground you." Mariana thought that was simple enough.

"I don't know if they can trust me yet."

"They can totally trust you." Mariana smiled. "Besides we need to get you back on the dating scene. You need a guy."

"I don't need a guy."

"You totally need a guy." Mariana mentally went through all the guys at school. She didn't know which one would be perfect for Callie. There had to be the perfect guy. "I want you to be as happy as I am."

"I'm happy." Callie wanted to focus on school and family for a while.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting company?" Mariana asked.

Callie shook her head. Mariana walked to the door. "Hi."

"Hi," Ryan said. He was hoping Callie would have answered the door. "I'm looking for Callie."

"Callie," Mariana smiled a ridiculously big smile. "He is hot," She whispered as Callie walked past her. She gave her a slight nudge.

"Hi," She was surprised to see him standing at her house.

"I was hoping I had the right house." He was relieved when she finally appeared.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't need anyone to work today."

"Invite him in." Mariana interrupted after she realized he was still standing outside.

"Come in. Sorry." Callie did as she was instructed giving Mariana a glance in the process.

Ryan walked in. He could only imagine that this house was ten times better than anywhere Callie had ever lived.

"So why are you here?"

"Well," he suddenly became nervous. "I tried to call your cellphone. The number that you put on file."

"Yeah I can't have my phone while I'm at home. Grounded remember."

"Right? You are actually one of the good ones who follow the rules."

"If that were true I wouldn't be grounded in the first place." Callie reminded him. She still know why he was there. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…No…No…Of course not…" Ryan couldn't believe it was taking him so long to ask her. He probably shouldn't even be there. "Some of the kids wanted to get together at the center and watch a movie tonight. We do that from time to time. I was wondering if you wanted to join."

Callie would love to go. She loved the center, and she loved her new friends. "I can't."

"Oh."

"Moms would totally let you." Mariana had been listening to the conversation. She wasn't going to let her future sister miss out on a movie with a cutie.

"Mariana," Callie shot her a look.

"Right. You're grounded." Ryan said. He totally shouldn't have asked her. He felt like an idiot.

"Yes she is." Stef said as she walked in the house followed by Lena and Jude.

Callie looked guilty.

"Who are you?" Stef asked.

"This is Ryan." Callie told her.

"Hi." Ryan extended his hand. "I run the Community Center where Callie is completing her community service." He got really nervous.

"Oh." Stef realized he was probably the jerk. He didn't seem like a jerk. "I'm Stef."

"I'm Lena." Lena shook his hand after Stef.

"I'm Jude." Jude didn't know how he felt about him. He seemed much older. Reminded Jude of Liam. He didn't know if he liked that.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ryan felt a little overwhelmed. "I haven't been here very long. Only a few minutes."

"I actually invited him in." Mariana lied. She didn't want to get Callie into trouble.

"Did something happen at the Community Center?" Lena asked him.

"Oh no ma'am. I was just in the neighborhood." Ryan decided it was best he left. "I like to see where all the girls live." He realized how perverted that sounded. "I mean…that's…I didn't mean that how it sounded."

Stef and Lena just looked at him.

Callie was embarrassed for him.

"I should probably go."

"Yeah." Stef smiled. "But you are welcome back anytime Callie isn't grounded."

"Thank you. Again it was nice to meet all of you. I'll see you Monday Callie." He stepped out of the house.

"See ya."

Lena shut the door. "That was the jerk?" She questioned.

"That was weird." Jude said before Callie could answer Lena's question.

"He didn't seem like a jerk to me. He is a hottie." Mariana told Callie.

"Mariana," Stef shot her a look. "He is an adult. How old is he Callie?"

"He is 21."

"See." Stef pointed. "Way too old for Callie."

They all walked into the kitchen.

"And he's the jerk." Lena said again.

"He was just having a bad day that day. He is actually a nice guy." Callie tried to explain.

"He even came all this way to ask Callie to a movie."

"Oh he did?" Lena questioned.

"No…No…he didn't ask me to a movie. They are having movie night at the center and thought I might like to join."

"Oh." Stef said as she grabbed something from the fridge.

"I told him I was grounded."

"You should totally let her go." Mariana begged for her.

"Thank you for the parenting advice Miss Thang, but we don't need it." Stef told her meddling daughter. "We have it under control."

"I'm just saying she has been the model prisoner. She stayed here all day by herself not bothering anyone."

"It's really okay Mariana." She hadn't actually been alone the whole day. She didn't know if she should tell Stef about her dad. And even if she did tell Stef she didn't think she should mention the advice she had given him. "I've already told him I couldn't go."

Lena and Stef shared looks with each other. They were trying to communicate without actually speaking. "You can go." Lena told her. She had read Stef's mind.

"But you have to take Jude and Mariana." Stef added.

"Really?" Callie was surprised.

"Yeah. It will be fun. And it will actually give us some time alone." Stef smiled.

"What about Brandon and Jesus?"

"Jesus asked if he could hang out with some friends. Brandon is having dinner with Mike." Stef answered their questions. She was happy to have some time with Lena. They needed to talk more than ever. "That just leaves the three of you."

"We will drop you off close to the community center. There are some places you can eat down there and then you are to go straight to watch the movie."

"Okay." Callie wasn't going to let them down.

"I'm excited." Jude told them. "This has been the best day."

"Oh yeah buddy. Let's go upstairs. You can tell me all about it." Callie told Jude.

All three kids went upstairs.

Lena looked at Stef. "I don't remember the last time we had the house to ourselves."

"Never." Stef laughed. "Ever."

* * *

Brandon and Mike walked into Mike's apartment. They had rented a movie, and Mike was going to order pizza. Mike went to unlock the door but it was already opened.

"That's weird."

"Maybe you just forgot." Brandon said as he followed his dad in the house.

There was a noise coming from Mike's bedroom.

"Stay here." Mike whispered. He walked slowly to his room.

Before he entered a woman popped out of the room wearing only her underwear. "Surprise lover!"

Brandon's mouth dropped.

"Happy to see me." The woman flew into Mike's arms and kissed her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Brandon. "Oh my God." She ran back into Mike's room.

Brandon was still shocked.

"Um Brandon…Um that was Danni."

Brandon had no idea that his dad had a girlfriend.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	20. Ep 14 Ch 5

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

Episode 14 Chapter 5

Dani walked out of the bedroom. She was now fully dressed. "I am so sorry." She immediately began apologizing.

"It is okay Dani." Mike turned to Brandon. "Dani, this is my son Brandon."

"Hi," Brandon extended in his hand. "Nice to meet you." He was still picturing her without her clothes. He had to get that image out of his head.

"Again. I am so sorry. I had no idea you were going to be here." She turned to Mike. "I used the hideaway key."

"It's fine Dani." Mike tried to reassure her.

"I'm gonna go."

"You could stay. We are going to watch a movie and eating pizza." Brandon told her.

"No that's okay. I should go." Dani gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Alright. See ya." Mike walked her to the door.

After she left Mike turned around. Brandon was staring at him. "Girlfriend?"

"We aren't really labeling it." Mike walked into the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Brandon, it isn't a big deal."

"Yeah. Where did you meet her?"

Mike looked down at the ground. "We-met-at-AA." He jumbled his words together.

"AA?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah."

"Are you supposed to date people you meet in AA?"

"Brandon…It is perfectly fine. She has been a big help."

"I can tell." Brandon joked.

"I don't need the sarcasm, Brandon. Dani is very nice, and she has really helped me."

"Well. If you are happy I'm happy." Brandon sat down on the couch.

"Can you not tell your mom about this?" Mike knew Stef would have something to say.

Brandon nodded. "I won't tell her but knowing mom she will figure it out."

Mike shook his head. He knew that was true.

* * *

Lauren walked into her house. Vico was waiting for her. "So."

"God Vico…You scared me."

"Did you talk to Brandon?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah."

"And?" Vico waited for a response.

"He doesn't want to do it." Lauren admitted.

"What?" Vico was outraged. "Did you even try?"

"Yes. And he was pissed." Lauren opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She poured herself a drink. It felt so good going down her throat.

"Well now I'm pissed."

"He doesn't want to see me again."

"No. You are going to have to figure something out."

"Why do you even care? We have plenty of money. Our parents practically throw it at us."

"I don't want their money. I want my own money." Vico told her. "You better figure this out, or I will." Vico walked out of the kitchen.

Lauren took another sip of her drink. She was afraid to think about what Vico might do. He could be a scary guy.

* * *

Kelsey and Chase were sitting at a booth at the diner. "So how did your fake date go?" Kelsey asked.

Chase smiled. "It went great."

"Is she falling for it?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. Mariana really likes me."

"Good." Kelsey leaned in and kissed him.

Zac walked into the diner to pick up some food. He saw Kelsey and Chase kissing. "Whoa," he whispered to himself. Mariana was going to be heartbroken.

* * *

Callie, Jude, and Mariana walked into the Community Center.

"This place is so cool." Jude told them. "I can't believe you get community service hours for working here."

"Yeah." Callie smiled. "It is pretty cool."

"And she gets to work with a hottie." Mariana mentioned.

Callie gave her a look.

"That guy is way too old for her." Jude told both of them.

Callie didn't say anything. Jude was right.

"He is still hot Judicorn." Mariana ruffled his hair.

"Hey guys," Ryan walked into the room. "I didn't think you were going to get to come."

"Our moms are pretty cool." Mariana told him. "I hope you don't mind that we crashed."

"Of course not. The more the merrier."

"Callie," Kiara squealed. "I'm so glad that you could make it." She hugged her.

"Kiara this is my little brother Jude, and my foster sister Mariana." Callie introduced them.

"Hey," Kiara hugged them.

Mariana smiled. She liked that girl.

"We are so glad that you could come. Movie nights are the best." Kiara smiled. "I'm also excited to meet Callie's family."

"We are glad to meet her friends." Mariana said.

"Well let's go watch the movie." Ryan told them.

"Oh and Callie you will finally get to meet Daphne. You girls are going to love each other." Kiara was so excited. "Come on." She pulled Mariana and Jude into the movie room.

"I'm glad your moms let you out of the house." Ryan whispered to Callie.

"Yeah. I think they are finally starting to trust me again." Callie was hopeful.

* * *

Jesus and his wrestling buddies were at the arcade. Vico and the guys told him that they came to the arcade at least once a month.

Jesus invited Emma. She said the guys on the wrestling team never really invited her.

"Are you glad you came?" Jesus asked her as he played the pinball machine.

"I guess so. There is a lot of testosterone in this place." Emma laughed. "But that's what I get for joining the wrestling team instead of the cheer squad."

Jesus chuckled. "I could never see you as a cheerleader. You aren't really the cheering type."

"Oh come on. I could totally be a cheerleader." Emma spread her arms. "G-O, Go Jesus!" She said cheerfully as she moved her arms around.

"Awesome….I lost."

"It wasn't because of my cheering."

"Jesus," Vico yelled.

Jesus turned around to Vico's fist in his face. Jesus fell to the ground. Emma screamed. Vico smiled. His plan was underway.

* * *

Lena was sitting on the loveseat in the kitchen.

Stef walked in. "I can't believe we have this house to ourselves. With five kids I don't know how that could ever happen."

"I know. I kind of miss the noise."

"Oddly enough me too." Stef sat next to her.

"What would you like to do with our free time?" Lena asked. They hadn't completely made up from the night before. But Lena didn't mind overlooking it for one night.

"We should talk." Stef said, surprising Lena. Stef was usually the one to overlook a disagreement for sexy time.

"Oh."

"Lena, I owe you an…" Before she could finish her sentence they heard a knock on the door. "Hopefully it isn't one our children being escorted by a police officer." Stef got up to get the door.

Lena followed her.

Stef opened the door. "Dad." She was surprised to see him.

"Hey Stef. I need to talk to you."

Stef looked at Lena and sighed. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	21. Ep 14 Ch 6

**I hope you guys enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter. I decided not to split it up. It's the last one in this episode! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 14 Chapter 6**

Frank was now inside the Adams Foster house. Lena had walked into the kitchen to give them some time to talk.

Stef didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him since before the wedding. It had not been a pleasant conversation for either one of them.

"Dad," she started to speak.

"No Stef, let me talk." Frank looked down at the ground and then back at his daughter. She looked exactly like she had when she was a teenager. "I need to say what is on my mind."

"Okay." Stef was waiting. She looked at her dad. She felt like she was a teenager again.

"I'm sorry."

Stef just looked at him. There had to be some kind of catch. He wasn't one to apologize. He was a stubborn man.

"I have always been set in my beliefs. And to be honest I always will be." Frank took a breath. He wanted to make sure he found the right words. He didn't want to screw it up. "But I don't think that God would want me to lose any more time with my daughter. I love you Stef. I want you to know that. And when I pray for you Stef I no longer pray that you magically fall in love with a man…I know that isn't going to happen. I now pray that you are happy."

Stef didn't say anything. She just listened.

"I know that Lena makes you happy, and Callie told me that should be the only thing that matters."

"Callie? My Callie?" Stef was confused. Had Callie gone to see Frank?"

"I stopped by today. She helped me realize that I was missing precious time with my daughter."

"Callie is a smart girl."

"Yeah. You are lucky to have found her. She reminds me a lot of you at that age."

Stef smiled. She could see that. She and Callie were similar in many ways. Callie should have mentioned that Frank stopped by. She would have to let her know about it when she got home.

"I still believe that marriage is made for a man and a woman."

"Dad."

"But I love you Stef, and I think you are who you are supposed to be with Lena. She makes you smile just like your mother used to do for me." Frank smiled. "You and Lena are good people, good parents, and I am proud to call you my daughter."

Stef felt tears forming in her eyes. That was the nicest thing that he had ever said to her. She was almost afraid it was a dream.

"Can we try this father/daughter thing again? I miss you."

Stef nodded. "Sure dad. I'd like that." Stef choked up.

"Good."

Stef hugged her father. She knew that he was still stubborn, and they would still have their disagreements. But at least they would always have this moment. She probably had Callie to thank for that.

"I want to show you something." Frank walked to the door. "Lena," he called for her.

A few moments later Lena walked in.

"What is it dad?" Stef crossed her arms. What was he up to?

"Sharon told me that you were having car trouble."

"Mike was able to fix the car." Stef informed him.

"Well even so. You are a family of seven. You need another vehicle." Frank pointed to the car in their driveway.

"What's that?"

"Your new car."

"No dad. You did not have to do that." Stef told him. She couldn't believe he had bought them a car.

"I know that Stef. I don't have to do anything. I wanted to do this. Consider it a late wedding present or something."

Stef and Lena shared looks. Lena was okay with accepting it. They really did need another car. They could give Brandon Stef's car once he was no longer grounded.

"Stef, it is a gift. Just say thank you." Frank told her.

Stef looked at Lena again. "Thank you, dad." She knew they could use another car. It would really help them out. And at least her dad was trying.

* * *

Emma helped Jesus up. "Are you crazy Vico? Why did you do that?" Emma was furious.

"Initiation." Vico laughed. Some of the guys high fived him. "It is all in good fun."

"You are so stupid." Emma pushed him. "This is not normal." She looked at Jesus. "Are you okay?"

Jesus nodded as he wiped away the blood. He didn't want Vico to know that it hurt. "I'm fine. No big deal."

"You are officially apart of the team." Vico informed him as he and the other guys walked off.

"Let's just get out of here." Jesus continued to wipe the blood off of his nose.

"Yeah let's go." Emma was so mad. Vico was so stupid.

* * *

Callie was helping Ryan with the snacks. "You know you don't have to help with this. You aren't getting hours."

"That's okay with me. I don't mind helping."

"This is my favorite thing we do here. It is usually a lot of fun." Ryan smiled. "You've been a big help Callie. I'm glad that you have to do community service here."

"Me too." Callie smiled back at him.

"Callie…Callie…" Kiara called her. "This is Daphne."

Daphne walked up behind Kiara.

Callie turned around. Her mind flashed back to her last day in juvie. Daphne was the girl who pushed her down and hit her.

Daphne remembered her too.

"I've got to go." Callie ran out.

Kiara looked at Daphne. "What did you do to her?"

"She's the girl that I beat up while I was in juvie."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go find her." Ryan ran after her.

Daphne never thought she would ever see Callie again.

"This is a small world." Kiara pointed out. Daphne shook her head. She was so good at pointing out the obvious.

* * *

"Did you get your dad home?" Lena asked as Stef walked into the house. Stef had taken him home and brought their new car back.

"Yes."

"It was really of sweet of him."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Stef sat down on the couch next to Lena. "My dad said he talked to Callie today."

"Our Callie?"

"Yes. I asked him the same thing. Evidentially she helped him see the light."

"Well then I think we owe her."

"Yes." Stef kissed Lena's cheek. "I hope my dad is for real this time."

"I think he is." Lena rubbed Stef's shoulders. "It was really nice of him to give us the car. Brandon will be happy to have an extra one."

"After his punishment?"

"Yes. He can drive it after his punishment."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Lena, I want to talk to you about the baby."

"Stef, we don't have to talk about it. I told you it wasn't a big deal."

"But it is a big deal Lena. We both know that. And it isn't good to throw it to the side like it isn't."

"Stef I…"

She is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Maybe it is your dad with another car." Lena laughed.

Stef got up and walked to the door.

It was Lauren. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I was hoping I could see Brandon."

"He isn't here and even if he were he is grounded."

"Lauren," Lena walked up behind Stef.

"Mrs. Adams." Lauren put on her best fake smile.

"Adams Foster." Stef corrected.

"Right…Right…You two finally made it official."

"Yes I guess you could say that." Stef looked at her awkwardly. "I'm sorry we can't let you in. But maybe when Brandon isn't grounded you can come over for dinner."

"Yeah….I would totally love that. Thanks so much…Will you at least tell Brandon that I stopped by?"

"Of course." Lena told her.

"Alright. Well you two have a goodnight."

"Goodnight." Stef closed the door. "Whoa. That's Brandon's new girlfriend?"

Lena nodded.

"I think I hate her."

"Stef, hate is a very strong word."

"I dislike her an awful a lot. I think I could smell a little alcohol on her breath."

"She has parental issues." Lena told her. "Hopefully Brandon is just going through a phase."

"I sure hope so. That girl is a mess." Stef chuckled as they walked back into the living room.

* * *

Callie was sitting outside on one of the benches. She really couldn't escape her past. It wasn't fair. She just wanted to move on with her life.

"Callie," Ryan said as he approached. "Are you okay?"

Callie didn't say anything.

Ryan sat beside her. "Daphne said that she knew you."

"She doesn't know me." Callie mumbled. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm so tired of running into my past every time I try to move on with my future."

"I know that you probably don't want to hear this…."

"Then don't say it." Callie interrupted him.

Ryan didn't listen. "Daphne is also trying to move on with her life. She isn't the same person that you met in juvie." Ryan pushed a stray hair out of her face. "The two of you are on similar journeys. She hasn't gotten as lucky as you though."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a part of the emancipated minor program. She has a little girl that was taken from her. She works her butt off so that one day she can get her back."

Callie didn't say anything.

"One of the hardest things to do is forgive. I think that if the two of you actually got to know each other you might actually be friends."

Callie didn't know about that. She didn't see herself being friends with someone that beat her up. "I was so scared that day. I didn't know what was going to happen to me once I got out. I didn't know if I would ever get back to Jude." Callie's tears kept falling. "You are right. I am very lucky to have found the Fosters. They gave me hope when there was none. For the first time in a long time I'm excited about my future."

"You should be. You have a bright one ahead of you." Ryan smiled. "You are amazing Callie. I know you don't think that, but you are. I hope one day you can see what I see."

Callie smiled.

"There it is. That beautiful smile." Ryan knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Jude had walked outside. He rolled his eyes and walked back inside. Callie always knew how to pick the wrong guys.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize." Callie leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

* * *

Jesus and Emma were outside of the arcade. "We should call your moms." Emma told him.

"No way. They would freak out."

"They should. Vico is such an idiot. Besides you are not going to be able to hide this from them." She pointed at his face. "It is obvious that you've been punched in the face."

"I'll tell them you did it." Jesus joked. "They won't be mad at you."

"That's not funny." She punched him in the arm.

"Hey, Hey…I'm injured here."

"Yeah well you are not telling your moms that I hit you. No way."

"I'll tell them that I ran into a door." Jesus didn't want them to know the truth. He knew that Lena would flip out and go to the coach. He didn't want her to do that. He would be way too embarrassed.

"You think they will believe that?"

"Sure." Jesus hoped.

"Let's get you home." Emma grabbed his arm. "Why do you think Vico did that?"

"Who knows?" Jesus shook his head. Vico was a scary guy. He definitely had issues.

* * *

Mike dropped Brandon off at home. He walked up to the front door.

"Brandon," Lauren walked up to him.

"Lauren," He was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I've got to get inside."

"Please Brandon. You have to believe me when I say that I really do like you."

Brandon didn't say anything.

"I really like you. You are the greatest guy that I've ever dated."

"You just wanted me to do something for you."

"That was Vico. He is crazy Brandon. You have to believe me. I think I could fall in love with you." She was bringing out the big guns. It was either going to scare him away or work.

"Lauren," Brandon didn't know what to say.

"Please…Give me another chance. I'll prove to you that I'm worth it."

"So I don't have to steal the key?"

Lauren shook her head. "No not for me." Lauren kissed his cheek. "But Vico isn't going to stop asking. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"He will have to this time. I'm not going to let him get to me." Brandon decided to forgive her. "I'm not going to let him do anything to you either." Brandon kissed her. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"I'll always be honest with you." It worked.

"I really should get inside."

"Okay." Lauren kissed him again. "See you tomorrow goodie." She started to walk away. Her phone beeped. She opened it. "Oh my God, Brandon."

"What?" Brandon walked behind her.

"Look," She showed him the message from Vico.

Vico: Tell Brandon that it will be a lot worse next time unless he does what I want him to do.

It was a video of Vico punching Jesus in the face. "Oh my God. That's my brother."

"Brandon…"

"I'm going to have to steal that key." Brandon told her. He wasn't going to let Vico hurt his family.

* * *

Callie walked back into the Community Center with Ryan right behind her.

Mariana and Jude were waiting on her. Ryan was going to take them home, but Callie wanted to say something to Daphne first.

Daphne was sitting at the table.

Callie walked up to her. "Hi."

Daphne just looked at her.

Callie extended her hand. "I'm Callie. It is really nice to meet you."

"What?"

"It's nice to meet you."

Daphne smiled. This was not what she was expecting. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Everyone needs a second chance." Callie smiled.

Daphne shook her hand. "I'm Daphne."

Kiara was so happy. She knew Daphne and Callie would be great friends.

Jude pulled Ryan to the side. "Hey little man...What's up?"

"You are too old for my sister." Jude said and walked away. Ryan nodded. He was probably right, but that didn't stop him from caring about her. Callie was wise beyond her years, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

Stef and Lena sat down in the kitchen. Stef poured herself a glass of wine.

"It's a little late for that. Don't you think?" Lena asked.

"I'll pour you one too."

"Well okay." Lena laughed.

"This has been the longest day ever."

"Yeah."

"I have been trying to talk to you since we got home. We need to talk about the baby."

"Stef…"

Stef touched Lena's hand. "Lena, I love you. I love our family. And I love our life together."

"I love you too."

"You know when it was just you, Brandon, and me I thought our life was perfect. And then we met Mariana and Jesus. I thought our life was perfect then. I didn't think that we had enough room for anyone else in our family. And then sweet Jude and Callie found us." Stef smiled. They all had a piece of her heart. "I think our family is perfect now."

"I know Stef. I understand. We have more than enough kids."

"Wait. Lena. Let me finish." She squeezed Lena's hand. "I am more than happy with the life that we have together. I love all five of our kids. But I think it might be fun to have a little Lena running around the house."

"Stef," Lena smiled.

Before Stef could finish her thought, Jesus walked into the kitchen.

"Jesus," Lena's attention turned to his busted lip.

"What happened?" Stef spoke for Lena.

"I hit a door."

Lena immediately went towards her son.

"We weren't born yesterday." Stef informed him. "Tell us what really happened."

Brandon walked into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to do it." Brandon lied.

Jesus looked at him. He was confused.

"I accidentally hit him with the door. I told him not to tell you. I thought it might get me into more trouble."

Lena looked at Jesus.

"It was totally an accident. I told you I hit a door. I guess you really were born yesterday, mom." Jesus laughed.

Stef gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "That's not funny."

"Brandon you are not in trouble. It was an accident." Lena touched Jesus' face. "There is some medicine in the cabinet in our bathroom that will help with the swelling. You guys need to be more careful."

Jesus was still confused by Brandon's lie. He would have to figure that out later. At least he didn't have to tell him mom's the truth.  
Stef didn't believe them but decided not to argue. At least Jesus was okay and Brandon was talking.

"Moms," they heard Mariana call out. "We are home."

Mariana, Callie, and Jude walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to call us to pick you up." Lena looked at them.

"Ryan brought us home." Jude said.

"Oh," Stef didn't know how she felt about that.

"Thanks for letting us go." Callie gave Lena a hug and then Stef.

Stef held her close and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for talking to my dad. We can both be stubborn at times."

Callie looked at her guiltily. "I was going to tell you."

"It's okay. I don't know what you said but I'm glad you said it." She hugged her again. "Just remember to always say good things about me."

Callie smiled. "I don't think I could think of any bad things."

Stef hugged her again and then looked at the kids. "Alright kiddos…Head upstairs…It has been a long day for all of us."

The kids did as they were told.

Lena looked at Stef. "Before they came running in I thought you were going to tell me that you wanted to have a baby too."

Stef nodded. "I don't think that it will be easy to have another kid running around this house, but life isn't always that easy. That's what makes life worth it."

"Are you sure?" Lena had tears in her eyes. "I don't want us to do anything that you don't want to do."

"You know me. I don't process things as quickly as you do. I needed some time to think about it." Stef smiled. "I've thought about it and this is what I want. I want to have a baby with you." Stef leaned in and kissed her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lena was elated. "And you are sure?" Lena asked again.

"MOMS, I CANT FIND THE MEDICINE!" They heard Jesus screaming for them.

"Absolutely." Stef hugged her tightly. "It is going to be a fun ride.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! I wanted to write the baby story different. I thought it would be fun for Stef to actually want a baby. Anyways we will see how that goes. **

**Next Episode: **

**Kelsey and Chase put their plans into motion. **

**Callie is disappointed in Brandon. **

**Lauren is jealous. **

**Jude makes Brandon feel guilty. **

**And Emma helps Jesus out. **


	22. Ep 15 Ch 1

**You guys are awesome! I'm always excited to post a new chapter because I can't wait to read all of your sweet reviews. They always make me smile. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 15 Chapter 1**

Brandon sat on the edge of his bed, holding the office key. It had been a week since Vico had punched Jesus and threatened to do worse if Brandon didn't comply. He wasn't sure how he had gotten involved with someone like Vico. He didn't want to blame it on Lauren. He really cared about her and refused to believe she had anything to do with it.

He was actually afraid of Vico. He had no idea what he might do.

He was able to convince Jesus that he had covered for him just to be nice. He was trying to be a good big brother. He didn't want Jesus to know the truth. No one could no the truth. Although, he was afraid that Jude might.

_The night before Brandon walked into the kitchen where Lena kept her purse. Everyone was upstairs, and he figured it was the perfect time to get the key. He kept looking behind him to see if anyone could see him. He didn't hear footsteps coming down the stairs. He figured he was safe._

_As he pulled out the keys, Lena's purse fell to the ground._

_"Shit." He grimaced and hurriedly picked it off the ground. There was no way he would be able to put everything back exactly right. He hoped she wouldn't notice._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Brandon was shocked when he heard Jude's voice. He was standing in the doorway. Brandon didn't know how to respond._

_"Why do you have Lena's purse?"_

_"Oh nothing." Brandon lied as he moved away from the purse but kept the keys in his hands. "I accidentally knocked it off the counter."_

_"When you were going through it?" Jude questioned._

_Brandon wasn't expecting that. "No. I just hit the counter. It's no big deal Jude." Brandon just wanted him to drop it._

_"Oh. Are those your keys?"_

_Ah! Brandon thought. Why was he being so nosy? "I left something in Lena's car. I needed to unlock the door." He hoped that was a good enough answer for his nosy soon-to-be brother._

_"Okay."_

_Brandon had a feeling that Jude didn't believe him. "I'll be back."_

_"Yeah." Jude's eyes followed him out of the house. There was definitely something going on with Brandon._

_Outside, Brandon took the office key off of the keychain. Hopefully Lena wouldn't notice and hopefully Jude wouldn't pry any further._

_Brandon walked back into the house. He didn't see Jude. So he put the keys back into the purse and slipped the office key in his pocket. He was in the clear or so he thought._

_Unbeknownst to Brandon, Jude had walked over to the window to see if Brandon had actually gone to the car. He saw him take a key off of Lena's keychain. Jude knew he was up to no good._

Brandon had finally gotten his phone back, even when he was in the house. He was still grounded though. He sent Lauren a text.

I got the key. Tell Vico.

Brandon threw the phone on the bed. He just wanted Vico to make the IDs and leave him and Lauren alone.

* * *

Jude was standing outside Stef and Lena's room. He was trying to decide if he should tell them what he had witnessed.

He knew that Brandon had to be doing something wrong. Why would he take a key from Lena? Why would he lie about it?

Jude started to knock on the door but stopped himself. He was afraid. If he told on Brandon, Brandon might tell them the real reason Callie ran away. They were so close to being adopted. Jude didn't want to ruin it. He had to tell someone though. All of these secrets were beginning to stress him out.

"Jude," Stef said as she walked up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were in there." Jude was surprised to see her outside of her room. She looked like she had been exercising.

"Lena is getting ready. I went for a run."

"Oh."

"Did you need something, love?"

Jude shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Not really." Stef walked over to the boy. "Are you sure?" She could tell something was bothering him.

Jude nodded. "I'm positive." He made a face and held his nose. "You kind of stink."

"Oh really." Stef laughed. "Well smell this." She wrapped her hands around him, rubbing her sweat all over him.

"Oooh gross." Jude squealed. "Please stop." He couldn't stop giggling.

Stef continued to do it and laugh.

"Stef," Lena walked out of the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

Stef stopped. "Nothing."

Lena gave her a look. "Stop torturing our sweet boy." Lena pulled Jude away from Stef. She then held her nose and made a face. "Now you both need a bath before we go to the wrestling match."

They all three laughed.

* * *

Callie was sitting at the kitchen table. It had been a rather stressful week for her. Lena told her that Principal Sanchez didn't think she was making any progress. They wanted her to join a committee or club or something. They wanted her to make friends. And plus they wanted her to make good grades and continue working at the Community Center. Her plate was so full she knew that she was going to drop it.

The only good thing about any of it was Ryan. He had really been her rock. He had a way of making her feel better just by smiling.

They hadn't talked about the kiss. They had been dancing around that subject. They tried to keep things strictly business.

Mariana walked in and sat down with her books. She was almost finished with her homework. She wanted to be able to tell her moms that she was all done with her homework for Monday.

Callie looked at her. "Are you doing homework on a Saturday?" That was strange, especially for Mariana.

Mariana nodded. "Yep I need moms to let me go to this party tonight."

"I doubt they are going to let you go to a party. Remember the last time?" Callie definitely could remember it. She was so scared Stef and Lena were going to blame her and kick her out. She wasn't as worried about that anymore.

"They didn't know I was going to a party last time, and this time I promise to be on my best behavior." Mariana smiled devilishly. "Besides I think they will let me go if you go with me."

"Did you forget I'm grounded?"

"I'm sure they are going to unground you. They would rather me go with you than alone."

"They would rather neither one of us went."

"I have to go Callie." Mariana smiled.

"Why?" Callie didn't understand Mariana sometimes.

"Chase is going. I have to go. I feel like he doesn't think that I trust him. Especially after what Zac said."

Mariana thought back to the conversation she had with him at the beginning of the week.

_"I don't understand." Mariana said as she closed her locker and Zac followed closely behind her. "That doesn't make sense."_

_"I saw them kissing." Zac told her about Kelsey and Chase._

_"Why would you make that up?" Mariana was appalled._

_"Exactly. Why would I make that up? I know I saw them kissing."_

_"You are lying." Mariana refused to believe him. "Chase likes me. You're just jealous."_

_Chase walked up behind them. "What's going on?"_

_"Did you kiss Kelsey?" Mariana decided to ask him._

_Chase looked at Zac and then back at Mariana. She had taken him by surprise. "Of course not." He lied. "I only care about you Mariana."_

_"You are such a liar." Zac told him._

_"I have no idea what he is talking about."_

_Mariana glared at Zac. "See. I knew you were lying. Just stay away from me." Mariana marched off with Chase._

_Zac sighed. He couldn't believe that she thought he was lying._

Mariana needed Chase to know that she cared about him. "Besides the party is at Brandon's girlfriend's house." Mariana told informed Callie

"Lauren isn't his girlfriend." Callie replied. They had never made it official.

"I saw them making out at school the other day. They are totally a couple." Mariana smiled.

Callie didn't say anything.

"It is going to be a blast. Have no worries sis, we will convince moms to let you go." Mariana continued on her homework.

Callie thought back to earlier in the week.

_Callie was walking home from school._

_"Hey wait up." Brandon caught up with her._

_He had really been nice to her lately._

_"Hey. I thought you were staying late."_

_"Mama said I had to come home." Brandon admitted. "I really wish they would lighten up on this whole grounded thing."_

_"Yeah you and me both." Callie smiled._

_"I actually think she overheard Lauren saying she would stay and listen to me practice."_

_"So you and Lauren?" Callie asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. She knew that the two of them could never be together. She would never regret her decision. But she wasn't sure Lauren was the right girl for him._

_Brandon nodded. "We're just hanging out. Nothing official." Brandon smiled. "I'm pretty sure Lena hates her."_

_"I don't think Lena could ever hate anyone." Callie told him. "But Lauren is kind of known to be a rebel."_

_Brandon rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with Lauren. She is really nice. I'm sure you would think that if you got to know her."_

_Callie nodded. She knew that wasn't going to happen._

_Brandon stopped walking and Callie followed suit. "You have made it perfectly clear that the two of us can never be together. But that doesn't give you a right to an opinion on my love life."_

_"Brandon I just…"_

_"No," he cut her off. "You can have an opinion as my sister on everything else. But you can't have one about my love life. That's just too weird for me."_

_"Okay. I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah." Brandon walked off leaving Callie by herself._

Callie felt like they were back to square one.

Brandon walked into the kitchen.

"Hey B." Mariana greeted him.

"Hey." Brandon grabbed an apple.

"I made signs for today. We have to be supportive."

"I'm not holding a sign." Brandon told her as he took a seat at the end of the bar.

"You have too. It is his first match."

"It is just a practice match." Brandon said.

"You are such a spoiled sport. I wish you would be nice Brandon again."

"Is Brandon not being nice?" Lena asked as she walked into the kitchen. She had only heard the end of the conversation.

"He doesn't want to hold a sign for Jesus."

"Well you know Mariana that might actually embarrass Jesus. Did you ask him if he was okay with it?"

Mariana shook her head.

"Then you will have to wait until next time."

"Okay." Mariana wasn't going to argue.

"Alright babies." Stef said as she and Jude walked into the kitchen. "We better get going."

"I call shotgun." Jude ran to the door.

"I totally have shotgun." Stef laughed.

Mariana followed Jude to the car.

Callie was about to do the same.

"Wait Callie…Brandon…We need to talk to the two of you." Lena told them.

They both looked at each other. Did the moms know their secret?

They both sat back down.

Stef pulled out a set of car keys.

Brandon's heart dropped. He knew they knew. They were going to kill him.

"We are fortunate that grandpa gave us another car." Stef started. "We thought that we were just going to give the old car to Brandon."

Brandon was surprised.

"But we realize that we have two teenage drivers in this house now." Lena completed Stef's thought. "So therefore we want the two of you to share."

"Share?" Brandon looked at Callie.

"Yes." Stef handed them both a set of keys. "You will have to work it out."

"Does this mean we aren't grounded?" Brandon was hopeful.

Lena and Stef shared looks. "We have decided that you aren't grounded anymore." Stef told them. "But you are both on short leashes."

Callie and Brandon both smiled.

"Especially you Brandon." Lena added. "Your dad wasn't sure you were ready for freedom."

"I am."

"Okay. Don't let us down." Stef gave him hug. "You either Callie."

"I won't." Callie looked at Brandon as she gave both moms a hug.

"Alright well one of you can drive." Stef said as she and Lena walked out of the house.

Brandon looked at his keys and then at Callie.

"You can drive." Callie told him.

"Are you going to ride with me?"

"If I don't they might think something is up."

"Right." Callie followed Brandon to the car. This sharing a car thing was going to be extremely awkward. That she was sure of.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! This is a pretty big episode. A lot of stuff happens. **


	23. Ep 15 Ch 2

**I am so lucky to have such awesome people reading this story! You guys are the best! Thanks for all the support! I hope you will continue with me through this journey! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 15 Chapter 2**

Jesus was in the gym. He and Emma were warming up. "I think you're getting better."

"Really?" Jesus knew she was just saying that to be nice.

"Yes. Really. You're almost as good as a girl." She laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was a compliment." Emma jumped on his back and they both fell to the ground. "Surprise attack. The best wrestler would have been prepared for that."

"I'm not the best wrestler." Jesus sat up.

"Maybe one day." Emma jumped up and then helped him up. "You are going to do great today."

"What if I suck? I'll be benched."

"You are going to do fine. I heard that the other team sucks this year."

"This is the first match of the season." Jesus reminded her. "And it is just a practice."

"So. They still suck, and you have nothing to worry about." Emma wanted to make him feel better. She remembered being nervous the first time she had a match. "You just have to remember to breathe."

"I'm going to remember to breathe."

Emma just gave him a look. "You say that now." Emma walked away.

Jesus noticed Mike walk into the gym.

He ran over to him. "Mike. I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I wouldn't miss your first match." Mike gently hit his shoulder. "I've got to see if you use the moves I taught you."

"I will."

Mike was happy to help Jesus out. He had kind of always wanted Brandon to be athletic. He thought they would have more in common if he was.

"I got to get back over here. Thanks for coming."

Jesus ran back to the group. Stef, Lena, and the kids walked in.

"Dad," Brandon was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jesus invited me. I have been helping him with his moves." Mike had forgotten to tell Brandon.

"Oh." Brandon nodded. "That's nice." He walked over to the bleachers.

"Hey Mike." Stef greeted him. "Glad to see you here."

"Yeah." Mike smiled and followed the crew to the bleachers.

"We are going to get some water." Jude said as he and Connor walked back into the hallway.

"There is a water fountain inside there." Connor was sure he knew that.

"I have to tell someone this." Jude pulled him out of the way. He was about to explode.

"What?"

"I think Brandon is going to do something bad."

"Brandon?" Connor didn't believe that. "He's the good one."

"Yeah well I don't think so. He has changed."

Unbeknownst to Jude and Connor, Vico came upon their conversation. He was going to keep going but then he heard the word Brandon. He decided to listen.

"What made him change?"

"My sister." Jude whispered.

Vico's eyes grew large.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't tell anyone."

Connor would never tell. "You know you can trust me."

"Callie and Brandon kissed at the wedding. That's why Callie ran away." Jude felt relieved. He was tired of keeping the secret. "But she decided that she wanted a family instead of a boyfriend. Brandon's mad. I think he thinks he loves her."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. I'm so glad that I finally told someone. Do you think I should tell Stef and Lena?"

Connor shook his head. "No. What if they won't adopt you?"

"I know. That's what we thought."

"I don't think you should tell them. I'm sure everything will work out." Connor patted him on the back. "I'm sure Brandon isn't in any kind of trouble."

"Okay." Jude agreed. He didn't want to tell them, and he was glad Connor agreed with him.

As the boys walked away Vico smiled in the corner. He had something else to use against Brandon.

* * *

Back in the gym Brandon got off the bleachers when he saw Lauren enter the gym.

"Hey." She gave him a kiss. "I've missed you Goodie."

"I've got some good news." Brandon took her hand and walked her to the top of the bleachers. He didn't want his moms and dad watching his every move. "I'm not grounded anymore."

"Yay!" Lauren kissed his cheek. "You can come to my party."

"I'll be there."

Stef kept looking up at them. She just rolled her eyes. She was not a fan of Lauren.

Mariana went to the top of the bleachers to sit with Chase. "I'm glad that you came." Mariana smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it babe." He sighed. "We still on for tonight."

"I've got to ask my moms."

"Well I'm sure you can convince them." He kissed her cheek. "I have a surprise planned for you."

"Good. I love surprises."

Callie was sitting by herself. Lena motioned for her to sit with them, but Callie was okay sitting alone. It was days like these that she wished Wyatt was still around, or Ryan was young enough to be a student. She also wished Kiara and Daphne went to her school. They had become pretty good friends. They understood each other.

"Can I sit here?" A curly blond headed girl asked her.

"Sure."

"I'm Charlotte."

"I'm Callie." Callie was surprised someone was actually talking to her.

"How's it going?" Charlotte made herself comfortable.

"Good."

"I'm not the biggest fan of wrestling but when you have a boyfriend on the team you don't really have a choice." She smiled. "Who are you cheering for?"

"My soon-to-be brother Jesus." Callie pointed to him.

"He is a cutie pie."

Callie nodded. She was confused. "So how much are you getting paid?"

"What?"

"No one besides my foster family ever talks to me. I'm like a black plague or something."

Charlotte laughed. "If I knew I could get paid for talking to you I totally would have cashed in." She looked around. "Do you think it is too late?"

Callie smiled. Maybe she was for real. "So this isn't a joke or something."

"Not that I know of. Unless you are pranking me."

Callie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to everyone judging me. Surprised you're not in the let's hate on juvie girl club. You might be the only one."

"Well lucky for you they didn't tell me that club was an option when I transferred here two weeks ago." Charlotte pushed her hair out of her face. "It sounds kind of fun."

"Not for juvie girl." Callie sighed. "So you've only been here for two weeks?"

"Yep. My dad just retired from the army. He decided this was the place for us."

Callie thought for a moment. "You already have a boyfriend?"

"Oh I've known Wes forever. His dad was in the army too."

"Oh okay."

"Don't label me as a skank. You haven't gotten to know me yet." Charlotte laughed. "And just so you know I could care less if you've been in juvie. You seem normal enough to me."

Callie was relieved. She might actually have her first real friend.

Stef couldn't stop staring at Callie and her new friend. She was so excited. She hadn't seen Callie talk to anyone other than Wyatt and the Foster clan.

"Would you stop staring?" Lena hit her on the shoulder.

"She is actually talking to someone. This is a big deal."

"I know. But we can't stare. She might get embarrassed."

"Oh come on Lena. You know I live to embarrass our kids." Stef joked.

"Not Callie." Lena warned.

"How about you embarrass our kid?" Mike told her as he pointed to the top of the bleachers. Brandon and Lauren couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Stef and Lena both looked. "I really don't like that girl."

"Join the club." Mike was disgusted. "I don't know what he sees in her."

"She's a beautiful teenage girl." Lena told them. "And he knows that she is someone we wouldn't like."

"So he is dating her on purpose?" Mike asked.

Lena nodded.

"We are his parents. We can forbid it." Mike said. He was all for it.

"No we can't. That's the last thing we need to do. It will only make them closer. Besides none of us have the best relationship with Brandon right now."

Stef and Mike both agreed, but that didn't mean they liked Lauren. Mike had never even met her, and he knew she was no good.

Jesus was stretching. The match had already started. He was waiting his turn. Vico walked over to him and bumped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Jesus asked.

"Just tell Brandon I said hello."

"Is Brandon the reason why you punched me in the face last weekend?" Jesus knew there had to be some other reason why Brandon covered for him.

Vico shrugged and walked off.

Jesus would get to the bottom of it. He wondered why Brandon would even hang around someone like Vico.

"Jesus," the Coach walked over to him.

"Yes Coach."

"I got some bad news. The guy in your weight class has the stomach virus. You won't be competing today."

"But I was ready. I wanted to prove to you what I'm capable of."

"I'm sorry Jesus." The coach walked away.

Jesus yelled. "UGH!" It was a lot louder than he had attended for it to be. His moms looked over at him. He dropped his head. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so mad, but he was ready to prove himself.

"Jesus, it's okay. There will be other matches." Emma told him. She hoped he would find comfort in her words.

"Easy for you to say." Jesus snapped at her. "You actually get to wrestle today." He rolled his eyes and stomped off. He was not happy. He just wanted to kick the wall in.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	24. Ep 15 Ch 3

**Thanks for all the support! **

**I'm glad you guys like Charlotte. If I do a second part to this she is going to be a pretty big part. I was going to wait and bring her in later. But she just kind of fit in here. Anyways, Happy Reading! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 15 Chapter 3**

Lena and Stef were standing across from Jesus. Stef had her arms folded. Lena was more relaxed. They were both concerned about his little outburst.

"You want to start explaining yourself?" Stef spoke sternly. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you acted that way."

Jesus shrugged. "I was pissed."

"Hey," Lena pinched him. "I do not like that word."

"Well she asked for an explanation."

"Well using language like that will get you no where." Lena reminded him. "It only makes the situation worse. Why were you upset?" She said calmly.

"I'm never going to get to prove myself. I've been working really hard and now I'll probably sit on the bench all year."

"Why couldn't you wrestle today?"

"The guy in my weight class was sick. It just sucks."

"I'm sure the guy that is sick thinks the same thing." Stef sighed. "You are going to get your chance to show them what you are made of."

"But not with an attitude like that." Lena warned him. "If we continue to see you behave that way you will be benched permanently." Lena was serious. She was not going to let him act that way. "I know that you get mad sometimes. But you have to learn how to handle it."

"Got it." Stef finished for her.

Jesus nodded. "I got it."

"Jesus," Emma ran out into the hallway. "I accidentally hurt my hand stretching. Coach says you can wrestle in my place."

"Really?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah…Hurry up."

Jesus looked at his moms for confirmation that he could go.

"Go on." Stef pointed to the gym. "Kick butt."

Lena shot her look.

"Oh come on Lena. I just said butt." Stef defended her words.

Lena shook her head and followed their son back into the gym.

"It was just butt." Stef said under her breath. That was the most difficult thing about being with Lena. They had very different opinions on what a bad word really was.

Jesus raced to the middle of the floor. He was nervous. He didn't want to screw it up.

He and his opponent shook hands. He could hear his brothers and sisters cheering him on. He could see Mike clapping.

His opponent wasn't much bigger than he was. He knew he could do this. He just had to believe in himself.

They went hand-in-hand for a few moments. The guy had Jesus head locked. Jesus tried to remember everything Mike had taught him and everything he had learned from his Coach.

He was able to free himself from his opponent's hold. He then took the guy down to the mat. Pinning him against it. Jesus fought to keep him there. He was able to do it.

HE WON!

He felt so relieved. A smile crept across his face. He looked over at the bench to see Emma clapping. Her hand didn't look hurt to him. He suddenly felt bad. Why had she done that for him?

* * *

Brandon watched his father cheer for Jesus.

"You okay?" Lauren asked. She could tell something was bothering him.

Brandon looked down at the ground. He was trying to decide if he should tell her. "My dad barely ever makes one of my recitals. And when he does show up he looks like he is about to cut his wrists."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Sometimes I think he is disappointed that I'm not some superstar athlete." Brandon bit his bottom lip. He knew he shouldn't be upset, but he was. His dad looked so proud of Jesus.

"I'm sure that's not true. You are a great guy, Brandon Foster." Lauren kissed his cheek. "And I am so glad that you are my guy."

Brandon smiled. He was glad he was her guy too.

"And just know that I'm proud of you. You are going to do great things in this world. I'm sure of it."

He hoped she was right.

* * *

Jesus walked over to the bleachers.

"Way to go Bud." Mike gave Jesus a high five. "Your hard work really paid off."

"Thanks for all of your help."

"You did awesome Jesus." Jude told him.

"Thanks man."

Mariana walked down to meet them. Chase had already left.

Callie did the same. She and Charlotte had exchanged phone numbers. Charlotte was happy to have a new friend, and Callie was happy to have at least one friend.

Brandon also joined them. Lauren said she would wait for him by his car.

"I was thinking that we could order pizza to celebrate Jesus' win." Stef told all of them. "Mike you can join."

Mike nodded. "Well I've got to work. I'm still on night shift."

"Right." Stef remembered.

"Actually moms, I was hoping that Callie and I could go to a party tonight."

"You can continue to hope." Stef told her.

"Oh come on. I promise to be on my best behavior. Besides Callie will be with me."

Stef and Lena looked at each other. They weren't sure it was a good idea.

"I would like to go too." Brandon spoke up.

"Will there be adults there?" Lena asked.

"It is at Lauren's house. Her parents would never let her have an unsupervised party." Brandon lied.

"Mom, I promise I won't screw up." Mariana hoped she was convincing.

Lena looked at Callie. "Do you really want to go?"

Callie looked at Mariana. She knew she couldn't say no. "Yeah." She lied.

"Mike, are you okay with it?"

Mike looked at Brandon. He wanted to trust him again. "Okay. I think that Brandon should be home by ten."

"Ten?" Brandon question. His curfew was usually eleven.

"You are right. Nine Thirty would be better." Mike looked at Brandon. He wanted him to know that he meant business.

"That's just for Brandon right?" Mariana asked. "We can stay until ten right."

Stef sighed. "I agree with your dad. We still need to work on the trust thing with you and Callie. I want you both home by Nine Thirty and Mariana since Callie and Brandon are the ones with the car you will need to come home when they do."

Mariana sighed. "Okay." She would take it as long as she could go to the party.

"Can I go?" Jesus asked.

"Sure." Lena gave him permission. "Go…Everyone Go."

"Except you little man." Stef wrapped her arms around Jude. "You are stuck with us."

"I'm okay with that." Jude smiled. "As long as Connor can spend the night."

"Of course." Stef looked over at Connor. "I think we need to build you a room." She joked.

* * *

"Hey Callie," Jesus caught up to her. "Do you mind riding back with moms?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Brandon."

"Is something wrong?"

"Guy stuff," Jesus lied. "Please."

She nodded. "Okay." Callie didn't want to get in the middle of guy stuff.

* * *

Vico found Lauren at Brandon's car.

"What do you want?"

"I know a secret." He said in a singsong voice.

"What?" She wasn't amused.

"It has to do with your new lover."

"What did you do to him?" Lauren was actually afraid of him.

"I didn't do anything to him." Vico smiled. "But I'm pretty sure you are not the girl he wants."

"What are you talking about."

"He is in love with his Foster sister." Vico laughed. "That's the best news I've heard all month. He doesn't want it to get out. I have him right where I want him."

"That's not true." Lauren didn't believe him.

"Yeah it is."

"Then why aren't they together?"

"Because she wants a family not a boyfriend."

Lauren's face dropped.

"Sorry." He really wasn't.

Lauren looked up to see Brandon and Callie walking side by side. Her heart dropped. She was not going to let that girl have her man.

"He is mine." Lauren told him. "That Bitch can't have him."

"She doesn't want him. He wants her."

"Not for long." Lauren smiled.

Brandon and Callie were almost to the car. "I'm going to ride with moms. See ya." She walked away.

"Hey goodie," Lauren kissed him passionately. "Are you coming to my party?"

"Seems like all of us are." Brandon laughed.

"Great." She kissed him again. "You won't regret it. I'll see you there." She ran off to her car.

Brandon went to get into the car. Jesus jumped in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm riding with you." Jesus smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you need to tell me the truth."

Brandon just looked at him. He wasn't sure what truth he was referring to.

"What's going on with you and Vico? What does he have over you?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying or I'm telling moms."

"You don't know anything." Brandon argued.

"But there is something to know." Jesus fought back. "I'm worried about you Brandon. So you better start talking or I will tell moms they should be worried too."

Brandon looked down. "It isn't that bad. It really isn't a big deal."

Jesus folded his arms.

"I stole moms key."

"What key?"

"The key to the office…Vico wants to make fake IDs on the copier."

"So you helped him? That's stupid."

"I have no other choice."

"Why not?"

"He said he would hurt you if I didn't. I believe him."

Jesus sighed. "Are you sure it isn't because of Lauren?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I didn't want him to hurt you. But I did what he wanted. I'm out of it now."

"Are you sure?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah. He has nothing to hold over my head."

"Moms will kill you if they find out."

"Well they aren't going to find out…Right?"

Jesus nodded. "I won't tell them. But you got to be careful with that guy. He is dangerous."

"I know. I'm done with him." Brandon thought that was true. "You have nothing to worry about."

He was unaware of what Vico had planned for him.

* * *

**The fun stuff is coming up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't take out the Emma part. I wrote it a little different than in the show, but I couldn't take it out. I love Emma. You will probably see her a lot. **

**Anyways please let me know what you thought! **


	25. Ep 15 Ch 4

**Decided to post this today. May not get to post again until Monday. Show me some love and let me know what you think. **

**Warning the scenes are short in this chapter. I switched in and out pretty quickly to make the story flow better. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 15 Chapter 4**

Stef and Lena were in the kitchen. They had ordered a pizza. The kids had eaten before they left. Connor and Jude were upstairs playing video games.

"Do you think we should have let them go?" Lena asked Stef.

"Having second thoughts?"

Lena nodded. "I have a bad feeling about it. Maybe we shouldn't have ungrounded Callie and Brandon just yet."

"You were the one that said we have to start trusting them again, yes" Stef walked over to her wife and rubbed her shoulders. "I think they are going to be okay. They wouldn't do anything stupid knowing they are still on a short leash."

"What about Mariana? You remember what happened last time she went to a party."

"We punished her for that. We have to trust that everything is going to be okay."

Lena smiled. She turned around so that she was facing Stef. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Well when you have been together as long as we have it just comes naturally." Stef leaned in and kissed her beautiful wife. She wouldn't have her life any other way.

* * *

A few people had already arrived at Lauren's party. Vico walked into the kitchen. "You sure do know how to throw a party."

"Well when you have parents that don't care it is easy." Lauren laughed. "I need your help tonight."

"With what?"

"Callie."

"What about her? I'm not killing anyone."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I just want her to know that Brandon is all mine. I'll text you and let you know what you can do. You owe me since I got you the key."

"Brandon technically got me the key."

"It doesn't matter who got it for you as long as you have it." Lauren reminded him. "You are going to get what you want, and I'm going to get what I want."

"Oh trust me Lauren…I'm definitely going to get everything I could ever want." Vico said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Chase walked into Lauren's home. He couldn't believe this was where the plan was finally going to take place.

Before he could settle in Kelsey pulled him to the side and into another room.

"Hey babe." He kissed her.

"Are you ready? Did you bring everything?"

Chase nodded. "Are you sure we should do this? Maybe I should just break up with her. She will be devastated, and you'll win."

"No. Mariana has to know that life isn't always rainbows and lilies. You can't back out now." Kelsey glared at him. "You just can't."

Chase nodded. "I know. But Mariana has a good heart."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Then you should just have sex with her from now on." She tried to walk off, but Chase grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go through with it."

Kelsey smiled. "Good." She kissed his cheek. "Work your magic."

* * *

Outside Brandon, Callie, Mariana, and Jesus got out of their car.

"Okay guys meet back at the car by 9:15." Callie told them. Jesus and Mariana mumbled and waved her off as they walked towards the house.

"I'll make sure we are all here." Brandon told her.

"Good." She looked at the house. "This place is huge."

"Yeah. Wait until you see the inside." He told her as they started to head towards the house. "I couldn't believe a house could be this big."

"Yeah." Callie was amazed.

Lauren walked out of the house. "Brandon!" She jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy you are here." She jumped down. "Oh hey Callie."

"Hey Lauren. Thanks for having us."

"Oh yeah. Anyone can come as long as this guy is here." She kissed him again. She wanted to put on a big show for Callie. "Ready Goodie."

Brandon took her hand and followed her in the house.

"Goodie," Callie whispered to herself. It made her want to throw up.

She walked into the house. She saw an empty spot on one of the couches. She decided to take a seat and act invisible. Hopefully she really would be. She sent Ryan a text.

_At a party…Wish you could save me…_

She couldn't believe that she had sent him that. It wasn't like they were a couple. He was technically her boss. And he was probably too old for her. Stef and Lena would never go for it. Besides they hadn't even really discussed the kiss.

_All you have to do is send me the address, and I'll be there._

Callie smiled. He was such a sweetheart. She knew she didn't deserve him.

"Callie.."

She heard her name. The invisible thing had been too good to be true.

She turned around to see Charlotte.

"Hey girl." Charlotte sat next to her. "I had no idea you would be here."

"Yeah. I have reputation to uphold."

Charlotte laughed.

Callie was actually relieved to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Wes…He never can miss a party. I told him he could make an appearance but we weren't staying long."

"Wish I could sneak out with you."

"Who are you here with?" Charlotte looked around.

"My foster brothers and sister."

"Oh. Well we need to find you a honey." Charlotte chuckled. "Life is so much better when you have one."

Callie smiled and immediately thought about Ryan. "If only." She thought.

* * *

Jesus was sitting outside by the pool. He felt someone's hands on his back, and he jumped.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy, Jesus." Emma laughed as she sat next to him.

"Hand feeling better?" He questioned.

She looked guilty. "Yeah a little. Still kind of sore."

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't." She knew she had been caught.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I know. I don't have to do anything." Emma smiled. She decided to be honest. "I wanted to do it. You deserved to know how it feels to have a real match."

"But what about you? Coach was looking to see how good we were today."

"Yeah. But Coach knows what I am capable of. And now he knows that Jesus Foster has a lot of fight in him."

Jesus smiled. Emma was like the perfect girl. "Well I owe you one."

"I'll take a steak and baked potato from the finest restaurant." Emma laughed.

"Done." Jesus hit her shoulder playfully. "Next week?"

"I was just joking."

"But I'm not. Next week?"

Emma nodded. "You are on Foster."

"Awesome."

* * *

Brandon and Lauren were downstairs. She was already tipsy. He just sipped on his one beer. He would make Callie drive home. It was their shared car after all.

"Let's go upstairs." Lauren whispered in his ear.

"Don't you want to hangout with your guests?"

"You are the only person I want to hangout with." She ran her hand up and down his bottom.

Brandon nodded. "Let's go."

Tayla walked into the room and rolled her eyes after they walked out. This was all Callie's fault.

* * *

Mariana and Chase were hanging out downstairs. The music was blaring. "I think we should go somewhere quieter." Chase whispered in her ear.

"Really?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. I want to be alone with you. Just the two of us."

Mariana smiled. "Okay." She thought it would be fun to have some privacy to talk.

Chase had other plans.

They headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Callie was now alone. Charlotte had run off to find Wes.

Callie just wanted to go home. But she knew none of the other ones were ready to go.

"Oh great didn't know you were here." Tayla sat next to Callie on the couch. "Didn't think you could come to a party seeing on how you were on probation."

Callie just looked at her. Tayla was not worth her time.

"I know Brandon broke up with me because of you. He tried to deny it, but I know that he loves you."

"He doesn't love me." Callie spoke up. "I'm getting adopted."

"Yeah that's a huge mistake. Stef and Lena should have sent you back to juvie."

"What do you care? It's not like you and Brandon are ever going to get back together. Our family is none of your business." Callie stood up. "You should just leave us along."

"Brandon is headed down a destructive path, and it is all your fault. Lauren is going to ruin him. She has major issues."

"Just leave me alone." Callie walked away.

"I hope you can live with yourself." Tayla yelled as Callie walked off.

* * *

Mariana and Chase had made their way up to a vacant room.

"This house is so big. I could totally get lost in here."

"Yeah." Chase walked closer to her. "I want to get lost in you."

Mariana chuckled. That was the corniest pickup line that she had ever heard, but it totally work.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Hold on one second. Let me go put my stuff on the desk." He walked over to the desk. He propped his phone up where the camera was pointing to the bed. He let out a deep breath. He hoped this would work. He pushed record.

He walked back over to Mariana. "Where were we?" He leaned in and kissed her again. The kiss turned passionate.

It was almost too much for Mariana. Before she knew it Chase had taken his shirt off.

"I don't think I can do this." Mariana stopped him.

"It's okay Mariana." He whispered in her ear. "We don't have to do anything. We can just make-out on the bed. I promise that's all we have to do."

Mariana nodded. She didn't want to look like a complete loser. "Okay." Before getting on the bed she took off her shirt. He could look at her boobs. They wouldn't do anything else.

Chase helped Mariana onto the bed. She fell back onto the pillows, and he started to kiss her again.

Chase tried to unbutton her pants.

"Chase," Mariana pushed his hands away. "I don't want to do this."

"Okay," he whispered. He kissed her one more time and then hopped off of the bed. He walked over to his phone and threw his shirt over the phone. The video was now black.

"I don't want to do this." Mariana stood up and grabbed her shirt.

"Yeah I didn't think you would be able to handle it." Chase rolled his eyes. "This probably isn't going to work out."

"Because I won't sleep with you?"

Chase shook his head. "No. Because I don't really like you."

"What?"

"I don't like you Mariana. I never really did."

Mariana was shocked. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I don't understand."

"Sorry." Chase grabbed his things and walked out of the room.

Mariana couldn't believe what was happening. It didn't make sense. Why would he do that to her?

Mariana was ready to go home. She walked out of the room and saw Chase kissing Kelsey.

"Oh hey Mariana," Kelsey waved and then kissed Chase again. "Thanks for keeping my guy company for a little while."

Mariana couldn't believe it had all been a setup. She just wanted to go home and never come back out again. She ran off.

Kelsey giggled. She had gotten exactly what she wanted, and it was only going to get better.

* * *

Brandon and Lauren were in her bedroom. Brandon was sitting on Lauren's bed. She walked out of her bathroom. She had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a very fancy nightgown. There wasn't much to it.

"Wow!" Brandon had never seen anything like that before.

"Do you like?"

"Yeah. You look beautiful."

She kissed him. "I'm ready to be with you Brandon."

"Are you sure?"

Lauren nodded as she helped him take his shirt off. "Do you even have to ask?" She pushed him down onto the bed.

* * *

"Hey Callie," Vico said as he found Callie in the kitchen. Lauren had told him it was time to put her plan into action.

"Hey Vico," Callie did not want to talk to him.

"I'm glad I found you. Brandon said he needed to see you in Lauren's room."

"Why?"

"He said he needed to talk to you." Vico lied. "I think Lauren is sick or something."

"Oh. Okay." Callie just looked at him. "Where's her room?"

"Up the stairs at the very end of the hallway."

"Thanks."

"No prob Callie." Vico smiled deviously. "See ya."

Callie just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

She made her way to the door at the end of the hall and opened it.

All she saw was Brandon on top of Lauren. "Oh my God." Callie just froze.

Brandon turned around. "Shit. Callie." He rolled off of Lauren.

Callie ran out of the room.

"Callie…"

"Brandon, just let her go." Lauren told him.

Callie ran down the stairs and out the door. She saw Mariana sitting on the steps.

"Callie, can we go home?" Mariana had tears in her eyes.

"Here." Callie handed her the keys. "Brandon, can drive you home."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to walk."

"Callie…It's way too far." Mariana yelled but Callie didn't listen. She just kept walking.

She pulled out her phone and texted Ryan the address. She told him she would be waiting at the stop sign.

* * *

**Uh oh! What did you think? **


	26. Ep 15 Ch 5

**Happy Sunday! I hope you all enjoy! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

Episode 15 Chapter 5

Mariana finally found Brandon and Jesus. Brandon was worried about Callie. When they drove around they couldn't find her. They decided to go home and tell their moms, even though they knew it would lead to her getting into trouble.

The three teenagers walked into the house. Stef was sitting on the couch with her arms folded. "You're late." She told them.

"Only thirty minutes." Jesus told her.

She gave him a stern look. "It doesn't matter Jesus. When we tell you a specific time to come home we mean it."

Lena walked into the den. She mentally counted her children. "Where's Callie?"

The kids looked at each other.

"We were hoping she was here." Mariana told them. She tried to hide her tears. She didn't want to talk to them about what happened at the party.

"Well she's not." Stef stood up. "Did you leave her at the party?"

They shook their heads. The boys looked at Mariana. "She seemed upset about something."

Brandon gulped guiltily.

"She said that she was going to walk home."

"And you let her?" Lena asked.

Mariana nodded. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Okay. That's it. You three go upstairs. We will talk about this in the morning." Stef told them.

They all turned to leave. Lena grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him closer to her. She could smell alcohol all over him.

Brandon closed his eyes. He knew what she was doing.

"Did you drive home?" Lena asked.

Brandon nodded.

"Hand me your keys?" She held out her hand. He did as he was told. "You won't be getting these back for a while."

Stef made her way over to them. "You were drinking tonight?"

"I had a few sips. I'm not drunk."

"What were you thinking? After what happened last time I can't believe you could be so irresponsible." Stef was beyond pissed.

"I am not drunk. I was fine to drive home."

Stef shook her head. "You never drive after you have been drinking…I don't care how little you have had."

Brandon didn't say anything. He decided being silent was his only option.

"Just go to your room." Stef told him.

"I'm sorry. Really I am." Brandon told both them before heading up the stairs.

Stef threw her hands up in the air. "I cannot believe him."

"At least they all made it home safe and sound." Lena was relieved about that.

"Except for Callie." Stef reminded her. "I am going to track her phone." Stef walked off to find hers.

* * *

Callie sat in Ryan's car. They were parked right outside of the Foster home.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She told him.

Ryan smiled. "Of course. Are you okay?" He asked. She hadn't really talked to him the whole way home.

Callie nodded. "I just don't understand people sometimes."

"Yeah. I can relate to that." Ryan touched her arm. "I don't know what happened at the party. But I can tell you that people do stupid things sometimes. They disappoint you. That's just life. But you can't let it get to you." He touched her face softly. "You are an amazing person Callie. I just want you to know that."

She smiled. He was the sweetest guy that she knew. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back.

He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist.

* * *

"She must have left the damn thing here." Stef searched the house for the phone. "Or this stupid app is messed up."

"What?" Lena asked her.

"It says that she is in the house." Stef was so confused. That didn't make any sense. She walked to the window. "I'm going to kill her." Stef walked outside. Callie was walking up the driveway. Stef saw a car speed away. "Who was that?" She hadn't been able to tell who was driving.

"My friend Kiara." Callie decided that she should probably lie. She didn't know how they would handle the truth.

Stef walked back in the house and Callie followed suit.

"What were you thinking?" Stef chuckled a little on the inside. She felt like a broken record because she had used that phrase so much lately.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing that she could think to say.

"You missed curfew and you went off with someone we don't know." Lena told her.

"I know." Callie closed her eyes trying to find the right words to say. Her body was aching. She wanted to tell them about Brandon. She wanted to tell them everything. But she knew that if she ever wanted to be a real part of the family she would never be able to tell them. "I shouldn't have gone to that party. I don't belong around those people."

"Callie," Stef started to speak.

"Why don't you just go on upstairs, sweetheart…" Lena touched her shoulder and gave her a slight hug.

Callie hugged her back and then hugged Stef before going upstairs.

Stef shook her head. "What are we going to do with our kids?" She fell back onto the couch. "I feel like they are constantly disobeying us."

"Yeah well they are teenagers, Stef. They are going to make teenage mistakes." Lena fell back onto the couch beside her. "It is our job to make sure that they don't make too many."

"Well I feel like we are failing."

Lena shook her head. "We aren't failing. They are just extra good at their job." Lena laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know…I can't wait to have a baby with you." Stef admitted. "I think it is going to be a great adventure."

Lena smiled. That's all she ever wanted to hear. "Being with you always has been." Lena leaned in and kissed her wife.

* * *

Upstairs Callie was in the bathroom washing her face. Brandon walked in.

"Go away." Callie told him.

"No. We have to talk about what happened."

"No we don't." Callie threw the cloth into the hamper. "We don't have to talk about anything."

"I'm sorry that you saw that. I had no idea the door wasn't locked."

"Oh please Brandon don't feed me a bunch of bull. You are such a jerk."

"Callie," Brandon touched her shoulder.

She jerked away. "I don't even know who you are anymore. You aren't the same guy that I thought I might love one day. You aren't even close." She opened the door and walked to her bedroom.

Brandon sighed. He felt horrible. He never wanted her to hate him.

* * *

Mariana was laying in her bed. She was trying not to cry.

Callie could tell something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Mariana didn't say anything.

"Did something happen at the party?"

"Yeah." Mariana admitted. "But I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? We can talk about it." Callie wasn't sure what could have happened.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just go to bed Callie."

Callie sighed. Knowing Mariana she would talk about it tomorrow.

* * *

Kelsey and Chase were at her house. She was on the computer. "This is going to be epic."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. I think you hurt Mariana enough."

Kelsey shook her head. "Chase, you knew this was the plan all along. No one is going to think Mariana is a good girl after we get done with this video." Kelsey smiled. This was the perfect plan.

* * *

**Alright. This was kind of a short chapter. Episode 16 is coming up. Let me know what you thought! **


	27. Ep 16 Ch 1

**You guys are the best! Thanks again for all the support! I'm glad you guys are still interested! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 16 Chapter 1**

It was Monday morning in the Adams Foster household. Everyone had pretty much stayed to themselves for the rest of the weekend. They all felt like they should tread lightly after coming home past curfew.

Mariana had cried a lot. She didn't want anyone to see her upset. She didn't want anyone to know what Chase had done to her.

Callie had noticed but decided not to say anything. She knew Mariana would open up when she was ready.

Mariana was at her vanity getting ready when Callie walked into their bedroom. She had just finished in the bathroom.

"Do you think moms would let me stay home today?"

"Are you sick?" Callie asked her as she sat on the edge of her bed to put her shoes on.

Mariana shook her head. "No but I just don't feel like going to school today."

"Yeah that won't fly with Stef and Lena." Callie chuckled. "Are you okay? Did something happen with you and Chase Saturday?"

Mariana didn't know if she should tell her. She felt so dumb for actually falling for Chase and Kelsey's lies.

"You know you can tell me."

Mariana sighed. "Nothing happened. I'm just not that into him anymore."

Callie knew that was a lie. "Mariana…Did he do something to you?"

Mariana shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Just tired. That's all."

Callie decided to drop it. "Okay. I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know." Mariana continued to put her make-up on. "Same goes for you by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Callie didn't have anything to talk about or at least it wasn't anything she could talk to Mariana about.

"Ryan," A smile crept across Mariana's face.

"What about him?" Callie decided to play dumb. "He is my boss."

"Yeah well he is such a sweet boss. I saw him drop you off the other night."

Callie was surprised. She thought they had been discrete.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I won't tell moms."

Callie was relieved.

"He is such a hottie."

"Nothing is going on with us. I was upset, and he just gave me a ride home."

"Yeah." Mariana didn't believe her. "Okay."

Callie sighed. She did like Ryan, but she knew they couldn't be together. He was too old for her. She always had a way of picking out guys that she couldn't have.

* * *

Brandon was in his room getting ready for school. He was relieved that his moms hadn't lectured him too much on Sunday. He knew they were disappointed in him. He didn't have a chance to talk to Callie either. She had avoided him like the plague.

He heard a knock on the door and then Lena walked into his room.

"Hi."

"Hey." Brandon was surprised that she was coming to talk to him without his mom.

"I just wanted to check in." Lena sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" Lena asked. "Because your mom and I have really seen a difference in your behavior lately. That worries us."

"You shouldn't be worried." Brandon didn't want to look her in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise I'm fine. I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused."

"We think your change in behavior has to do with Lauren."

Brandon rolled his eyes. None of this had anything to do with Lauren. She had saved him. If they wanted to blame someone they could blame Callie. She was the one that had broken his heart.

"You don't even know Lauren. You only know what you have heard."

"I'm her vice principal." Lena reminded him.

"So." Brandon scoffed. "She isn't like that. People just don't understand her."

"Well maybe you should bring her to dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should bring her to dinner one night this week. We would love to get to know the real Lauren."

"Okay." Brandon smiled. "I think she would love that."

"Great." Lena wanted to show they could put forth the effort.

"I think you'll be surprised. She really is a nice person."

"Well good." Lena stood up. "We love you Brandon. We just want was is best for you."

Brandon nodded.

Lena walked to his door. "Callie will be driving to school today and for the rest of the week." Lena warned him.

Brandon sighed. "Okay."

He hoped Lauren would come to dinner with him. He wanted his moms to like her as much as he did.

* * *

Lena walked downstairs. Stef was having her cup of coffee. "Good morning Love." Stef kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget you are stopping by the school today for lunch."

"I won't forget." Stef smiled. "I'm ready to pick out your baby daddy." Stef laughed.

Lena didn't find her humor amusing. "You don't have to say it like that."

"Lena that is essentially what we are doing. What else would you like me to call it?" Stef asked.

"I don't know. Baby daddy just sounds so trashy."

"Well then what is a sophisticated middle class way to say the same thing?" Stef asked sarcastically.

Lena just rolled her eyes. "I just want to pick the perfect person."

"Unfortunately Lena there is no such thing."

"Yes but at least we can pick someone with good genes and likeable characteristics."

"Most of those guys probably lie on the applications."

"Don't be a Debbie Downer." Lena playfully hit her shoulder.

"Sorry." Stef made a face.

Before Lena could say anything else Jesus ran into the kitchen. "Got to go."

"Hey hold on. Wait a minute." Lena stopped him. "Sit down. Have some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I want to get a quick workout in before class."

"No." Stef stopped him. "Mama said have breakfast. You are going to have breakfast."

Jesus sighed but did as he was told.

* * *

Brandon and Callie both headed down the stairs at the same time.

"Hey." Brandon spoke first. She had really hurt him with her words on Saturday night.

"Hi." Callie didn't even look at him.

"Can we talk?"

"I said all I needed to say." Callie walked off.

Brandon sighed. "Oh well," he whispered to himself. She had no right to be mad at him. It wasn't like they were together. He could sleep with his girlfriend if he wanted to. He didn't have to ask for Callie's permission.

* * *

The scene changes to Mike's apartment. He was making breakfast. Dani walked into the kitchen wearing his shirt.

"That smells so good."

"I figured we could use some breakfast after the night we had." Mike kissed her cheek.

"It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah. But we always have fun together."

"Yeah." Dani sat down at the table. "Is that all we are doing here? Having fun?"

"Of course we are having fun."

"No. I know that. Is this going to turn into something else?"

"Like what?" Mike took the plate of bacon over to the table.

"I don't know. Something other than just fun."

"A relationship?" Mike asked.

"I guess."

"Well you have already met my son."

"Yes. But you told him not to tell Stef. Why would you do that?"

Mike wished he hadn't told her that. "My relationship status is none of Stef's business."

"Yes. But if it is none of her business then it shouldn't be a big deal to tell her about us." Dani smiled. "It's not like she could say anything to change your mind."

"Okay. If you want me to tell her I will."

"I want you to tell her." Dani kissed his cheek. In her mind, if the ex-wife knew then the relationship would be more real.

"Okay. I'll tell her." Mike didn't want to tell her. He knew how judgmental Stef could be. She would find something wrong with the relationship no matter what. That was just how Stef operated.

"Great." Dani kissed him again. "You still working the night shift?"

"Yep." He smiled knowing where this conversation was going. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She giggled the whole way.

* * *

Stef walked into the precinct. Robbie was waiting on her. He had a big smile on his face.

"Guess what?"

"You lost your teddy bear." Stef joked.

"Even better." Robbie followed her around.

"What?" Stef decided to humor him.

"I met Mike's new girlfriend last night." Robbie smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't mention her. She is something else."

"Girlfriend?" Stef was surprised. She didn't know he was seeing someone.

"Yeah. She is pretty cute." Robbie laughed. "I figured you would be jealous."

"Robbie, why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. It was like they were in high school or something." Robbie smiled. "You probably don't even remember what high school is after all these years." Robbie had gotten use to Stef's banter. He could give it back to her just the same.

"Thanks for sharing Robbie. I appreciate it." Stef walked off. She couldn't believe Mike didn't tell her about his new girlfriend. She wondered if Brandon had met her.

* * *

Mariana and Callie walked into the school. Everyone was whispering and snickering. Callie knew it was about her. "Great. What did I do now?" Callie thought.

Mariana looked around. She had a bad feeling. They weren't laughing at Callie, not this time. They were laughing at her.

"Way to go," one boy whispered.

"Can't believe you let him video tape it." She heard another person say.

Mariana looked around and grabbed someone's phone. "Oh my God."

It was a video of her and Chase. It looked like they were having sex. It also looked like everyone in the school had received the video.  
Callie looked at the video.

"I didn't have sex with him. I promise Callie. I didn't sleep with him." Tears were rolling down her face. "That didn't happen. That didn't happen." Mariana repeated over and over before retreating to the bathroom.

* * *

**Alright this was the beginning of Episode 16. A lot of you guessed what was going to happen with Chase and Kelsey and the video. Good guessing. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	28. Ep 16 Ch 2

**I hope you guys enjoy. This might be the last update for a few days. I'll be on vacation, and I don't think I'll have wi-fi. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Episode 16 Chapter 2**

Jesus was at his locker. He had managed to squeeze in a few minutes in the gym. He could tell people were talking about someone. He had had no idea who, and he didn't care. He wasn't much for hallway gossip.

"Jesus," Emma walked up to his locker. "How's Mariana?"

"As far as I know, she is fine." Jesus had no clue what she was talking about.

"Did you not see the video?"

"What video?"

Emma handed him her phone and pushed play.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like Mariana had sex with Chase.

"What the hell? He videotaped my sister."

"Jesus…"

"I've got to find Mariana." Jesus gave her the phone back and stormed off.

* * *

Mariana had herself locked inside a bathroom stall.

"Mari, come out." Callie told her. "We need to go tell Lena."

"I can't tell her. She won't believe the truth."

"Well what is the truth?" Callie asked her. "You can tell me. We can figure this out."

"No." Mariana said through a cry. "I can't face anyone. This is all Kelsey's fault."

"What did Kelsey do?"

"It was all a setup. It makes sense now. Chase never liked me. He and Kelsey were together all along." Mariana couldn't stop crying. "Everyone is going to think I slept with him, but I didn't."

"That bitch." Callie said for her. She couldn't stand people like Kelsey. Rich little bitch was the only thought going through Callie's mind as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Jesus walked the halls looking for Mariana. He wanted to know what was going on. He saw Chase and Kelsey talking.

"You did this to my sister." Jesus launched at him.

"Hey man. What are you doing?"

"Why would you do this to my sister?"

"I didn't force her to sleep with me." Chase told him.

"She didn't sleep with you." Callie had now joined the conversation. "You." She pointed at Kelsey. "You set this whole thing up."

"You don't know what you are talking about juvie girl."

"Don't call her that." Brandon said. "You don't know anything about her. She is ten times the person you will ever be. At least she isn't a drug addict."

Lauren was watching the interaction. She couldn't believe Brandon took up for Callie. They had just watched the Mariana and Chase video.

"The three of you don't know anything." Chase told them. "Mariana wanted to have sex with me."

"No she did not." Jesus jumped at him not caring what the consequences may be.

"Jesus," Brandon and Callie both yelled at him.

Jesus did not care.

Callie looked at Kelsey. "You better admit the truth. Mariana is a good person."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "I had nothing to do with this." Kelsey smiled. They couldn't prove that she did it.

"You know you did." Zac yelled at Kelsey. "I saw you with Chase. The two of you were always together."

"Shut up Zac."

Jesus and Chase were still on the ground. Jesus had punched him a few times.

"What is going on here?" Timothy yelled. He and another teacher pulled the two kids apart.

Timothy looked at Jesus. "Let's go see your mom."

Jesus dropped his head.

The scene changed to Lena's office. She was watching the video. She was mortified. The worst part was when the screen went blank and you could hear the noises.

Timothy and Mariana walked into her office. Lena just looked at her.

"I didn't have sex with him." Mariana told them.

Lena didn't know what to say. Her parenting books had not prepared her for this.

Jesus was sitting in the chair.

"It was all a setup. Kelsey did this to hurt me." Mariana wiped away her tears.

Lena needed a moment. "You both stay here please." Lena walked out of the office with Timothy. "How did this happen?"

Timothy shook his head and looked over at Chase. He was sitting outside the principal's office.

Lena wanted to go after him, but she knew as the Vice Principal she couldn't. "I need to call Stef." She walked off.

* * *

Brandon and Callie walked into the music room at the same time. Neither one of them wanted to go to class.

"Can we call a truce?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. At least for now." Callie agreed. They both sat down. "You know we are probably going to get into trouble for skipping class." Callie told him.

"Maybe they won't notice. I mean at least we didn't punch anyone or have a sex tape." Brandon grimaced at that thought. "I can't believe my sister has a sex video."

"It isn't real." Callie informed him.

"How do you know?"

"Because Mariana told me that she didn't sleep with him. I believe her and you should too."

Brandon nodded. "But how do we prove that."

Callie shook her head. "I don't know. Poor Mariana. She just wants a boyfriend."

"Well at least she figured out who Chase really was."

"I think Kelsey was the mastermind behind this plan."

"I really don't like that girl." Brandon admitted.

"Yeah me either."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Thanks for taking up for me."

Brandon looked at her and smiled. "That's what it means to be a part of a family."

They still had their issues, but Callie was glad that they could at least be civil.

* * *

Stef had arrived at the school. "I can't believe this happened." Stef said as she watched the video.

Principal Sanchez walked out of her office followed by Chase. He walked out of the office.

Principal Sanchez walked over to Lena and Stef. "I have suspended him for the rest of the day for posting the video."

"Can we press charges?" Lena asked.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"This could damage my daughter's reputation."

"It is illegal to videotape someone without their knowledge." Stef told them. "If Mariana wants to we can press charges."

"Lena, I do not think that is a good idea." Principal Sanchez told her. "He has been suspended. I think he knows what he did was wrong."

Lena looked away from Sanchez and rolled her eyes. She never wanted anything to reflect badly against the school. "You only suspended him for a day. If we want to press charges we will." Lena walked back into her office.

Stef couldn't believe Lena had behaved like that. She was usually the calm one.

"Mrs. Foster," Sanchez stopped her. "We have a three day suspension rule for fighting."

"So Jesus gets suspended for three days but that little punk only gets a day. Of course that seems fair to me." Stef rolled her eyes in front of Sanchez and walked into Lena's office.

Mariana and Jesus looked at their other mom.

"Jesus you have been suspended for three days."

"What?" Jesus was outraged.

Lena sighed. She was happy that he had punched Chase, but she wasn't going to let Jesus know that. "That's fair Jesus. You know that fighting is wrong."

"He posted a sex video of my sister."

"I didn't have sex with him. Those sounds you hear are not coming from me." Mariana told all of them.

"Mariana, tell us exactly what happened." Stef sat next to her daughter.

"We kissed a lot. I then asked him to stop. He got up and put his shirt on. I had no idea he was videoing it." Mariana looked at her mothers. "I promise nothing happened. I saw him with Kelsey after. I know they set this all up."

"You can press charges." Stef told her.

"Hell yeah." Jesus stood up.

Both Lena and Stef gave him a stern look.

"I don't want too."

"Why not?" Jesus asked.

"I just want all of this to be over. Can I please go home?" She didn't want everyone laughing at her all day long.

Stef nodded. "Come on. I'm taking you both home."

"In the cop car?" Jesus asked.

"No. I drove my own car here." Stef told them.

"We will talk more about this later." Lena told both of her kids.

They both nodded and walked out with Stef.

Timothy walked in with Callie and Brandon.

Stef let out a loud sigh. "What did the two of you do?" She couldn't take anymore of her children getting into trouble.

"I caught them skipping class." Timothy informed her.

Stef put her hands on her face and screamed silently in her head. She then looked at her children.

Lena walked out of her office. "What's going on?"

"We skipped class." Callie told her. "We're sorry. We were just upset."

"You know what that's it. I'm taking them all home." Stef told Lena and Timothy. "Is that okay?"

Lena nodded.

"Come on let's get you four home before something else happens."

They all followed behind their mom.

Lena wished she could prove that it wasn't Mariana in the video. It wasn't fair.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
